Angel Tainting
by Mistress of the LivingDarkness
Summary: Jonathan has been so patient. He has kept Clary away from his father for a year, in a cell. He has protected her from demons. He has loved her. Now, it is time for him to act as his plans unfold. Mention of CharDeath,Incest, future Lemons. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Clary curled up against the stone wall of her cell and hid her face from whomever it was that stood by her door. She didn't really care who it was. They had lost; the Clave had fallen to Valentine. The only reason she was still alive was because Jonathan had wanted her. She didn't know what he wanted her for, but it obviously wasn't to kill quickly. Jace had died the day of the battle. Clary had cried for weeks. It had been a year since then. Now she had gotten over the death of her love, and her friends. Isabelle had lasted the longest. She hadn't even thought about settling down after Valentine took over. It took them six months to find her. Clary still ached when she thought of the horrors that her friend must have suffered through, for Jonathan had been the one to kill her. He never took less than a week to kill a prisoner.

The person outside of the door wouldn't be ignored any longer, and the metal screamed as it was forced open. Jonathan Morgernstern walked into the room and looked at his little sister. His possession. His family. His Angel. His Prey. His Mate.

His black eyes burned her skin and Clary couldn't help but look up. He smiled, attempting to look reassuring, but it still held a wicked gleam, "Dad's getting impatient with you, sister. He said I should start torturing you, maybe speed up the process." Clary just watched him, and he searched her eyes for that emerald fire. Yes! There it was. "Now, the image of you covered in blood is very tempting, but I want to keep you as unscathed as possible. Though, if you wanted me to cover you in an enemy's blood before I make you scream my name, I would happily oblige."

Jonathan noticed happily that she no longer cringed at the mention of being intimate with him. Maybe he wouldn't have to force the bond after all. Clary glared at him through her firry red hair, "Why does he care about me? He didn't before."

Jonathan smiled, revealing his sharp teeth, "Darling, he hasn't cared about either of us. I'm just his killing machine. You're just the thing he can't stand. But, I can stand you and more. He has taken notice of my attachment to you. I haven't decided if that is a good thing or not."

Clary stood up, not caring that the only clothes she wore were ripped jeans and a bra. Her shirt had been ripped beyond repair when some guards had mistaken her for a normal prisoner. Jonathan had appeared in time to keep them from killing her, but some damage was done. When she moved, her hair shifted, and exposed the long scar that now ran down her back. Jonathan's eyes seemed to become even blacker when he gazed at what those idiots had done to his mate. He had arrived just in time.

_Flashback_

_Jonathan walked down the stone hallway, he couldn't wait to give Clary the news about her little Lightwood friend. They had finally caught her, and he had just finished her off. She had broken on the third day. Most people broke on the fourth, but he had been a bit more cruel than usual. He was yanked out of his mussing by the sound of a muffled scream. There was only one prisoner in this wing, and no one would be so stupid as to mess with his possession._

_Jonathan moved with unnatural speed and arrived at his mate's door in seconds. He saw three demons occupying her cell. Two held her down on her chest, while the third swiped its claws across her back. Her shirt had been removed already, and the demon looked to be examining her jeans. Cold rage rushed through Jonathan's veins. These creatures had actually dared to touch what was his. Not only touch, but make her bleed and scream. Now they wanted to steal her maidenhood from him? These demons were going to die. Unfortunately, his anger wouldn't allow it to be slow._

"_Remove your claws from my sister, swine."_

_The three demons looked at him, but didn't heed his advice. Maybe he could slow their death down a bit. _

"_Whyyyyy should weeeee? Weeeee are allowed to torment anyyyyy prisoner weeeeeeee pleaseeeee. She smellsssssss so good!"_

"_She isn't yours to taste."_

"_Byyyyyy whoseeee law?"_

_Jonathan growled, "Mine."_

"_You areeeeee nothing but a boyyyyyyy. What damageeee can you do to usssssssss?"_

_Clary looked at him in horror, "Please, save me! I don't want to be raped!"_

_Jonathan longed to tell her that he would always save his mate and die before anyone else took her, but he couldn't reveal that. For anyone to find out his plans before it wasn't time, would end them. So, he ignored her and snarled, "I will kill you. Two of you will die swiftly, but you. You will be around for a while."_

_Jonathan unsheathed his sword and jumped at the two holding his mate. Two sweeps of his sword, and the two demons faded from existence. The third looked at him with a bit of fear. It backed towards the door and turned to slither away. Jonathan smirked and threw the sword. It embedded itself into the demon's stomach and into the stone. Jonathan smiled at the hiss of pain it released. He turned back to Clary and looked at her back. Only one of the marks was deep. He knew that if he smeared a bit of blood over it, the wound would heal, but he didn't know how her angel blood would react to his demon blood. _

_He decided not to take that chance and lifted her up, trying not to aggravate her wound. He felt her blood smearing across the black leather he wore, but ignored it and took her up the stairs to the healer. He left her there and returned for the demon. It was still screaming out in pain when he reached it. Jonathan pulled the sword out and grabbed the lizard thing's tall. He dragged it to another area and began to teach it just what happened when a creature messed with something that was his. _

_End Flashback_

Jonathan got angry even thinking about it. Clary turned to him and saw the raw rage in his gaze and backed away, thinking it was directed at her. Jonathan noticed her fear and relished it, but he knew if he wanted her to come willingly, she had to lose this fear. He reached for her, but she didn't come. Jonathan's eyes narrowed at her disobedience and he advanced on her. For every step he took forward, she took back. The game continued until her back hit the wall. He caged her in with his large arms and leaned down so that he could inhale her scent. It calmed him, yet set his blood boiling with desire. Desire to possess her. Desire to have her love. Desire to ravage her until she wouldn't even consider thinking about another.

Clary shivered as his breath ran over her ear. Why did she feel this way? She wanted to reach out and push him away, but she didn't. Instead, she just stood there and let him stand over her.

Jonathan was elated for the first time in his life, his mate had surrendered. While she wasn't baring her neck for his mark, or opening her legs for his seed, she had allowed him to mark her with his scent. The beast within him purred in pleasure. They stayed like that for a long time, basking in each other's presence, though Clary was loathed to admit it.

It is surprising what a year of captivity could make a person consider. After a year of Jonathan being her only anchor in their world, her protector, and her provider, Clary's hatred had cooled off amazingly fast. Finally Jonathan remembered why they were in this position and whispered into her ear, "When I tell you to come, you will come." He licked the shell of her ear to punctuate his point and pulled away from her. He turned towards the door but stopped halfway and looked at her, "Will you join the new régime and take your rightful place by my side yet, or do I have to tell Father that you are still incompliant?"

Clary looked at him for a long time. Jonathan's curiosity was beyond peaked. He had expected her to laugh or ignore him. He hadn't expected her to actually consider it. She finally spoke, "He will kill me if I say no?"

Jonathan wanted to answer passionately, "He won't touch you. Not as long as I'm around." But Jonathan was well aware that chaos had only just begun to creep out of the Shadow Hunter's world. He couldn't start threatening to overturn his father. When it was time for that, only his mate would be made aware. Instead Jonathan shrugged, "I am not sure what his reaction will be."

Clary chuckled at him bitterly, "Why don't you just say, 'I don't know' or the masculine 'don't know' or the Irish version 'Donna know'?"

Jonathan glanced at her blankly, "I wasn't taught to speak casually, and I am not Irish, lass." Clary starred at him for a long time, in utter shock. Jonathan glanced at her, "Why do you regard me in such a way?"

Clary shook her head for a moment to knock herself out of it to answer her brother, "You made...a…joke."

Jonathan continued to wipe emotion from his face, "No, I didn't exhibit a sense of humor, lass."

Clary returned his blank stare, "Of course not, laddy."

Jonathan allowed a smirk to stretch over his face, not bothering to keep the demonic light from his eyes, and answered, "It seems you aren't completely aware of my feeling and thoughts, my dear."

Clary regarded him before asking, "Why do you do that?"

Jonathan sighed, she was always so cryptic, even exceeding him and he had been trained to be cryptic. He asked, "What do you mean by 'that'?"

Clary seemed to realize her vagueness and slid down the wall so that she could sit comfortable, looking up at her brother, "Why do you come in and call me 'sister' once, but then call me intimate names such as 'darling', 'my dear', 'love', and others?"

Jonathan thought for a time, trying to find a good answer, "I am a demon, love. I am attracted to power and fire. I also want to destroy the world. Since I'm not allowed to do such by Father, and myself, I content myself with simply ignoring the laws of siblings. I want you, Clarissa. I don't mean it innocently, at all."

Clary looked away, a blush running up her cheeks, "Fine."

Jonathan regarded her with confusion for the third time that day, "Fine to what, exactly?"

Clary looked into his black eyes, "I'm sick of waiting in a cell, hoping that it is only you on the other side of the door. I will take my place by your side."

Jonathan was in front of her in a second, "You are aware that when I said 'by my side', I don't mean as my sister, correct?"

Clary stood up and walked past him to the still open door, for he had stopped fearing her escape months ago, and turned back, "We will allow time to decide that, Jonathan."

Heat exploded through his veins and he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the wall and thrust himself inside her while she screamed his name, but sheer force of will kept him rooted to his current spot. She was waiting for him, by the door. She didn't remember how to navigate through the halls. Clary had only been in them twice. Once when she was first dragged to her cell, and again when Jonathan had carried her to the healer, but she was nearly unconscious from blood loss at the time, so she didn't really count it.

Black eyes looked at her hungrily, but Jonathan didn't move to take her. He instead, walked to her side stiffly and offered his arm. She took it and they began their journey through the labyrinth of hallways. Soon they ascended a large staircase and Jonathan pushed her into an empty hall. He used his body to shield her from view. No one would see his mate. No one that lived.

He waited for the servant he had heard approaching to pass before lifting her in his arms and darting to the rooms he had prepared for her months earlier, around the time he started to trust Clary not to attempt to escape at every opportunity. Once the door was firmly closed, Jonathan allowed her to slip out of his arms. He led her to a closed, oak door and silently opened it to reveal a luxurious bathroom. A large tub that could comfortable fit four large men in it was sitting in the middle of the floor, sunken in. A counter lined an entire wall, and the place was completely made out of marble, black and white. The tub was made of mirror porcelain, as was the toilette. Mirrors were placed all over the large room.

Clary turned to Jonathan and smiled, "Is all of this for me?"

Jonathan smiled down at her, "Of course. I expect for my woman to have only the best." He pointed over to a half window like door in the wall, "That has a supply of weapons. They won't work on me, so don't even think about that. I'm not that kinky." He pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "That leads into your closet, which I had filled with dresses, pants, shirts, a few skirts, and shoes. I also had a few Shadow Hunter outfits made for you and boots." He turned to the door and motioned for her to follow him. He walked out and pointed to another door, "That is another way to open your closet." He turned to a door that sat near her window, on the wall with her bed, "That door will be locked most of the time. If it is not, and you wish it to be, just do so. It goes to my chambers. I will have you know that I have a master key, but I hope to only use it for emergencies." He walked towards that door and opened it, but not allowing her to see past them. He turned and caught her curious look, the flames of it dancing in her emerald eyes, "You are only to come into my rooms when you accept you place completely. I warn you, when you finally do so, don't plan to walk for a month or get out of bed for a week."

Clary's eyes widened and a dark blush crept over her cheeks. Jonathan smirked at the sight and walked through the doors, disappearing from sight. The click of the lock brought Clary back to reality and she turned to the bathroom, intent on getting clean. She went in and locked the door, knowing that Jonathan might decide to 'visit'. She took a moment to explore the room and found the soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and scented oils. Hording most of them to the tub's edge, she turned on the water and poured in the oils.

Soon the room smelled just like roses after rain. Clary stripped herself of her ruined clothes and slipped into the water. It was the first time in a year she was able to just submerge herself into the water. The heat quickly relaxed her muscles, and Clary sighed in contentment. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Jonathan had been less demon-like lately, and Clary hoped it was a permanent change. She reached out of the tub and plucked a shampoo bottle up and read it until she found one that reminded her of rain. She lathered her hair up quickly, scrubbing her scalp, before finding a good soap. Once that was done, she found the razor and started taking care of her personal hygiene.

She had been allowed to take sponge baths while in her cell, but nothing beat a full bath. She started humming to herself as she worked. The steamy room was soon filled with her voice.

_**JXC**_

Jonathan crashed into his wall, panting. His demon blood was fully awake. It demanded that he break the doors down between him and his mate. It demanded he rip her from the water of her tub. It demanded that he throw her on the ground and claim her until her throat was hoarse from screaming his name.

Jonathan looked down at his pants and groaned at the tent there. Angel! Why did she do this to him? He reached down and rubbed himself through the leather, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. It wasn't helping. Every time he touched his manhood, visions of Clary looking up at him through her eyelashes appeared. He groaned louder in frustration. He was a demon. A half demon, shadow hunter. He was not supposed to be imagining his sister jacking him off!

Jonathan concentrated on anything that wasn't arousing. Jace. That creepy, gay warlock. Creepy warlock's boyfriend giving warlock a blow job. Valentine old and naked.

He shivered in disgust from the last image. Jonathan looked down, his black eyes hopeful, only to see he was still painfully aroused. He sighed, knowing that this thing was only going away one way. He checked his doors and walked into his bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothing until he got to the shower. He stepped in and turned the hot water on. Steam immediately filled the room. He looked down at his erection and grabbed it. Starting from the base, he dragged his hand to the tip and swept his thumb over the tip. He groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. He pictured Clary sitting before him, her small hand wrapped around him as she smiled. His hand sped up. He groaned loudly as he continued.

The image changed to Clary lying on his bed, her legs spread wide, displaying her dripping fold. She looked at him with absolute hunger, as her hand slowly dragged down to her core. She rubbed her lips for a moment before taking the fingers away and licking them. Jonathan groaned and squeezed a bit harder. She moaned his name, before she slipped two fingers between her lips and started pumping them in and out slowly. "Come here Jonathan," she moaned and sped up a bit. Jonathan imagined walked over to her, and watching as her fingers plunged into her sobbing pussy. He wanted to taste her.

Jonathan moaned out as he felt his release rushing towards him. He imagined Clary slipping four fingers into herself, "Please, Jonathan, take me!" Her moans and sighs grew in volume until they crescendo with his name, "Jon-Jon- Jonathan!" She came in the image, and Jonathan felt himself release. He grunted as the thick stings of white cum shot out of him while his hand kept pumping. He whispered her name, "Clary…" as his climax came to an end. He leaned back against the cool tile and watched his cum go down the drain. He growled, that was the fourth time this week. He had to have her soon.

_Feed her our blood, _the voice spoke.

No, I don't know how she will respond to it.

_If you feed her our blood, the need to mate will swell within her._

I want her to come to me willingly.

_She will, but only sooner, with our blood. Don't you want to take her?_

Against every surface in our rooms.

_Then feed her our blood. She will fully forget that angel boy, then. She will belong only to us._

I will take a page from Father's book, and slip it into her food. She hasn't had a good, well prepared meal since she was given to me.

_Be careful that Father doesn't find out until after the mating is over. He would try to take her away._

Never! He will not touch our mate!

_Of course he won't. We won't give him the chance. When everything is ready, Father will die. We will take control, with Clary at our side, and in our bed. First things is first, give her the blood. Soon. I want my mate, wet and willing._

Agreed. No more imagining her. No more resisting. Sounds wonderful.

Jonathan washed off a bit and got out of the shower. He dried off and walked into his closet. He grabbed another pair of leather pants and a white chemise. He pulled the articles of clothing on and grabbed his black, leather gauntlets. Strapping those into place, Jonathan pulled on his boots and walked down to the kitchens to get Clary's plate. It wasn't time yet for her to meet the servants. For his plan to work, she needed to stay away from other people as much as possible.

The maids scattered when they saw him. Though he was the most attractive man in the city, he was also the wickedest of them all. His black eyes practically oozed evil, and it unsettled everyone. None of them understood how his prisoner, that Clary girl, had lived so long under his attention. All of his other prisoners died within two weeks, after spending every hour under whatever torture device he felt like using.

Jonathan didn't really care about their fright. It was very well placed. His human side only cared about Clary. Everyone else would die, if he were allowed to kill them all. He grabbed two plates of food and walked up to Clary's room. He knocked on the door softly. He received no answer, so he took a deep sniff. Ah, she was still relaxing in the bath. He opened the door and walked over to the long table that set under her windows. He placed the food down and opened one of the trays. He took out a small knife from his belt and allowed the blade to slither across his palm. The dark blood oozed forth, and dripped into the food. It blended in well, and since demon blood had no taste, she wouldn't even know. He replaced the lid and wiped the dagger off before placing it back into its sheath. He watched the wound nit itself back together, and he grabbed the untainted tray and sat down.

He waited for her, and wasn't disappointed when she walked out of her closet dressed in shorts and a tank top.

Jonathan froze at the sight of her pale skin. His desire returned full force, and it wasn't helped when her scent reached his noise. His blood demanded that he bend her over the table and claim her. He resisted, and clutched the table, "I have brought us some food, my dear. I hope you enjoy it. Please, come and sit."

Clary was a bit disturbed that he thought it was proper to come into her room while she was indisposed. Thank goodness she had decided to explore her new wardrobe before coming out. She was a bit worried that there was only lacy lingerie for her underwear, but she wrote it off. She walked over to the table and sat down across from the white haired man. Jonathan smirked and lifted the lid off of her food. The smell assaulted her nose, and made her mouth water. How did they know about her favorite food? Clary dug in to the food, while maintaining her manners. Jonathan allowed a small smile to spread across his face after she had finished.

Clary leaned back in the seat and groaned, "I think I might have eaten too much."

Jonathan chuckled, "No. That would be the demon blood invading your system and tainting your angel blood." Clary regarded him in horror. "Don't worry. You will keep you abilities. The blood won't remove your angel abilities. It will just make you a bit more inclined towards violence." _And my attentions,_ he added mentally.

Clary glared at him, "I wondered how long it would be before you showed your true colors."

Jonathan got up from his seat and walked to stand behind her. He leaned down and whispered, "But I've been myself with you from the beginning."

Clary flinched away from him, "You've been acting nice so that I would let my guard down enough for you to do this. I'll never forgive you."

Her eye lids started to feel heavy. Jonathan noticed the sudden sluggish movements and laughed, "My dear, you won't remember this when you wake up. The only thing that will be different is you will stop worrying about my demonic behavior. You'll finally understand it." Clary lost the battle for consciousness and leaned back in her seat, sleep overtaking her. Jonathan picked her up and carried her over to the large bed, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

After Jonathan had her settled in, he took the plate and gave it to a servant. He sat down to finish his own meal before leaving. As he entered his room, Jonathan glanced back at his sleeping mate and smiled. Everything was falling into place. Soon, it would be time to kill Valentine and ascend to his rightful place, with Clary at his side and in his bed.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Jonathan is a bit out of character, but that is only because he has only interacted with Clary in this chapter. He'll be right back as the blood thirsty warrior we know him as once some other people are introduced. As you can tell, this **_**is**_** a Jonathan/Clary romance. Clary is being rather compliant in this chapter, but she was just freed from her captivity of a full year. If everyone likes it and wants me to continue the story, I will. If it is not really cared about, it will be a one-shot. Also, Duh, there will be incest lemons. There was already a sort of lime.**

**By the way, tell me what you thought of the lime scene. It was my first. I will have a lot of those, so I can get use to writing the lemon. Also, I am going to have them mate. As in, an actual mate. No, I don't know if demons do this, but for the sake of imagination we will say that the demon's primal instincts combined with the human wish to have a life mate caused this. **

**I hope to get some serious reviews. **

**-Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine glowered at the papers on his desk and then up at Jonathan, "Why haven't you taken care of these rebels yet?"

Jonathan thought up about five sarcastic responses to that question, his favorite being, "Gee daddy, I don't know. I am awful reluctant to kill the nice magic people. They have pretty hair!" Instead, Jonathan answered blankly, "I was occupied with my first objective that you assigned."

Valentine cocked a blond eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that terminating a woman took so long. I know you like to take a week with them, but she was your sister."

Jonathan muttered far too low for Valentine to hear, "I know what I'd really like to do with her for a week." Valentine continued to look at him, waiting for an answer. Jonathan replied in faux anger, "She actually decided to join us. I was rather cross when she agreed, but I did as instructed. She is under lock and key, though now she is in her own room." Valentine showed annoyance and growled something under his breath. Jonathan suspected that it was something about how Clary looked so much like Jocelyn and how he hated it. Jonathan didn't really care, as long as the old man didn't touch his mate. Though, the 'care' that he would express in such a time wouldn't be enjoyed. The aftermath would be, if Clary had accepted his seed by that time. A smirk threatened to spread over his face, but Jonathan stomped the urge down, and just to be safe, stabbed it about twenty times before nudging it with his foot. Valentine didn't notice the internal murder in his son's dark eyes.

Valentine leaned back in his seat, the high backed chair the focus point of the private study. Personally, Jonathan thought the room was made to look so intimidating, that it was just stupid now. The only thing missing was a giant window with a bolt of lightening. All of this would be said to Valentine, right before Jonathan slowly sliced his heart into pieces, with the old man still alive. Valentine glared at him, "I didn't make you, so that you could sit around and let these demons take over! If you have to, take the little fool and go on the mission." Valentine smirked, "Maybe one of those demons will take care of her for us."

Jonathan growled; just low enough that Valentine couldn't hear him. How dare this Shadow Hunter threaten his mate? He was the most dangerous person in the world. He was part Shadow Hunter and part Demon. He could flatten this man in a few minutes, and yet _it_ still had the audacity to threaten _his_ mate. Jonathan thought about when he would kill the old man and a smirk broke out on his face and an unearthly gleam came into his eyes, "Yes sir. I will leave right away, with the girl. Must I bring the body back?"

Valentine laughed, "I am not telling you to kill the girl. Just don't go out of your way to protect her. I want this problem gone in two weeks. Understood? First Objective is the death of any demons in their original form. Second Objective is the destruction of all demons in human form. The mission is a search and destroy. I don't want prisoners."

Jonathan smiled in bloodlust, "My pleasure, sire." With a bow, Jonathan retreated from the room and walked out of the building. The servants stayed away from him, but one man didn't get the memo. The collision was completely expected for Jonathan, as he was always aware of his surroundings, and wasn't going to move over for some prick. He clenched his leg muscles and bent his knees when the impact came. The man stumbled but didn't fall. Jonathan glared at him and growled, "Get out of my sight, fool."

The Shadow Hunter laughed, "Who are you talking to, kid? Sure isn't me."

Jonathan met the man's eye and drew himself up to his full height. It always amazed him that there were still fools who didn't know who he was. He smirked at the man, it had been to long since he had a good fight, and snarled, "I was talking to the clumsy oaf of a man. Oh look, he's in front of me now. He really should just walk away."

The large Shadow Hunter growled at him, "Who do you think you are?" He didn't wait for an answer before unsheathing his sword and leveling it at Jonathan's throat.

Jonathan glanced at the sword and then back up at the man, "If you aren't a master with something, you really shouldn't threaten unknown opponents with it. You might find that they are much better." Quicker than lightening, Jonathan unsheathed a small dagger and pushed the sword away from him. With the man's torso wide open, Jonathan jerked his leg up and delivered a stunning kick to the Shadow Hunter's stomach.

The blow winded the man and he backed away to regain his breath. Jonathan casually stepped closer and delivered a powerful punch to the man's right cheek. The man's head whipped around as he fell backwards. Jonathan knelt down on the man's chest and positioned his dagger over the man's heart, "So, want to beg for your life yet?"

The man started blubbering, "Please, I don't know who you are, but I have a family. I have a little boy! He just turned four." The man had tears streaming from his eyes and Jonathan rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. He lowered the blade a bit closer.

Jonathan laughed evilly before singing, "You're lying!"

The man started sobbing, "Please! I don't want to die."

Jonathan just glared at him and pushed that dagger down into the man's chest. The blade pierced flesh and bone before burying itself into the man's heart. Jonathan watched the man gasp for his final breath, before lying on the floor, dead. Jonathan removed his dagger and wiped it on the corpse's clothes. Without looking back, Jonathan stood up and walked away from the remains of his temper. Usually he would have scarred the man, but no, his father had placed him in a rather foul mood. He was looking for blood.

Jonathan left the large building and went to his horse. The beast eyed him warily, but allowed him to mount. Jonathan nudged his boots into the horse's side gently and stirred it with his thighs to the gate. Once he was past the guards, Jonathan nudged the horse into a gallop. The powerful stallion took off and raced towards Jonathan's home. He had gotten his own manor, even before the Shadow Hunter Revolution, as his father had taken to calling it. There, he had Clary placed when she had been captured.

Soon, he slowed the red horse down to a canter, so that the animal could catch its breath. The sun was warm on his back. Jonathan had forgone the usual leather armor over his torso and had simply donned a loose, grey shirt that morning. A few moments passed, and the walls of his manor came into view. It truly was a beautiful house. "A manor fit for my queen," Jonathan breathed with a smirk. He nudged the horse into a gallop once more and arrived at the large oak doors. The large, stone walls loomed over him in the afternoon sun. The courtyard was in full bloom. Hundreds of colors exploded over it. Jonathan ignored them; he had only had it done so that Clary could enjoy it.

He threw open the doors after a servant came to take care of the horse. The grand hall was bright, as he had commanded. It was the first day that Clary was able to get out of bed. She had been overcome with a _serious illness._ Jonathan laughed at that thought. It had been nothing more than her angel blood fighting the demonic influence of his own blood. For days, his mate had been unable to leave the bathroom; her stomach had been trying to repel the toxin. Jonathan had stayed with her throughout the experience. His hands had been the ones to hold back her hair and stroke her back. He had imagined that she was pregnant with their first child. He had smiled a lot during those days. Of course, a sick Clary had told him several times to, "Go screw that smile off your face with a rusty knife." The insult had been made rather mute with her night gown riding up her thigh and her head leaned back on the wall in exhaustion.

Just as he had suspected, his little confession had been forgotten. Clary only knew all that had occurred up until after her bath. The meal was completely forgotten. Jonathan wasn't exactly keen on making her remember. He had a feeling that he 'wouldn't be getting any' as Clary had mumbled under her breath an hour into her sleep. Jonathan laughed at the memory and walked up the stairs to her room. A polite knock alerted her to his presence. Clary cautiously opened the door, and Jonathan just knew that she had a dagger hidden in the hand behind the door. She smiled when she saw him, "Jonathan, how was your journey?"

Jonathan smiled at his mate, imagining just which journey he could be taking at the moment, and answered, "Father was rather annoying today. His narrow minded views of this world will never cease to amaze me. Get packed, we are going hunting."

He walked through the door, forcing her into the room, and closed it. Clary looked at him in confusion, "Am I to go as well?"

Jonathan walked over to one of the cushioned chairs in her room and sat down with the grace of a practiced warrior. His black eyes traveled over her body, taking in the long green dress that showed off her curves without being too tight or too revealing. Her hair was twisted up into a messy bun, and she wore only a small, silver pendant on a leather tie for jewelry. She was breath taking. He smiled at her, a rather usual occurrence in her presence, and answered, "Yes. Father wants me to brush you up on your training. What better way than in the field of combat?"

Clary rubbed her arm, a nervous habit Jonathan had picked up on, and spoke softly, "What if I can't do it? I haven't held a weapon since before my capture."

Jonathan stood up and walked towards his mate and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "I will brush over some basics later today. I won't have you in any danger."

His black eyes seemed to swirl with determination, and it took Clary's breath away. Ever since he had released her from her cell and then nursed her through that horrible sickness, as well as her continuous insults to his character, Clary couldn't help but find his offer more and more tempting. Why shouldn't she love this man? They hadn't been raised as siblings. The only thing about them that made them siblings was the human DNA. They were both half something else, so why should it matter? Clary gazed into his eyes and answered, "I trust you."

Jonathan searched her green eyes for any hint of a lie and found none, "I know. I hope never to break that trust." The words were honest. He wanted his mate to always believe his promises. What good would it do either of them if she fought him every step of the way?

Clary pulled back and blushed, "I should go and pack."

Jonathan nodded, "There should be a large saddle bag in your closet. You can only take what will fit in there. Don't forget your weapons. Also, change into your fighting clothing. I will start working with you after the mid day meal. Now, go get started and I'll go get our food from the kitchens."

Clary started walking toward her closet and called out, "Remind me to work with you on updating your language. It is way overdue."

Jonathan watched her retreating form, mostly her backside swaying back and forth temptingly, and answered with a smirk, "Anything you wish, my dear."

Clary rolled her eyes and heard the door close as he left. She walked into the large closet and her thoughts assaulted her all at once. How could she be feeling such things a demon? How could she forget the friends he had slaughtered? How could she forget Jace? It had only been six months since they had all left this life. Jace had been gone for but a year. Already her traitor of a heart was pointing at another. Clary bit her lip in thought, when suddenly a loud voice shut the others out and yelled that she had enough pain and lies in her past. It argued that there was nothing wrong with her having feelings for someone that seemed to love her.

The tension left her shoulders as she decided to listen to that voice. It sounded so sure of itself, and it made the most sense. Great! She was hearing voices, and actually taking sides with them. Clary's palm met her face and she groaned. She looked up and walked over to the fighting outfits that Jonathan had made for her. She shrugged the gown off and pulled the clothes on. She walked over to the full length mirror in the closet and checked herself from every angle. The clothes fit perfectly. She smiled and fingered the silver pendent. It had the Celtic sign for Odin etched into the silver, and it was so artistic that it had become Clary's undisputed favor of the jewelry. It was also the simplest.

She smiled at it before turning to the boots and pulling them on. She quickly buckled them and started looking for the saddle bag that Jonathan had mentioned. It took a bit of searching on her part, but soon she found it, though she had ripped the closet to pieces. She immerged from one rather large pile with the bag held over her head in triumph, and called out, "Yes! Victory!"

She glanced over at the doorway and saw Jonathan propped up on the door seal, a single eyebrow cocked, "Somehow I knew, that no matter how organized I made this room, it wouldn't be long before you trashed it."

Clary glared at him, "You're the one who hid the bag."

Jonathan's eyebrow climbed a bit higher up, "My dear, the bag was on a shelf, in plain sight, with nothing around it. I'm rather surprised that it made the journey from that shelf to the floor and then to the other side of the room." His face was blank as he spoke, and Clary had the urge to throw something at him. She stomped it down as childish and stood up from the large pile of mostly pants and wadded through the mess, over to the door.

She looked up at the much taller man and smiled, "Well, I found the wandering bag, and what have you brought me to eat?"

Jonathan smiled at her wit and turned to the table that they used for eating and nodded, "I believe the American's call is a 'sub sandwich'. I remembered that you mentioned it during your sickness. Something about missing them horribly. I thought that the Kitchens could help you with the nostalgia. I hope you like pickles. I happen to enjoy the taste and had them added, along with black olives and vinegar."

Clary looked at him for a long time before saying, "Ew. Let me guess, you also eat eggs with ketchup."

Jonathan glanced at his mate glared, "How did you know that."

Clary shook her head and looked away, "It is always the hot ones that eat weird."

Jonathan smirked at her, "Well, if you find me so pleasing and would rather not eat, I have the perfect plan. You'll need to shed those clothes though, slowly. I want to appreciate the moment."

Clary laughed at him and sat down. She took a tentative bite of the sub and her eyes widened, "This is actually really good."

Jonathan looked at her blankly, "Imagine that. Food that tastes good." He took his seat opposite to her and lifted the sandwich to take a large bite. He and Clary finished at about the same time. Once they were done, he watched her for a moment, "The clothes suit you."

Clary smirked at him, "You know what they say about guys with good taste in clothes…"

Jonathan glared at her before smirking back, "If you are questioning my sexuality, I could always demonstrate my tastes." His eyes seemed to scold her figure as they raked over her body. Clary shivered under his gaze, and looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She got up from the table and walked into her bathroom. She opened the weapon's cabinet, still wondering why he put it in the bathroom, and started locking and loading. Jonathan was a bit bored from the whole experience and got up. He grabbed their plates and went down to the kitchens to drop them off. He returned to find an empty room. He looked around for only a second before sighing in frustration. Of course, she would decide to run around the manor at the exact moment that he wasn't paying attention.

He turned on the heel of his boot, the military training showing, and marched out into the long, stone hallway. Jonathan unlocked his knees and shoulders before taking a long sniff of the air. His senses locked in on his mate in seconds and he raced towards her. The predator inside him was excited by the chase, and it wanted to find his mate before beginning the mating. It would claw the clothes from her and push her onto the floor. It would then mount her.

The blood in his veins boiled at the thought, and Jonathan pushed a bit more force into his calves as he ran. It only took him a moment to find her. Clary was sitting in the middle of the library, and she had found the manga section. Jonathan smiled a bit; he had the books delivered while she was still in the cell. He had known she would enjoy them. Clary hadn't even bothered to go to one of the many chairs that speckled the large room. It was well lit in any place, as four huge windows were uncovered in the two story room on the north wall. The shelves of ancient and new books were bathed in the sun's rays, and Jonathan couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful like that.

He walked over to her silently, looking forward to her jump. To Jonathan's surprise, she turned to him while he was still a good ten feet away, and said, "Am I in trouble?"

Jonathan looked at her with his unreadable, black eyes, "No. It is simply time for our sparring session. I won't have you in a dangerous situation with no training. So, my dear," he offered his arm, "shall we?"

Clary stood up and set the book back where she had found it before walking over to him and taking the offered arm, "Don't kill me."

Jonathan smiled wickedly, "Not kill you, never kill you. Just maim, or seriously injury." Clary groaned, but they walked down the grand, marble staircase and out onto the training fields. Jonathan let go of her arm, and suddenly disappeared. Clary looked around, but suddenly she felt something collide wither her right side. She looked over and saw the sheath of Jonathan's sword right under her ribs. He smiled at her before the sheath pushed her on to the ground. Thus began the most painful, and grass filled, practice session of Clary's life.

**Well, it didn't have the action I promised to some, but that is coming up. Promise. For real. Yes, I am aware of my day-late-losis, and I apologize. Murphy's Law was in affect from Thursday night through Sunday night. **

**This chapter was really just a view on their interaction with each other, and Jonathan's life. He isn't going to tell Clary he killed the-nameless-corpse-number-one and then beg forgiveness. He doesn't see it as something worth mentioning. To him, it is like one of us saying, "Hey man, I got dressed today!" It doesn't need to be said, when it is pretty obvious. He isn't going to slowly become less bloodthirsty in this story. He is going to remain a demonic man. The name of this story is **_**Angel**_** Tainting. Clary is going to get darker as this goes on.**

**Also, OH MY GOSH! I love you guys! I got so many reviews for chapter one, and not a lot of people even like this ship! It made my day(s) when I checked my email and saw "Review Alert" and "PM Alert". I love hearing what you have to say about the story, and your feelings on the characters. It keeps me interested in writing this story. I try to respond to each review, but I am so sorry if I didn't respond. Don't take that personally, as FF wouldn't let me message for a while for unknown reasons.**

_**So, REVIEW FOR ME! I WRITE FASTER! AND LONGER! **__**There**_** is suppose to be writing in front of this sentence, but I don't know….. It was asking for reviews. Thank you!**

**Oh Darn. I tried, so many times, to submit this on Monday May 9, 2011, but the stupid document uploader wouldn't work! For the record, I was only a day behind! FF caused the problem.**

**-Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan watched Clary for a moment as she rubbed her horse's neck, before he turning back to the road. They had set out as the sun slipped behind the horizon. Her training had awakened her old abilities. Jonathan smiled; she had landed a few good hits. His shoulder was still aching from where she had jumped on him, flying out of a tree. He nudged his large stallion a bit harder to speed up the animal. He wanted to reach their destination by dawn, so that he and Clary would be able to sleep a bit before he slaughtered the Fae, and the few demons that were scattered in the area.

Clary nudged her horse when she noticed that Jonathan was pulling away from her. Soon, her mare was looping along beside Jonathan's gray stallion. He looked down at her, "Is there something troubling your mind, my dear?"

Clary looked around the dark woods, "What are we hunting, exactly?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Yes, it is always wise to know what you are trying to kill. We are hunting a group of Fae and a few demons that are lurking in the area. We will reach the outer area by sunrise. Then we shall sleep for a few hours. Then, when the sun is just over his half way point in the sky, we shall swoop in and kill the fools as they sleep. The demons will come to us as soon as we have set up camp. I will take care of them. They are a bit much for you to handle at this point of your training."

Clary sighed and looked around the suddenly quiet forest, "Do we have to kill the Fae? Sure, they are underhanded creatures that thrive on trickery, but is it our right to decide who lives or dies?"

Jonathan decided that a bit of dark humor would help the situation, "Of course it is not our place! What were you thinking?" She looked at him in confusion, but just as she opened her mouth to ask what he meant, Jonathan continued, "It is Valentine's place. He is the King." He chuckled darkly at her sigh of exasperation.

Clary met his black eyes, "Why is he still King? He is running the Shadow Hunters into the ground."

Jonathan shrugged, "All tyrants fall in the flames they create. Valentine shall be no different."

Clary's green eyes clouded in confusion, "Why is it that you speak and I become even more confused?"

Jonathan smirked down at her and leaned down to her ear. He whispered, "Because you are too busy admiring the view to truly listen to my meanings." He straightened himself and looked down at her, his slightly fanged canines showing, "Do not worry. As soon as you accept your place at my side, it will all be yours. Just as your body will be mine, to do with as my wicked pleasures demand."

Clary rolled her eyes, and ignored him for a while, attempting not to let him see the light blush that had rushed to her cheeks with those words. Jonathan saw it, of course, but decided to let his mate keep the illusion of secrecy. They rode in silence for a while until Jonathan jerked the horses to a stop. Clary started to question him, but he turned to her and glared with burning black eyes into her soul. Clary knew he wasn't going to talk right now. His voice sounded demonic and gravelly and evil and Clary was completely embarrassed to feel heat start to pool in her belly when he said, "Sit there and _do_ _nothing."_ Jonathan paid no attention to the spicy scent of her arousal, and jumped off of his steed.

In a motion too graceful to be completely human, Jonathan unsheathed his sword and melted into the shadows. Clary sat there, looking around franticly, attempting to find Jonathan. A snarl to her left grabbed her attention instead. She looked at the shadows and saw two blue eyes flash at her, a reptilian pupil easily seen. Clary gasped and slipped her hand into her bag for her throwing knives. The large snake like demon slithered out of the trees and rose to eye level, "What do weeeeee have here? A young girl? How tasty!" It opened its mouth and Clary chose that moment to strike. She let three knives fly through the air and embed themselves deep into the demon's mouth. It screamed in pain, "You Bitch! I'll eat you slowly!"

As she reached for the next round of weapons, Jonathan jumped out of one of the trees and buried his sword into the snake's spine. It threw its head around and glared at him, "You smell of demon, yet you fight to protect a Shadow Hunter Bitch. What has made you turn?" The snake bared its fangs and struck at him.

Jonathan pulled his sword free and blocked the blow easily. He smirked at the demon, "I enjoying killing. I do not care what spills its blood for my enjoyment. You just happened to attack my protected. You never had a chance, demon." He drew a dagger and flattened it against his forearm He dove to the demon with his sword and slashed its stomach. The demon screamed and Jonathan shoved the dagger between its eyes. The demon lunged and nicked Jonathan's arm as its last act. It disappeared and Jonathan wiped his sword off. He re-sheathed the dagger and spoke gently, "Did it harm you?"

Clary looked at his arm, "I'm fine, but, your arm. The demon was venomous. We have to get that looked at!" Jonathan smirked ruefully at her concern and swung himself onto the stallion after picking up her knives.

He handed them back to her and smiled, "These belong to you, my dear. I have cleaned them of the creature's essence."

Clary took the blades and again asked, "What about your arm?"

Jonathan rolled his black eyes and answered, "I am a demon, dear. Do you really think that a demon's venom shall harm me? Really Clary, you should consider the facts in such situations. Now let us go. We have one more demon to lure and an entire clan of Fae to slaughter, with only six hours until the sun rises into the sky." He nudged his horse forward and they rode on. About half an hour later, Jonathan stopped again and rolled his eyes, "This demon has been stalking us for the past ten minutes and is doing the worst job. I will go and kill it. It seems that simply waiting for it to attack will take an eternity." He lazily un-sheathed the sword again and jumped off into the trees. She heard a loud hiss and he came back with blood dripping from his sword. He sighed, "That wasn't even interesting enough to get my blood racing. How… disappointing."

He didn't speak again until they reached a clearing and unpacked the horses. He was lounging on a high tree branch when he asked, "Do you not wish to be near me, Clary?"

Clary looked up from the camp fire and asked, "What would make you say that?"

Jonathan jumped down to a lower branch and answered, "Call it foolish human insecurity. I find that it must be appeased before I can truly begin to think of anything. Also, that flame is much too bright for my sensitive eyes. It will go out." Clary turned to smother the fire, but watched in amazement as it simply flickered out of existence.

She found herself in the darkness of the night, and Clary suddenly felt afraid. She began to back up, when she ran into something hard and unyielding. She turned around and looked up. She could make out the basic outline of the face and knew she was leaning against Jonathan. He regarded her for a split second before locking her to his chest with his arms. Clary felt the bands of steel wrap around her and she couldn't find it within herself to fight. Jonathan leaned down to her ear, "I never told you how… fulfilling it was to watch you fight that demon. It made my blood boil. Do you know why?" He gently drew her ear between his fangs and nipped at her a bit. While Clary didn't consciously react, Jonathan felt her weight shift into him. He smirked and ran his lips down to the milky column of her neck. "Are not you going to answer me any of my questions this night?"

Clary turned her head and bared her neck to his searching lips and groaned, "I don't know… why." Jonathan finally came to the meeting point of her shoulder and neck and kissed the skin there harshly. Clary moaned, causing Jonathan to smirk against his treat.

"Watching you fight… it makes me want to claim you… claim you like the demon I am. Do you have any idea how much control it has taken to allow your innocence to still exist?" He drew back and looked at her while his arm slid down her back to cup her behind, pulling her against his lower body. She gasped at the proof of his words pressed against her stomach, and then moaned. That single sound destroyed any self control Jonathan possessed. A split second and Clary was pinned against a tree, Jonathan between her legs. He groaned and thrust at her core, "Do you have any idea the power you hold?" She moaned at the pressure on her clit and clutched him to her. He looked her in the eye before taking a hand and ripping the shirt from her, "I will show you, this very moon." Clary blushed at his actions and moved to cover herself.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arms, pinning them over her head with one hand, "Never hide yourself from me! You are _mine_." As though to prove his claim, Jonathan extended a claw and cut her bra from her skin. Once the ruined material fell, he swooped down and claimed a nipple. Clary screamed at the sensation as he licked and tugged on her. Her moans increased in volume as his hand cared for the neglected breast. Jonathan drew back, "Who do you belong to?" He ground himself against her core and never ceased his torture of her breast.

Clary moaned and moved her hips against his, but didn't answer. Jonathan snarled and stopped, "Who do you belong to?"

Clary groaned at the lost pleasure and realized that he had asked a question. She opened her emerald eyes and glared up at her tormentor, "I belong to no one!"

Jonathan snarled in a harsh smile, "I will possess you." His hand left her breast and slipped down her soft stomach. He rubbed her skin for a moment, and once again his mate was moaning before him. He opened her pants and slipped his hand in, "You will scream my name for the rest of your life." His head went back to her breasts while his hand rubbed her womanhood. He shivered in delight to find his mate so wet for him. He slipped a finger past her underwear and said, "You respond so well to me, because you know you belong to me!"

His finger gently parted her folds and explored her opening. She moaned out, "Please."

Jonathan ran his finger to her clit and rubbed it harshly, "What was that?"

Clary pushed her hips towards him, "Oh God! Please!" The pleasure was seemed to be coiling in her, and all she knew was that Jonathan controlled it. She had no idea what she was begging for, but she needed it. She rubbed against his hand wantonly, not caring about submission or who he was. She only wanted to feel more pleasure.

Jonathan growled at her and thrust his finger into her velvet walls, "I am no god." The feeling of her tight walls nearly caused him to unlace his pants and claim her, but Jonathan forced the need down to focus on pleasuring his mate. He began to move the finger slowly, being sure to be gentle with her, until she was moaning and begging for more. He couldn't help but grind into her again, and he couldn't deny the pleasure she brought him. He slipped a second finger into her and the moans turned to wails of pleasure. She was crying for something and while she didn't know what it was, Jonathan knew exactly was she wanted, but he wanted something first.

As his finger began to pound into her at an inhuman pace, Jonathan leaned against her, reveling in her bare skin, and groaned into her ear, "I'll give you anything. All you have to do is say who you belong to." She groaned and shook her head. Jonathan growled demonically and bit her neck lightly, while adding a third finger to the force below. She was dripping onto his hand, but Jonathan didn't care. His arousal was painful as he thrust his fingers into her, rubbing her clit mercilessly with his thumb, and he didn't care. All he cared about was hearing his name fall from her lips. He drew back and struck at her breast, his fangs capturing the nipple and he bit down. She screamed in pained pleasure from his assault. She didn't know what to do with herself. He wouldn't push her over that edge. He wouldn't release that coil! Why?

Jonathan drew back and breathed hoarsely in her ear, "Who is doing this to you?"

Clary groaned from the assaults of pleasure when his fingers and thrusts sped up, "Oh, Oh! Yes! Yes! God, Jonathan! You!"

Jonathan bit at her neck again, "I am no god. Who do you want?"

Clary thrust her hips in time with his and groaned, "You…"

Jonathan smirked in triumph and felt her about to go over. He growled, "Who do you belong to?"

Clary didn't try to fight the pleasure. It shot over her all at once and her world disappeared into the blinding sensation. She screamed, "Jonathan!" Her cum gushed out onto his hand and Jonathan drew his hand out from her core. Clary's eyes opened wearily to see Jonathan's black orbs locked on her. He lifted the hand with her essence in between them. Clary couldn't look away from his eyes as he sniffed it and then licked each finger while groaning. She moaned at the erotic sight and rubbed against his still prominent erection.

Jonathan growled and pinned her to the tree, "Unless that mouth of yours wants to suck on something, I'd suggest you stop moving." He glared at her, but the flames dancing in his eyes weren't from anger. He was still painfully aroused and her wet core was pressed oh so deliciously against him. He reined in every bit of self control he had not to rip his pants of and sheath himself in her cavern. He saw the sudden spark of mischief in her eye and stepped away from her.

He turned away but froze when he felt her small hand on his shoulder, "What if my mouth does want to suck on something?" Her hand wandered down to his chest and rubbed the hard muscles that she found there. He sighed and leaned into her touch. The same hand slid over to a nipple and rubbed it vigorously. "If that is how your fingers feel, imagine how amazing your cock will feel as it rams into me. I've imagined you taking me roughly against a wall for three months. Do you have any idea how wet I got from it? How needy I was?" Her other hand wrapped around his torso and slid down to cover his arousal, "Let me suck on it." Her hand cupped him, causing Jonathan to hiss in pleasure. "Let me play with it." In seconds he was turned around and kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, their first. His tongue slipped out and ran across her lips. Clary opened willingly, and his tongue rushed in. He plundered every nook and crevice within her, before pulling away. "Let me have it."

His eyes were like black fire, "Do not say things you do not want." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. It was even more brutal that before, and Clary loved it. She pulled away from the kiss and slipped down. He watched her heatedly, the flames in his eyes getting bigger. She looked up at him and smirked. Clary's fingers were nimble as they untied the pants and allowed his manhood to spring out. She stared at it in awe, before bringing her hand up to stoke it. He was huge! She had no idea how they were going to ever 'join'. While she was preoccupied, Jonathan groaned and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Clary jerked out of her thoughts and watched his face while slowly lowered her head and licked the tip. His hands shot into her hair and he growled, "Yes, that is it. Explore me!"

Clary looked up into his eyes and let her tongue slowly lick at his tip. Jonathan moaned at the show and gasped when her mouth opened and took the head in. He didn't taste bad, in fact, Clary liked it. He tasted like a man. She wrapped her tongue around him and pushed forward to take a bit more in her mouth. Jonathan groaned as she took more of him in and then pulled back. The friction of it made his hands tighten in her hair. Clary started bobbing her head, and flicking her tongue against him. Jonathan looked down at her, and she wrapped a hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

The earlier activities and Clary's new, brash persona had Jonathan on edge. He finally had her. She was finally letting him pleasure her, and was even pleasuring him in return. He groaned as her tongue ran down the underside of his manhood. She was so good at this! He almost didn't believe that this was her first time taking a man. Jonathan nearly lost it when her other hand came up and kneaded his balls gently. He could feel the pressure building.

He gasped, "Clary! Yes, Oh! I am going to…"

Clary sucked hard on the head and Jonathan yelled, "I am cumming!" She didn't release him, as Jonathan had expected. She took him and rubbed harder, sucked longer, and soon he couldn't hold it any longer. With a roar that told of his inhumanity, Jonathan poured himself down her throat. Clary was a bit surprised at the sheer amount, but she swallowed and licked him clean. Jonathan leaned on her a bit; the intensity of his release had drained him for a moment. Once he had recovered a few seconds later, Jonathan dragged Clary up and looked at her, "I won't claim you in a forest, but you will soon be claimed."

Clary's eyes were huge at the intensity that was etched into his face. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but the moment his lips slammed into hers, the thought fled her mind. His lips were soft, yet unyielding. Clary realized that she could easily become addicted to him. Jonathan pulled away and the flames had cooled. He looked around. "We need to get some sleep. That was not the wisest decision on my part. Come on." He led her over to a blanket and sat down. He opened his arms for her and Clary sat down next to him. He wrapped her in his arms and they leaned back. The night embraced them, and Jonathan whispered in her ear, "I am sorry." Clary didn't understand why, but she couldn't ask, for Morpheus had already swept her away into his realm.

**JXC**

The sun was just rising when Jonathan woke. He searched the area with his senses before opening his eyes. He looked down at Clary's sleeping face and smiled gently, the first he had ever given the world. He brushed a lock of crimson hair away from her face and enjoyed the moment with his mate. Suddenly, the memories of the night before rushed to his mind. Jonathan slowly extracted himself from his mate and climbed up the tree they had slept under. Once he was seated where he could watch over her, but Clary wouldn't be able to see him, Jonathan leaned his head back on the bark and sighed.

The blood had done its job. He smirked at his triumph. She had been so responsive. He closed his eyes and remembered her face when he had made her reach completion. She was beautiful. She was amazing. He opened his eyes and they blazed with possessiveness, _She was His_. He had wanted to finish the mating last night, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. If Jonathan was completely honest with himself, she hadn't been ready for what he did with her last night.

Another side of his mind reasoned that she had been the one to talk him into the last part, his part. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of her lips wrapped around him while her eyes were locked on him. Growling, Jonathan ripped himself out of those memories. He needed to concentrate on the hunt. Even if he regretted exposing Clary's first time with anything sexual, in the woods, he couldn't afford to lose his mind.

The Fae's den was located beside the lake, about a quarter of a kilometer from their current location. Clary had proven her ability to fight last night, before they… 'stop it, Jonathan. You have work to do!' So, he would use his powers to force their way in. Once there, he could annihilate the majority with little help. Clary would most likely be hesitant to kill them, so he would have to watch over her, or those fops would harm her. No demon worth his magic would allow his mate to be harmed.

Jonathan had just begun to map out the den in his mind, when he heard Clary wake. He glanced down as she rolled over and searched for his body. He smirked at that, she missed his presence. Perhaps she would come straight to his bed when they returned to the manor. She looked around before looking up. She glared at the tree top, "I know you're up there, Jonathan. Now get down here. We have some things to talk about."

Clary heard a limb move and suddenly Jonathan was crouched in front of her. He stood up and regarded her calmly, "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

Clary rolled her eyes and blushed, "I don't have to name out all of the things we did, but… I don't know how I feel about you. I mean, sure there's an attraction, but I don't know what _I feel!_ I don't want what happened last night to happen again, at least until I figure out what made me act so…so… so wanton."

Jonathan snarled, "You were incredibly sure about what you wanted last night. What made it change?"

Clary glared at him, "I am thinking straight now. You killed my friends, and my boyfriend. You helped Valentine start his tyranny. You had me in a cell for a year. You are a _demon_. I am an _angel!_ We," she motioned rabidly between them, "don't mix. It is a law of nature."

Jonathan stalked towards her, and Clary was confronted with just how intimidating he could look as she watched the muscles of his body's excellent muscles flex with each step. He stopped right in front of her and whispered furiously, "I saved you from Valentine killing you. I gave you a safe place to exist until everything calmed down. I killed anything that threatened you. I healed you when you were sick. I made sure you had proper food and hygiene. I taught you. I claimed you! We _mix_ until the end of time! Who cares that you and I are part-mortal enemies? It only makes me want you more!" He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him, "I'll be damned if I let you go." He sealed his promise by slamming his lips onto hers in a desperate kiss.

Clary pushed at his chest feebly, but soon succumbed to his lips. She groaned into the kiss and opened herself to his demanding tongue. Jonathan slipped a hand into her hair and pulled her head back for easier access to her sweet cavern. He explored happily for a while, dancing with her tongue, exploring her mouth, claiming her. He drew back from her and bit her lower lip, pulling it slightly.

He released her lip and looked into her desire clouded eyes, "You wanted to know why you acted in such a wanton woman last night. The answer is simple. You are wanton. You want me. You body craves me. Your heart battles with you mind for me. You want me, just as much as I want you." Jonathan's voice was nearly a growl, he was so angry at her. How could she deny what she felt? What he felt?

Clary gasped and argued, "I don't kno-"

"Yes, you do! If you did not want me, would you enjoy my treatment of you so thoroughly? Would you become aroused by the mere suggestion of intimacy between us? I can smell you even now. Do you know what you scent does? It makes me want to finish what I started last night! Now, stop your foolish doubting of us, before I am forced to abandon our mission and demonstrate the extent of your wanting." Jonathan knew he wouldn't do such a thing where anyone could see them, but she didn't know that. Her green eyes flashed and suddenly Jonathan saw acceptance in their depths. The rage cooled to irritation at the sight, and Jonathan regarded her in silence for a few moments.

Clary looked at him and nodded, "Okay, so are we going there now?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, though you might want to change your clothes. I did destroy the top, at least, in my frenzy last night." Clary looked down and saw how exposed she was and blushed.

Clary wrapped her arms around herself and glared at Jonathan, "And you didn't think to mention this because?"

Jonathan shrugged, smirked, and answered truthfully, "I liked the view of my marks on you."

Clary slapped his chest and laughed, "You are such a pervert." Her earlier anger and embarrassment forgotten.

Jonathan smiled wolfishly, "Only for you, love." I'd kill anyone else, he thought.

Clary shook her head and walked over to where they had left their saddle bags. She dug through it until she found a replacement bra and shirt. Once she had freshened herself up, Clary grabbed a breakfast bar and started eating. Jonathan looked at her for a moment in amusement before grabbing a few of his weapons and placing them where he could access them easily in battle. Clary watched him for a while before doing the same, though with not nearly as many pointy objects.

Jonathan looked her over and finally deemed her fit for battle, "Shall we be going, my dear?" He offered his arm out to her.

Clary looked at his arm for a moment before accepting, "How many are there?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Only about twenty. Don't worry, I have everything planned out."

Clary rolled her eyes as they melted into the shadows of the early morning, "Don't you always?"

Jonathan stopped and blinked, "No. Not always. You seem to be completely impossible to predict. Usually my attempts are failures. So, no, whenever I'm with you, nothing is planned." They continued walking in silence for a while. Jonathan stopped and looked around, caution showing on his brow.

He grabbed Clary and jumped back from their spot on the grass, right as it caved in, and landed at the base of a tree. He studied the hole for a moment before setting Clary down and jumping down into it. He looked up, and the caring light had left his eyes. Jonathan bared his fangs in a grin, "Looks like my job just got easier. Jump down, we'll be surprising the filth."

Clary thought about arguing but finally jumped down and allowed Jonathan to catch her. He looked at her for a split second before letting her go and drawing his sword. He looked back at her, "I would suggest you ready yourself. We will be surrounded soon."

Clary looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

An arrow shot towards Jonathan's head and he dodged it easily. He smirked at the darkness, "Your aim is off. Now, announce yourself like an honorable warrior."

A single Fae with dark blue hair and light blue eyes stepped forward and snarled, his bow at the ready, "Weren't you going to kill my brothers and sisters in their sleep, unannounced?"

Jonathan shrugged and moved faster than light to slit the Fae's throat. As the creature gasped, Jonathan spoke, "I never said I was an honorable warrior." The creature bled out and Clary could only watch in shock. Jonathan looked at her and snarled, "Snap out of it. I can't watch you all the time while following orders." He waited for a reaction and finally got it. Clary nodded and drew out a short sword. Jonathan nodded and rushed down the tunnel. He found the private courters and started moving through them, silently killing the unaware fools. Clary watched him accomplish this act with practiced ease, and she couldn't help but feel a bit aroused that the male that had taken such interest in her was this powerful.

Jonathan stopped in mid step and looked at her heatedly, "If you start that, I'm going to kill everyone in here and then claim you in their blood." A shiver ran down both of their spines at the thought. Clary pushed down her desire and moved to follow him, but the sound of something moving behind her caused her to rely on instinct. Clary spun around and lifted her blade. The shower of sparks from another blade meeting hers, alerted Jonathan. He stood right beside Clary, and watched as she fought the guard. While it would take her a bit longer than it would take him to kill the man, Clary had to learn to defend and kill.

The Fae drew back his blade and swung it for her torso. Clary leapt back and lunged with her own blade. She felt it sink in to something. The Fae groaned and stepped back, pulling the blade out of his leg. Jonathan nodded and smirked, she had severed the femoral artery. This fight was already over, the Fae was just trying to do some damage. Clary's training kicked in and she leapt forward. Her blade was sharpened to perfection, courtesy of Jonathan, and thus it sank easily into the Fae's heart. The green haired man's brown eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Clary panted from the exertion and she pulled her weapon free. Jonathan walked over and smirked down at the corpse. He looked over at Clary and smiled warmly, "Welcome to the hunt, full Shadow Hunter Clary."

Clary looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to answer, but a faint sound from the main room grabbed his attention, "Later. I have to go finish this. Cover me."

He raced off and Clary followed him. Jonathan burst into the room and saw a beautiful woman smiling at him. She looked sadly at the blood on his broad sword, "So, I am all that is left?"

Jonathan nodded and smiled wickedly, "Do not worry about being lonely. You shall join them in a moment." He rushed forward and struck. The woman didn't even fight back as she looked him in the eyes.

His sword had pierced her lungs and stomach, thus it was only a matter of minutes. She smiled up at him, "Don't worry, our time has come. Also, your plans will be fruitful, but only when you have everything to lose." She died with Jonathan glaring at her.

Clary looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Jonathan shrugged, "That was a bit too easy. I don't like it. I have the feeling that the Fae are up to something. Also, they are so cryptic, even I get irritated with them." He looked back at Clary, "Are you ready to leave? We can reach the manor by sun set."

Clary nodded, "Can we at least bury them first?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Fae join with the elements once they die. This den will soon cease to exist, and something amazing with spring forth from nature. Let us go before the den collapses."

Clary looked over the slaughtered bodies mournfully, "It doesn't seem right."

Jonathan glared at her a bit, "You sure do want to consider every philosophy on this trip, do you not?"

Clary looked a bit bashful, "I'm sorry, but lately, everything seems to be different. I'm just trying to find something concrete."

Jonathan smirked at her, "I'm not concrete but I am-"

"I don't want to hear that," Clary interrupted and blushed.

**JXC**

**So, third chapter. We have super lime (my first), action, doubt, slaughters, demons, Jonathan being demonic, Clary having internal battles, and steam growing between the two. Does this make up for the long wait? Hehehe. It was also much longer than the others.**

**Okay, see what had happened was, well, everything. First my family has serious issues, then the guy I was in love with told me he wanted to 'bang' someone that worked for his mom at the hospital, and I got pisses since he had just said "I love you." So, I yelled, and I made him feel like a royal Jack. After this, I realized, "Crap, I love him as a brother." So, we are fine now, though we joke about the yell fest. And there is this creepy stalker guy at school and he is freakin me out. Also, my addiction (not really an addiction) to SesshomaruXKagome distracted me for a loooong time. Also, my teacher informed me that I am a bad writer, though she named me the best in the class. (O_o I don't get it either). So, life stinks. BUT I am done with school now. **

**K, so FF wouldn't let me respond to your reviews so here they are! Yeah I know, FF has something against me lately. I asked, nothing happened. We'll see if I get the chapter submitted on 5-26-2011. It was done then. **

**SerenaAngel1993: I hate the idea of him being good. It takes away from the fun you can have. You can't have that great scene where someone walks in to him with blood splattered everywhere and they ask "Isn't this horrible?" "No, not really. I did worse last time." Walks out whistling. Don't worry, the story will go on with lots of demonic behavior. Thanks for the support**

**Danib819: I didn't really know what to write for chapter 2, and that just slipped out. I didn't like it much, but it served my purposes. Jonathan's mind is a lot of fun to play in. The interactions are what I am focusing on, as that will show the growth. Thank you for the review!**

**KatieGallagherDare: I really love it when someone says that they never liked or considered the pairing, but I make them like it! It makes me keep writing! Thank you for the compliments and review.**

**Fayth Anne Chandler: Well, you got more! Hahaha. Thank you, I love it when people appreciate skilled writing. The dark element should be present throughout the story. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**miniQuiQuiLOVE: Yeah, my first introduction to this pairing and I was "Yeah right…. Cool."I'm glad you liked the story. Thank you for the review!**

**NothingLastsForever: Yeah, I decided to leave that out so it wouldn't be completely rushed. I wanted it to be more like in this chapter, where it was sudden and Jonathan's demon side had a hand in it. Thank you for the review.**

**Max artemis potter: I have followed orders! Thanks for the review!**

**RoseXshapedXtears: Yeah, that is going to be a FUN chapter. "Now what is a sheaths other meaning?" "… I do not comprehend your meaning." Thanks for the review!**

**SARSvirus79: He always seemed like he would be this twisted to me. I love writing it. Thanks for enjoying it and taking the time to review. **

**Mrs. Dimitri: I am so glad that you loved it and I totally got on to writing with your review. Thank you**

**Guys, honestly, I would have forgotten about this story without my reviewer. If I didn't give you a shout out, I am so sorry, but I do appreciate you! The reviews are what make me get my act together and write. So, please REVIEW. **

**Also, for those of you wondering, Chapter 2 isn't so amazing as Chapter 1 because I didn't really like it, it just had to be there. I hope everyone like the update and this note is super long so, I am done. Love you all and read you next time!**

**~~Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	4. Chapter 4

**-peeks head around the corner and throws out a stack of papers- Take it as a peace offering! –ducks back in to avoid flying garbage.-**

Jonathan pushed the horse a bit harder when the manor came into sight. Clary smiled and stretched her back, the loud pops drawing Jonathan's attention. Clary blushed when she saw the amused light enter her -what was he? Her brother? Yes, but brothers don't act like he does. Her Lover? Kind of. He was really, _really,_ good at it. She couldn't help but wonder, if he could do that with just his fingers, what could he do with—she cut the thought off before it got any worse. She blushed even deeper and Jonathan noticed the change. He pulled his horse back to her and asked, "Something troubles you. Would you share it?"

Clary looked up at him sharply as he pulled her from her thoughts, "What? Oh, nothing."

Jonathan rolled his eyes before his black irises bored into her, "I do not appreciate my lover lying to me."

Clary looked at him like a fish out of water, "Wha…. How… I don't understand….."

Jonathan shook his head, "I take it that your confusion is in response to my use of the word 'lover'?"

Clary nodded numbly, "Uh huh."

Jonathan looked at her for a long time, "Is that even a word? It sounds like a punctuated grunt." Clary regained enough of herself to glare at Jonathan, though the flames of green exciting him rather than making him feel uncomfortable. He met her gaze before answering her question, "What else would I be? Or is what happened between us normal for a guy to do to any girl that isn't his lover?"

Clary muttered angrily under her breath, "You're a cryptic bastard, that's what you are."

Jonathan heard it and smirked wickedly, "Actually, my parents were married at the time of my conception and birth. Thus I am not a bastard. You on the other hand, Jocelyn was not married to Valentine when you were born. So, what kind of bastard does that make you?"

Clary glared at him in hatred, though fleeting, and snarled, "I'm not the cryptic bastard here. I am not tall, blond, and…" She stopped herself before the rest came, but Jonathan didn't need to hear the next word to know what she was going to say.

He smirked at her wickedly and asked, "Were you going to say 'handsome'? Because, I am. We already discussed why I am cryptic, and why I am not a bastard. I also never accused you of being a cryptic bastard. I asked what type of a bastard you are, as you are more of a legal bastard than I am."

Clary's eyes narrowed and she scowled, though Jonathan found it incredibly attractive, "I am not a bastard and I was going to say 'ugly'."

Jonathan tilted his head as if in deep thought before nodding, "Our parents conceived you in wedlock, and never had a formal divorce, so you aren't a legal bastard. Since I have no reason to call you a bastard, as you did to me –how cruel, I might add– I understand that you are not a bastard. I also understand that you are lying in hopes of making me stop with this conversation. It isn't working, love."

Clary smacked her hand against her forehead, "Did I mention that you talk in circles alongside being cryptic? FYI that is either a talent, or a serious mental disease. I'm gonna lean of the last one."

Jonathan flinched and brought his hand over his heart in mock pain, "Your words wound me, my dear. Only your kindness can heal me, fair maiden. If only just a fair maiden." His black eyes burned with sudden lust, "Soon, you won't be a fair maiden, but a fair maid. I will be seeing to that."

Clary's cheeks turned red but she glared at him hotly, "I thought you had manners, but you talk to me like I'm some common whore."

Jonathan's eyes ceased to burn with lust, and turned into black flames that sent shivers down Clary's spine, "If you were a common whore, we wouldn't speak. I'd have killed you after I used you. No whore is worthy to be my mate."

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Clary processed his words. She turned to him as they entered the courtyard, "Did you just say-"

"We will discuss this in your chambers. Now get your bag and let the stable hand take care of the horses," Jonathan interrupted her when he noticed the sudden sharpness in the man's eyes that had come to take their horses. He was a good stable hand, and Jonathan would slightly regret killing him if the man turned out to be a double agent. Better to catch the man with useless information, than vital, if he was a traitor. Jonathan smiled evilly at the possibility. He did need a spy in the Rebel cause, for the time when Valentine would fall. Perhaps, once the man was 'spoken too' properly, he could be used.

Clary watched the demonic light come into Jonathan's eye as he studied the stable hand, but just as suddenly as it had entered into the black pits, it disappeared. He slipped off of the horse and walked over to Clary's side, waiting while she dismounted. He offered an arm and Clary took it. She grabbed her bag and he took it from her. Without a word, he took her arm and escorted her through the doors and up the stairs. Clary yanked her arm out of his grasp once they reached her room. "Don't man-handle me."

Jonathan shrugged and opened the door for her. Once they were both inside the room, he bolted it. He turned to her and crossed his arms while leaning against the door. Clary grabbed her bag off of his shoulder with some difficulty, but she ignored the slight smirk that appeared on his face. She walked over to her closet and started unpacking. Once she had finished with the clothes and weapons, Clary returned to her room and saw that Jonathan hadn't moved from the spot that she had left him in. Her confusion spurred him in to speaking, "You had a question for me, and I said you could ask it in your chambers. We have arrived in your chambers, have we not?"

Clary nodded and sat down at the large table in the room, "Did you say 'your mate'?"

Jonathan nodded, "I did utter those words."

Clary rolled her eyes at his behavior, "Would you mind telling me why you said it?"

Jonathan walked over to her and sat down next to her, "A part of me doesn't want to tell you just yet, and I am nearly in agreement."

Clary leaned her elbow and looked at him, "Tell me."

Jonathan sat straight in the chair, "I don't believe I will."

Clary sighed and looked away, "What do you want for the information?"

Jonathan looked at her blankly, "What I want is tied into this subject, so no fair trade can be made."

Clary groaned in frustration, "Just explain the mate thing. It might help me understand everything that's going on around here."

Jonathan decided to have a bit of mercy on her, "You are my mate. I have known this since the second day we met each other. I have been working to make you see that we are good for each other since that moment."

Clary studied him, "So, you love me?"

Jonathan stood up and walked over to the window. He leaned against the glass and watched the stable hand from before, "I do. You are the only person in this world or any other that has no reason to fear me. You are the only person I won't harm. Even if it means my own life, you will live without ever being harmed by me."

Clary watched him, and leaned back in the chair, "Well, that explains a lot." Jonathan turned away from the window and shot her an incredulous look, making Clary shrug.

He shook his head and chuckled, "That is all you have to say about my declaration?"

Clary looked at him, "What else can I say? I am not repulsed by you, I like you, you are interesting, and well, I might be falling for you, so what else can I say?"

Jonathan walked over to her, "One day, you while have so many answers and so few questions."

Clary smiled up at him hopefully, "Because you'll tell me?"

Jonathan smiled back, "Because you will figure it out for yourself."

Clary crossed her arms and grumbled, "It would be a lot freakin easier if you would answer a question one and a while."

Jonathan blinked, "I did answer your questions, just not in the way you had envisioned." He walked over to her bed and pulled off his boots and shirt. Clary watched the muscles ripple under the skin and tried to look away, but her body wasn't having any of it. He flopped backward and groaned in the delight of finally getting to sleep.

Clary tried to speak but couldn't. She cleared her throat and tried again, "What are you doing in my bed?"

Jonathan didn't move but he did answer, "I did not have the strength to go into my room. Your bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. Now, either be quiet or come to bed. It is late and I wish to sleep."

Clary walked over to her closet, trying to stop herself as she changed out of her Shadow Hunter gear and into a tank top and shorts. She let her hair down and walked back to her bed, exhaustion taking over her. She lay down on the bed as far as she could from Jonathan. He didn't move. She turned over and looked at him. He was asleep. She slowly scooted closer to him, and studied him. She smiled; he looked so peaceful in his sleep. The strong lines of his jaw softened, and the burning black eyes were closed to make him almost appear innocent. Clary watched him until, suddenly his arm shot out and pulled her closer to his side. She looked at his face again and his eyes were still shut. "Just sleep, Clary. Nothing will happen to you." His words were soft, and Clary couldn't help but believe him. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest, and soon sleep took her.

Once her breathing evened out, Jonathan opened his eyes and smiled down at her tenderly. She was accepting it. He held her a bit tighter, and soon relaxed enough to fall into a light sleep. He dreamed for the first time in years. For the first time in his life, the dreams weren't horrors.

**JXC**

Clary woke up the next day and looked around for Jonathan. Her search came up fruitless, but just as she was about to get out of bed, the door opened. Jonathan came in, holding a large tray, and he was still shirtless. Clary watched him as he walked over to her and sat the tray down in the middle of the bed. He sat back down on his side and pulled the lid off of one of the plates. It was a large stack of pancakes and he grabbed a plate of about five. He smothered them in syrup and looked over at Clary, "Are you not going to eat?"

Clary looked at him in confusion, "What's all this?"

Jonathan cut a piece of pancake and ate it, "This is breakfast in bed." He turned back to the tray and filled a goblet with orange juice and took it. Clary started exploring the tray and finally picked up a fork and started sampling the things on the trays. Jonathan smiled at her and laughed, "Do not bother picking a single one. There are plenty."

Clary finished chewing a slice of peach and moaned, "Where is this from? These peaches taste just like –"

"Georgia peaches? Yes, they are. I only eat the best. Just like I have Florida oranges, and New Zealand sheep, and Australian Fish, and Irish Whiskey, and Chinese Tea, and Colombian Coffee. I only have the best," Jonathan interrupted and grabbed a slice of a strawberry. He winked at her as he bit into it. Clary watched him for a while before turning back to her meal, silent until Jonathan spoke again, "So, I have to go out today, but I wanted to show you the gardens. I _think_ you'll like them." He smiled and finished his pancakes. Clary picked up the plate that held the pancakes and sampled one. It was wonderful and she started to eat them as well, though not nearly as many as Jonathan had eaten.

The demon watched her closely, studying her movements and habits. He smirked, "They taste even better with the syrup. Try it." Clary looked at him blankly, but grabbed the syrup and dribbled it over the pancake. She ate it and then found he was telling the truth. Clary finished them quickly and realized she was full.

"Thank you for the breakfast."

Jonathan smiled at her and stood up from the bed, almost sliding into a vertical position. He walked over to his door and threw back, "Get dressed. I will not have anyone else seeing you like that. I will be back in about twenty minutes. Wear something to go outside in."

Clary nodded and walked over to her closet as he shut the door, but the lock didn't turn. Clary rolled her eyes and walked into her closet. She looked around, before going over to a window and looking out. The day was cloudy, but it should still be hot. She walked back into the closet and pick out a short skirt, and a chemise to wear. Once Clary had everything on, she grabbed her boots and buckled them on. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and walked over to the clock. Her brow furrowed, Jonathan was late. She waited for a few minutes waiting to see if he would appear soon. Clary started pacing around the room, wondering what could be taking him so long.

Clary walked over to the door and knocked. She heard a crash and a rather loud curse from the other side of the door. Clary reached to open it when the handle moved and Jonathan appeared. His hair was un-brushed, and his shirt was un-tucked. Clary couldn't help but notice his obvious lack of breath and she also couldn't help but notice how good the disheveled look was on Jonathan. His black pants hugged his hips just enough to allude to the muscles they incased. They were loose over the rest of his legs until they wrinkled around the polished black boots. His white chemise was simpler than hers, and the string at his collar bone wasn't tightened at all, and allowed a bit of hair to peek out. That look combined with the permanent fire in his eyes made for a _very, very happy_ Clary.

Jonathan noticed her looking him up and down. He wanted to smirk, but held back the urge. He looked her over and enjoyed the display of her legs. They were one of his favorite things about her. He leaned against the door and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry. I had a bit of trouble with something. Shall we be going?"

Clary nodded, "I don't get what the big deal is about showing me a garden. 'We have flowers. Bang!' Just doesn't sound that interesting to me."

Jonathan chuckled at her antics, "I know how you enjoy painting and drawing, so I thought you might like having a lot of choices to choose from. Plus, the flowers are nearly always in bloom."

Clary regarded him curiously, "How'd you manage that?"

Jonathan shrugged, "The details of the garden are unimportant."

Clary laughed, "Are you embarrassed to have planned that kind of garden."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He looked away from her and studied the ceiling. Oh! That stone was much bigger than the others.

Clary laughed, "Oh My Gosh! You are totally embarrassed." She laughed for a few minutes before smiling over at him, "That is so…. So …. So…. much like a guy."

Jonathan turned to look at her, annoyance creeping into his voice, "Well, dear, I am a guy. You have already seen the proof."

Clary blushed but still laughed, "I can't believe you are embarrassed about this! It's just a question!"

Jonathan growled, "I had them plant a fourth of each garden for each season. Thus, flowers are blooming all year. See, I am not embarrassed."

Clary giggled, "You so are."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Believe whatever you wish, as I can not change your mind, obviously."

Clary continued to poke at him until they got to the doors and he walked out to the garden's entrance. He offered his arm to Clary, and waited for her to take it. Once she did he led her through the garden. Her breath was taken away by the designs and beauty of the place, even though Clary wasn't a flower lover usually. She smiled up at Jonathan, "This is beautiful."

Jonathan felt a bit nervous over her and asked, "So… You like it?"

Clary turned to him and hit him on the chest playfully, "Of course!"

Jonathan smiled and showed her through the garden until they reached the pond. Vines and flowers lined the banks and the great stone wall. Jonathan led her over to a bench and indicated for her to sit down. She did tacitly and waited for him to speak. He sighed and spoke deeply, "I have to leave for a while. Valentine has uncovered some Rebel Forces and I was charged to seek and destroy. I am to be alone on this hunt. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will be back as soon as I can. I have to go and report to him when I leave you. I am already packed to go. You are free to explore the lands, but keep your weapons on you. I do not trust everyone in this manor.

"I have acquired some art supplies for you. They are in the library, second floor, closest to the windows. They are to stay there for the most part." He knelt down if front of her and took her hand in his. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles and asked softly, "I have a request for you. Will you draw a picture that tells what you feel for me? I feel I must know, and what better way than your area of expertise?"

Jonathan rose from his crouch and walked over to the pathway. He turned back, "If I don't come back, I love you."

Clary gasped, for knowing and hearing something were two entirely different things. She looked away and thought of how she should react, but when she turned around, Jonathan was gone with no trace. She sighed, but realized that she might actually miss him. Clary ignored the thought and continued to take in the scenery. The garden he had left her in was covered with roses. Some were in different colors than she had ever seen a natural rose have. There were orange blooms, though those didn't surprise Clary as much as the indigo, purple, pastel blue, and black petals. Clary looked around until she found a multi-colored rose. Blue, white, and purple swirled on the petals and Clary couldn't help but be stuck in awe at the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a voice asked.

Clary jerked her head up and pulled a small dagger out of her boot, "Who's there?"

A soft giggle rang out, "I'm just the gardener's assistant. No need to get so defensive."

Clary huffed, "I'm not defensive."

A girl stepped out from behind a bush with a set of hedge clippers with an eyebrow raised, "You are in the basic defense stance. Your blade is flat against your forearm, showing you are expecting the other person to hit first. But, yeah, I see your point about not being defensive." The girl laughed.

Clary slipped the knife back into her boot and asked the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl stopped laughing and answered, "So you can scream it while we reenact the Matrix?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "As horrible as it is, I'm almost sick of sarcasm."

The girl whistled low and smiled, "Oh my, we are in trouble." She walked over to Clary and pulled her work glove off to offer her hand, "Actually, my name is Mia. I really am the gardener's assistant, and I can tell you exactly how this garden is possible."

Clary shook her hand and smiled, "Hello Mia, my name is Clary. I live here with Jonathan."

Mia smirked, "Oh, we know all about you. You're the one he's been chasing for over a year. I must say, does playing this hard to get work on demon boy?"

Clary smiled back, "It is working very well, though I wasn't playing for a long time. I guess I'm still not playing. He's actually having to work a lot for this."

Mia smiled and nodded, "Good strategy! If he has to work for it for a long time, it will be a lot less likely that he will throw it away." She pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and looked at the flowers, "So you want to know 'bout these here flowers?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah. I didn't think there was such thing as a blue rose, or a purple rose, or a black rose, or even an orange rose. I know there isn't a rose like this."

Mia laughed and pulled the multi-colored rose up, "I don't know how they got this concoction to work, but on the others, we just water white roses with heavy food coloring mixed in the water. After a few weeks, the roses start to take on the color. With the really dark ones, we added more food coloring to the mix and a bit of dye. You see the results."

Clary nodded, "Mom wanted to try that on some of our flowers, but we never got the chance. Life, and all that." She turned to Mia and asked, "So, how long have you worked in the gardens?"

Mia looked up at the sky and thought for a minute, "I think I've been here for about five years, give or take a few months. My dad started me when the manor was owned by another family. When Master Jonathan took it over, he kept most of the original staff. Something about being able to smell lies or what not. The original gardener was let go, but I couldn't take over the post because of my youth. He got a new gardener and I was promised that as soon as this one retires or betrays the Master, I get the position now that I am of age."

Clary smiled at her, "That sounds like something Jonathan would do. So, you really like it?"

Mia looked around before smiling at Clary, "Honestly? It wasn't much of a job until the demon took a fancy to you. He started planning mazes, water fixtures, and gardens. He had me and Alexander –the gardener– start planning them. It took us nearly half a year to get them finished. The ivy has just finished creeping up half of the wall." Mia looked around and sighed in contentment, "He may be demonic, but he does have an artistic bone somewhere."

Clary looked around and realized the truth of those words, "He must have gotten it from his mother."

Mia snorted, "That's for sure! Valentine wouldn't know art if it did an Irish jig on his head with a giant sign flashing its identity." She shook her head in her amusement and started to laugh a bit at the thought.

Clary was shocked to hear a free person say such a thing about the tyrant, but the image forced her to laugh loudly, "You-You're right! He is so bland!"

Mia nodded and looked off, "Good looking, in that 'man that ages really, really well' kind of way, but plain in his tastes."

Clary continued to giggle, "Jonathan could probably give of evidence to back this up with."

Mia looked at Clary strangely, "He is way too loyal to do that."

Clary shook her head and smiled, "He does what he's told. That doesn't mean he can't see Valentine's faults. He enjoys it quite a bit."

Mia laughed, "I am starting to like demon boy more and more."

Clary nodded, "You and me both."

Mia smiled and motioned to the gate, "Want me to show you out of this place? If you don't know the way, it could take hours."

Clary tried to remember the path way that Jonathan had showed her, but she just couldn't remember every twist and turn, "Do you have time? Would it be okay? I would hate for you to get in trouble because of me."

Mia shook her head, "Nah, I'll be escorting the Mistress. No one can punish me for that, or even blink at it the wrong way. Master Jonathan would have them run up by their little toe. Plus, Alexander likes me too much too ever actually get on to me about anything."

Clary shrugged, "Okay. I'm kind of hungry anyways."

Mia chuckled, "It is about two hours past lunch time."

Clary snapped her head around to look at Mia, "Really? I've been out here that long?"

Mia nodded and started to lead the way, "Come on. The cook should have a sandwich or something that you can get. Also, ask for a slice of her German Chocolate Cake. It is worth killing over. Advice for the future. The cook makes great Italian, German, Chinese, and Irish food. Her Polish and Spanish cooking is okay. Her Cajun cuisine is amazing if you like spice. Her other stuff, well, don't special request anything else. Her desserts are amazing, no matter what. If my will wasn't so strong, I wouldn't have a toned figure anymore." She blushed a bit and smiled, "I have a weakness for chocolate glazed donuts with crème or custard filling. Great on the tongue, but bad on the hips."

Clary laughed, "I know what you mean. I have a tendency to pig out every now and then on sugar."

Mia smiled and turned a corner, "We are going to get along so well!"

**JXC**

Jonathan dismounted and handed his favorite stallion off to a cowering stable hand. The boy ran off, leading the horse away from the frightening man. Jonathan ignored the saluting guards and threw the doors open. He ignored the yelling secretary and walked straight down the hall to his father's study. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for it to open. He stepped in and slammed the door shut in the secretary's red face. His father looked at him expectantly, "So? Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Jonathan walked past his father and took a seat in front of the giant desk. Valentine walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in the high backed chair. He looked down at a stack of papers and grabbed a pen, "Was the mission finished?"

Jonathan nodded sharply, "All targets were destroyed."

Valentine looked up, "And Clary?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes in mock disappointment, "She is still breathing. Her reflexes saved her."

Valentine considered this for a while, "Is that so? Well now, don't be disappointed. She is your sister."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, "I have not had a decent fight in a very long time. What is the new mission?"

Valentine leaned back in his chair, "Are you that eager?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "For a good fight? Yes."

Valentine chuckled darkly, "I have just the thing. I want you to go and gather information on a certain Warlock. He has been seen in Singapore. I want him brought back to me, mostly alive. Feel free to toy with him, or gain his trust."

Jonathan raised his eye brow with the minimal amount of emotion that he was known for, "The target's name is what, Father?"

Valentine smiled evilly, "I led you to believe that all of Clary's allies were dead. I wasn't entirely truthful." _Imagine that, _Jonathan thought. "Magnus Bane is still alive. He is the leader of the Rebel Forces. I want him here. Do you understand?"

Jonathan nodded but cursed inwardly. Stupid warlock wasn't supposed to get caught until he was ready for the plan to start moving. He would have to figure some way to salvage this situation. He spoke smoothly, "I understand the orders. I shall set out immediately."

Valentine nodded and went back to the stack of papers, signaling that Jonathan could go. Jonathan rose silently and moved to the door. He was reaching for the door knob when Valentine spoke again, "Also, Jonathan. Do well on this mission. Find me extra stuff. It would be such a shame if something happened to Clary while you were away."

Jonathan's mind roared for him to just kill Valentine, and screw politics, but he turned around calmly and said, "Why would I care?"

Valentine smirked, "We both know why you would care. Good-bye Jonathan."

**JXC**

-**Author looks around corner- Ok, coast is all clear. –steps out and suddenly hundreds of weapons with shape ends are thrown- -ducks and rolls back into hiding spot- -tries again and a mace flies by- Really guys? Really? A mace? A freaking mace? Hey, points for originality.**

**So, everyone should have to take down a tree in their lifetime. That way, you know why you never want to do it again. Then, you could be unlucky like me and have to take down a lot. It really, really stunk. Just so that everyone knows.**

**Ok, so I mentioned specialties of countries and states in this chapter. If I got one wrong –other than the US ones, as I live here-, feel free to review and message me. Also, if you have a specialty in your country that you would like to tell me, feel free to review or message me. **

**Also, I was really sad last chapter. Really sad. Why was I sad, you ask? Because I got 12 review on the first chapter, 10 on the second chapter, and only 8 after a really long and full chapter. I have esteem issues with lemon and lime stuff. I can't help that. Reviews make me more likely to finish this story and add fun stuff. So, if you want to see what this story's ending is, please give me feedback. I really love the people that have review each chapter, but also love to see new people. This story is kind of popular for the ship, and I want to see more of my readers reviewing, please?**

**I also want everyone to know that I think it is so cool that I have so many people from other countries following this story. I look at the stats and while America is always number one, Britain and Australia are swapping between silver and bronze. I am so elated that my story is not only liked by my countrymen, but other nations as well. It is so cool! Another reason to love the internet!**

**This was going to be a filler chapter, but apparently it decided to have some serious plot points happen. –tears of joy- My little plot is growing up!**

**Well, yeah, I made two original characters. Face it, Clary needed a female friend. All women do, no matter how loving our men are. Plus, think of all the new conversation possibilities. "So, exactly how does demon boy do in the dark? Do his skills match his body?" I am horrible, but the results are funny. So, I will be very annoyed if someone yells at me for an OC. They aren't going to take over. They are here to function as side characters. To support the main characters and develop their personalities. Don't worry, a tight leash is present.**

**Also, love SARSvirus79, topoftherock, SerenaAngel 1993, and WildChildBornGood for making me get moving. I was being lazy and you guys made me think about the story and ideas. I love PM's, so feel free to do so again. They make me write, just like reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

I absolutely hate this…..this…..this… THING! I am OCD and it is making the perfectly symmetrical title be off! DEATH! EVIL!

Translations will be located at the author's note.

Jonathan lay back on the hammock, ignoring the movements of the other crew members. The lazy swaying of the large barge slowly sent him into a relaxed state of mind, and it would only be an hour or so until they would dock in the deep harbors of Singapore. Jonathan sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. He really didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to even be on this god forsaken mission, and he knew it was god forsaken because he was on it. Looking back on his life, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't at the top of God's 'to be zapped with good' list. He snorted at the thought of something so ridiculous actually existing. Honestly though, if you couldn't laugh at the memory of being beaten as a child until you got it right, what could you laugh at? Jonathan threw the cynical musings away from his mind and started going over the mission specs that Valentine had gotten for him.

He pulled out the folded papers and read over them:

_Subject: Magnus Bane_

_ Purpose: Classified_ Jonathan snorted at that. There was a difference between classified and Valentine's dirty little secrets. This would be one of the VDLS moments.

_Objective: Bring the subject in alive for questioning or gain the largest amount of information from the subject before termination. Subject is believed to have ties to the Rebel forces, which include the white warlocks and the Fae. If any information proves against this, kill subject on sight and return to base. _

_ Tips: He likes glitter and colors. He's bi. He likes them young. _

_ Languages of Singapore: English, Mandarin, Malay, Tamil are the official languages. Many others are present. Mandarin is the majority. English is second. _

_ Informal Tips: I enjoyed writing the second above line, Cap-e-tone. Yes I did just butcher that word for the hell of it! So, as you have probably guessed, it is your favorite Shadow Geek Hunter, Marcus! It is only through sheer oddity that this mission's subject and my cover name are so close in nature. Har har, Screw you for thinking that. Now on to geeks-ville, aka where the money owners live! So, my town, because let me tell you, your daddy dearest PAYS for me! Don't glare at me. If you're good at something, don't do it for free or cheap. Capito? So, on to the actual tips. _

_ Singapore has a major money laundering business. As in, a very dirty boy comes out squeaky clean! I am so proud of that one! Also, they have some child prostitution, but hey… Everyone does somewhere. Like in New York, or London, Oh My Gosh dude, you can find ANYTHING! Don't ask how I know that! Also, Atlanta, in the Southern United States, dude, they are nearly as bad as the big apple, though they're a lot more protective of the kids. But, New York? If you can bang it there, you can bang it anywhere. So, back on subject, before you use that mind to come, and kill me, do you like my over use of comma's? It is so much fun! Why? Because I know how much incorrect grammar pisses you off! YAY!_

_ Singapore is basically a city-state. So, you remember ancient Greece? Sparta and Athens and Everyone else; like them. Good, you understand young grasshopper. Did you even understand that reference? Oh well. Go watch some cheesy martial arts films and you'll get it. _

_ Congrats dude! It's the middle of monsoon season! This means it is going to be muggy, humid, and wet. So don't fix your hair really nice. It will just go away! Oh the horror! Oh, and it is pretty busy as it is the sea route focal point of South East Asia! Yep! Sailors! Have fun in the bars I know you will be visiting during this mission! I am not paying!_

_ Everyone lives in the cities. Less than one percent is in the rural area. Thus, you can bet that sparkle boy isn't on a farm somewhere playing with his nail polish. So, stick to the seedy underbelly of the capital city that just happens to be named Singapore!_

_ Your contact's name is Chong Rui-jian. Address him as Mr. Chong. You know how Asian names work, I hope. Under no circumstances are you allowed to kill him, unless the totally screws up this mission. He owns a small restaurant on the east side of the capital city. I think he's on Cupid's pay roll, or something. Maybe he has a really good Valentine's Day? Even if the Lord of Bullshit finds out about that, it was worth it if you saw it! Also, if you ever tell him that I called him Cupid, I will kill you online. That huge bank account in Germany? Gone to charity in Africa. Since you care about their pain. Your estates in America, Germany, England, Brazil, China, Spain, and Italy? Sold. Your cute little farm animals? Eaten. Get the pretty picture I'm painting here? _

_ Go have fun, as you have nearly unlimited finances here. So, send me a nice souvenir. Now, you are going to have an accent. So, go to one of the upscale hotels where that won't stand out. Go to a club every now and then, so as to keep people from wondering why you're there. Also, Mr. Chong runs a small restaurant on the eastern side of the city. Now, have loads of fun and see if you can start speaking normally? Your speech pattern stands out._

_ Hoping you send me a pure jade egg or a complete tea set, _

_ Marcus _

Jonathan sighed, he was fluent in Mandarin and obviously English. He dabbled in Malay, but he still wasn't sure that Tamil was an actual language. He had never heard of it before. He rolled his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't need it very much. He would have to focus on his speaking pattern though, or he would draw unwanted attention. He leaded back and replaced the paper in his pocket. He closes his black eyes when and rested, staying right between sleep and consciousness. After an hour or so, a man walked in, "Hey, guys, we're pulling into port."

Jonathan rolled off of the hammock silently and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and scowled at the man, "I'm going."

The man just rolled his eyes and walked away. The other men in the barrack gathered their things and shuffled out the hatch door. They all went to the railing and waved at the people that were lazing around the beach on the other side of the port. Jonathan just looked at them and walked closer to the unloading deck. He rolled his eyes and watched the greenish blue waves lap at the sides of the boat. Jonathan smiled faintly, as he had always enjoyed the water. The ocean described him; usually it appeared calm, but it was always dangerous, and nothing was more lethal than angry waters during a storm. He was lost in his thoughts until he saw the pier come into view.

The loading dock was packed with men and women ready to start their paper work, and get the machinery working. Once the long ramp was set up, Jonathan lumbered down it, acting the part of a young sailor that wanted to see the shore. No one spared him a second glance. He didn't allow the smirk to cross his face until he was seated in the cab as it raced toward one of the hotels. They pulled into the front and Jonathan shrugged the old jacket off, revealing a very nice shirt. He paid the driver and grabbed his luggage. Jonathan walked into the building and planted an arrogant smirk onto his face. He strolled to the desk and began speaking in easy Mandarin, "Nín hǎo, yīnggāi yǒu yīgè bǎoliú de míngyì xià huògēn."

The woman looked up in surprise, and Jonathan flashed a seductive smile. She blushed and began to look through the computer. Her brows drew together in confusion and she responded, "Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, dàn bù shǔyú gāi míngchēng kōngjiān. Yěxǔ shìqíng fāshēng yǔ wǒmen de diànnǎo. Ràng wǒ kàn kàn, rúguǒ wǒmen yǒu yīgè kāifàng de kōngjiān." Jonathan nodded but inwardly shook his head at the woman's foolishness.

She didn't even consider that he could be lying. He turned his attention back to her when she smiled, Wǒ yǒu yīgè dà chuáng tàofáng dǎkāi dì sì fiveth dìbǎn. Nà shì hǎo ma?" Jonathan nodded and she called over a young boy a bit younger than Jonathan to take his bag. Jonathan surrendered it without any resistance and they walked to the elevators.

Jonathan mentally rolled his eyes at the elevator music. It was worst than normal elevator music. Eventually they reached the forty-fifth floor and the boy escorted Jonathan to his suite. He smiled, tipped the boy, before closing the door and dropping the act. His black eyes hardened as they swept the room. He pulled out his stele and wrote the rune for safety on the door. Once the right spells and barriers were in place. Jonathan sighed and dropped his shoulders tiredly. He threw his bag into the bedroom and walked straight into the bathroom. It was almost like he was on autopilot with the energy he was putting into undressing and getting the shower ready.

Jonathan finally woke up when the hot water ran down his skin. He poured some shampoo onto his hand and lathered his hair, but Jonathan couldn't keep his mind from going back to what Valentine had said about Clary. How did that man know? He must have a spy in Jonathan's staff. Jonathan's eyes narrowed dangerously, if so, he would be cleaning house when he got home.

Blood was going to run.

He smirked, his fangs flashing, and washed the soap and shampoo off. He stepped out and shaved the stubble from his face before drying off. He walked out of the bathroom and fell on the bed, not bothering to get dressed. He drifted off for a few hours before waking up about an hour after dusk.

Jonathan sat up and ran a hand through his hair, before getting up and dressing himself in his Shadow Hunter gear. He applied the necessary runes to his skin and armed himself heavily. Finally, he grabbed his wallet and walked down the hall to an ATM. He withdrew about five hundred Singapore Dollars and neatly placed them into his wallet. He attacked the leather pouch to a chain and stuffed it into his pocket, he was not letting a bunch of snot nosed kids pick his pocket while he was busy with something else. He walked out of the hotel and rented a slim motorcycle. He forwent the helmet and revved the engine and started weaving through traffic until he reached the grimy back roads of the eastern side of the city. He slowed down and looked around for the restaurant that Mr. Chong owned. After about an hour of cruising around, Jonathan found it. He hid the bike and walked into the building.

A burly Asian man stood in his way and glared at his clothing, "Cóng qíngrén jié nǐ, gē tè?"

Jonathan glared down that the man and sneered, "Nǐ bù yìng gāi shuō nǐ de gèng jiā zhèyàng, shǎguā. Xiànzài, zhèlǐ de zhuāng xiānshēng?"

The shorter man glared right back at him, but soon looked away, unable to stand the cold black flames that passed as Jonathan's eyes. He turned and led Jonathan through the diners to a back room. He knocked on the door and whispered something that Jonathan didn't catch. The door flew open and they walked inside. The door closed and Jonathan was met with the sight of a middle aged business man sitting at a large desk, surrounded by four burly men. He looked up at their entrance and spoke quickly in a language that Jonathan didn't understand. The other men left, including Jonathan's guide. They closed the door harshly behind them, but Jonathan's attention was locked on Mr. Chong.

The man looked him over, "So, you are the man that Valentine sent to find this Bane?"

Jonathan nodded, but didn't relax, "I'm the best there is. Now, what information can you offer me on the target?"

Mr. Chong chuckled, "You wouldn't jump right into business would you? Here, let me get you something to eat. It is only right, after all, I am the one that had you called here." He reached over and hit a button on his desk. A young woman walked in and he told her quickly in Malay, "Sila pergi dan mendapatkan lelaki ini hidangan yang terbaik malam itu. Adakah ia membawa Yue." The young girl bowed and exited the room. Mr. Chong smiled at Jonathan and motioned to one of the seats in front of his desk, "Please. Sit."

Jonathan moved forward and took a seat, knowing that if he refused, it would end badly for him, simply because the man would get his feelings hurt. Mr. Chong nodded happily and then a soft knock came from the door way. Mr. Chong yelled out for the person to come in, and a beautiful young girl sauntered in holding a tray of food and a drink. She smiled seductively at Jonathan before presenting him with the dinner. Jonathan watched the performance in unconcealed annoyance. He nodded when she put the food down. She moved to sit on his lap, but Jonathan blocked her and snarled, "Aku sedang kerusi yang. Cuti, dungu." The woman recoiled in shame and hurried out of the room.

Mr. Chong frowned, "Was she not to your liking?"

Jonathan sneered, "I'm only ever in the mood for blood. Unless you want to be rid of her, I'd suggest you keep that sorry excuse for a prostitute away from me. Now, the information." Jonathan picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. He paused, remembering his manners, and spoke, "Thank you very much for the food. It is delicious." Though, after not having eaten anything worth calling food in two weeks, anything would be delicious.

The words did their work and Mr. Chong smiled, "Why, thank you! I'm very happy that my establishment was able to bring you fulfillment!"

Jonathan nodded and asked, "So, how did you come to acquire information on Magnus Bane?"

Mr. Chong smiled sheepishly, "Well, Valentine had mentioned him a few times, and then a man matching his description came in here for some of my food. I had one of my waitresses flirt with him and she got his name. He's dyed his hair back to complete black. I noticed the chipped neon green nail polish. He didn't seem too happy and preppy like Valentine had described, but he had an odd feel."

Jonathan resisted the urge to kill only by half a millimeter, "So, you are going by a name and a gut feeling?"

Mr. Chong sniffed in indignation, "Well, Valentine thought it was enough."

Jonathan smiled tightly, "How long ago was this?"

Mr. Chong leaned back in his chair and thought, "The first time was three weeks ago."

His word choice caught Jonathan's attention, "Did you say 'first time'? As in, there have been other times?"

Mr. Chong nodded, "Yes. He took a liking to one of my waitresses. He comes back every now and then."

Jonathan smirked evilly, "Who is the waitress?"

Mr. Chong frowned, "Yue. The one you insulted."

Jonathan finished up the meal, "Well, I'll need to speak with her."

Mr. Chong shook his head, "My boy, she won't tell you anything after the way you treated her."

Jonathan stood up and walked towards the door and smiled lethally back at Mr. Chong, "That only makes it more fun." Mr. Chong shivered when he caught sight of the fangs in the man's mouth. They couldn't be human, and those eyes! Mr. Chong had felt like he was sitting before a demon with the killing intent and evil that was reflected in those eyes. He almost felt guilty for setting this man loose on the so called Magnus Bane.

But, Mr. Chong valued his survival over that of anyone else's, so he didn't interfere with Jonathan's work. He liked living. He didn't want to give it up so soon.

Jonathan closed the door securely and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and saw one of the guards from earlier, "Hey, you!" The guard glared and stalked over to him.

"What," the guard asked in a heavy accent.

Jonathan looked around, "Find Yue and bring her to me. Now."

The guard didn't understand each word, but he could guess what the man wanted. He hurried to find the woman. While the white man had only annoyed him when he first saw his blond hair, the waves of danger coming from the stranger told the guard that he wasn't to be trifled with. It didn't' take him that long to find Yue. She was serving a table. He got her and told another waitress to cover her area. He pulled her into the kitchen and got her in front of the stranger. He left the two, hoping that Yue would be okay.

To Yue's credit, she glared up at Jonathan and growled, "So, you need me now?"

Jonathan grabbed her upper arm and roughly dragged her out the back door and slammed her up against the stone wall, "It would seem that I wasn't incorrect when I referred to you as an imbecile. Now, what do you know of the man who calls himself Magnus Bane?"

Yue struggled to get out of Jonathan's iron grip, but she finally gave up and said, "Nothing. I've never heard that name."

Jonathan smirked wickedly and pulled out a knife and played with it a bit, "Is that your final answer? Because Mr. Chong informed me that you are the one that waits on Bane when he comes in here. He's taken a liking to you. You can't really expect me to believe that you don't know his name." He looked her in the eye and smiled sadistically, "So, I ask again, what _do _you know of a man who calls himself Magnus Bane?"

Yue watched the knife with fear, "What are you going to do to me?"

Jonathan chuckled darkly, "The real question is, what _won't _I do to you. Now, I won't ask you again. Answer the question before I give you some incentive."

Yue started to cry and Jonathan rolled his eyes, "You do realize that crying only annoys the dangerous man with the weapons, right?"

Yue cried harder and Jonathan glared at her, "If you'd just stop that, this might be over a lot sooner."

She started gasping with the waterworks and finally Jonathan slammed her against the wall again. She stopped crying and looked at him, "What do you want from me?"

Jonathan leaned in and dragged the knife tip down the side of her face, not drawing blood, and growled, "Information."

Yue gasped for breath and spoke, "He doesn't say much when he comes in. He just watches me."

Jonathan put the knife away and smiled reassuringly, "Now was that so hard?" His face morphed back to a scowl, "Now, when does he come? What does he wear? Where does he come from?" He didn't loosen his hold on her and she didn't forget the cold of the knife on her skin.

She stammered a bit, but finally go herself under control, "He comes once or twice a week, no set days, but never on a Thursday. He usually wears a black suit and a dark blue tie. His hair is always spiked up. It looks like he's been watching that old anime 'Naruto' and styled it after that character Sasuke." Jonathan rolled his eyes and shook her a bit. She got the message and got back on track, "Well he mentioned a few streets from the North West business districts. There are some pent houses there, but he doesn't really seem the type. He always walks in. I've never seen him use a bike or car." Jonathan shrugged. Bane was probably hiding out with a supernatural being in the city. He'd go hunting after he finished with the girl.

He glanced over at the door and asked, "Have you ever met him outside of work?"

Yue shook her head frantically, "No! Never! I'm not that kind of girl."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and glared at her while pulling the knife back out, "If you haven't picked up on it yet, I can sense when you're lying. Now, if you lie one more time, I'm going to leave a long mark across that face to scar. Got it?" The only reason she was still alive was because of the information she held. Plus, if Bane saw that the people he was interacting with were dying, he'd skip town.

Yue's eyes darted around in panic, "I saw him once down by the main pier! He was just walking around and looking around in the water."

Jonathan threw her away from him and turned. He had only taken a few steps before he turned his head and spoke calmly, "The only reason you aren't bleeding out right now is because Bane will get anxious if his people start dying. That being said, you tip him off in any way, and I lose him as a result, you'll wish I had killed you now. Then, at least, it would have been quick." He had too much riding on this mission to let some foolish slut screw it up.

_ Clary…_

If something happened to his mate because of that woman, she would learn the true meaning of a monster. The world would learn the true meaning of a monster.

His black eyes glowed sinfully, if anything happened to her, the world would mourn.

It would be a day that lived in infamy.

_It would be the day he destroyed the world._

He walked silently to the place he had left the bike, and as he mounted it and took off he sniffed the air and, just as he had hoped, caught the scent of a warlock. He sped off after the scent. It led him to a large warehouse near the docks. He dismounted and walked to the side door, his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

The door squealed a bit as he opened it, but Jonathan was more concerned with scanning the room. It would have been impossible to see anything if he had been a normal human, or even the average Shadow Hunter, but Jonathan could see ever detail easily. He could feel the magic saturating the air. He moved in and unsheathed his sword silently while closing the door. Jonathan studied the room and saw two men standing over to the side, both armed.

He smiled and jumped onto a crate. First rule of combat: seek the element of surprise. Second rule: use your terrain to your advantage. Third rule: Gain the higher ground. All so easy to follow in this situation. He smirked and snuck over to them. They weren't warlocks, but they were Underworlders. Jonathan was glad that his sword was coated in silver. He moved quickly and jumped on top of one, splitting the creature's jugular with his sword. Jonathan slit his vocal chords in the same movement, and the man had no chance to even whimper as he bled out. Jonathan turned to the other and smiled. He twisted his blade and leapt up. The other man drew his sword just in time to block Jonathan's blow.

Jonathan jumped back and bared his teeth in wicked joy. He leapt forward and attempted to strike another blow. His opponent blocked it shakily and threw a blow of his own. Jonathan blocked the attack easily and pulled out his dagger. He sliced the man's arm, and threw his sword wide, allowing Jonathan to strike fatal blow. He slammed his dagger into the man's heart and watched as the defeated opponent feel. Jonathan plucked his dagger out and wiped it on the man's clothing. He slipped it back into its sheath, but left the sword out.

Jonathan walked to the stair silently and ascended them slowly. He threw the door open at the top and walked in arrogantly, "So, where's Bane?"

A seemingly young woman turned to him, her blue snake eyes wide, "How do you know I am associated with him?"

Jonathan strolled to a large, leather couch and sat down. He spread his arms across the back and smirked, "You just told me. Now, where is he?"

The warlock smirked, "I'm not telling you anything." No sooner had the words left her mouth than a man jumped out of one of the doors with a black ski mask on and Nunchaku in hand. He yelled loudly and started jumping towards Jonathan.

Jonathan regarded the man lazily and asked in a bored tone, "What are those called?"

The man froze and said, "Nun-chucks."

Jonathan smirked and suddenly threw a knife in the man's hand, "If you can't say the name of a weapon correctly, I know you can't use it correctly." He turned his attention away from the screaming man and back to the warlock, "Now, where is Bane?"

The warlock glared at him but then looked behind him and bowed her head. Jonathan turned his head and was greeted with the sight of a very angry looking Magnus Bane glaring at him. Jonathan did a quick once-over to the man. The nail polish was gone. The bright colors, except for the bright silk tie, were gone. His hair no longer sparkled, yet it was completely untamed. He wasn't wearing make-up. He also wasn't making Jonathan's gay-o-meter go off.

Jonathan smirked at him, "Hello, Bane. Care to have chat?"

Magnus glared at him dangerously, "You'll understand if I don't bring tea."

Jonathan stood up and pulled out another knife, "Actually, I was looking forward to it."

**JXC**

**So, I am aware of how late this is. I apologize for that. I experience multiple computer issues and this is the third time I have had to write this chapter. I didn't have a lot of enthusiasm to do it after the second time. I didn't bring Clary into this chapter because this was about showing Jonathan's demon side. He's been around Clary so much that he has seemed a bit to tamed. I promised you guys that I wouldn't soften him, and even though I hadn't, it looked like I had. So, he turned into this. I actually like how he acts in this chapter. It helps to make his actions towards Clary even more loving, since now you're seeing how he usually is.**

**Magnus has changed. He will slowly go back to his original character, but he has had to drop the party boy act since it made him stand out on the run. Don't worry, I will handle Magnus with the utmost care, as he is one of my favorite characters. For those of you who are wondering, JACE IS DEAD AND HE WILL NOT SHOW UP IN THIS STORY! Jonathan is having to work for Clary's affections, not sit there and watch her love someone else. We've all been in that position, and I don't feel the need to make my spin on him go through that. **

**Hint: You might want to remember Marcus. He will be coming up again. **

**Now, if someone would like to claim this mace? I don't really have a use for one, and while it was pretty cool on the originality board, I don't really want a souvenir from someone attacking me. If you will please got to the anonymous 'Lost and Found' please take it and leave, while ignoring the many cameras. **

**I thank you all for your patience and the reviews that I received from the last chapter. I felt really loved! So many review! **

**Let's all review that much without me having to get so upset!**

**So, to my American readers, happy 4****th**** of July! To my other readers, you are all awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hi person from Bulgaria! Hi, people that are from Singapore! I think you are all awesome!**

**Translations in order that they appear:**

Hello, there should be a reservation under the name Bane.

I'm so sorry, but there isn't a room under that name. Maybe something happened with our computers. Let me see if we have an open room.

I have a King bed suite open on the forty-fifth floor. Is that okay?

You from Valentine, goth?

You shouldn't speak to your betters that way, fool. Now, where's Mr. Chong?

Please go and get this man our best dish of the evening. Have Yue bring it.

I'm no chair. Leave, imbecile.


	6. Chapter 6

Bane snorted at Jonathan's intimidation attempts, "Don't bite off more than you can chew. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Jonathan launched himself at Magnus, but the warlock threw up a barrier, "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have a mother! Your daddy faked your death, so you never got to know her, but Clary did!" The warlock picked at his nails, "So, how'd it feel to kill her?"

Jonathan searched the barrier for any weaknesses, "Kill who? I've killed a lot of people. Instead of taunting me, go pull a rabbit out of a hat."

Bane chuckled, "Sorry. I forgot about your pathetic conversation skills." The warlock summoned a fire ball and launched it at Jonathan from behind. The demon dodged it quickly and it disappeared from the room. "I mean, how did it feel to cause the death of your own mother and sister? Knowing your twisted little mind, you probably laughed alongside your father. You know, they say a father always loves the girl most. So what does that say about you, my boy? Or should I say, my girl?"

Jonathan finally found a weakness and hit it with raw magic. The barrier fell and Jonathan jumped through the air, aiming for Bane's arm. Magnus rolled his eyes and summoned a sword to block the attack. Jonathan looked at him and smirked, "Well, I'm the apple of my father's eye. They say that when a father sees himself in a child, that's the one he loves the most. As I was the only child he raised, I think my gender is safe." He pulled the blade back and slashed Magnus deeply across his right triceps.

Magnus looked down at the wound with indifference, "As the Roman's used to yell, first blood." He turned his reptilian eyes to Jonathan with a smirk, "It won't be last blood." Magnus summoned a second sword and attacked Jonathan with renewed anger, "I'm going to make you wish I only pulled a rabbit out of a hat!" His attacks doubled in speed, and Jonathan smiled.

He deflected most of the warlock's blows, but a few hit home. Three cuts on his right arm, one on his left leg, and one shallow slash across his stomach. Jonathan laughed, "Finally, someone worth killing!" Jonathan slammed his blade down so hard that it took both of Bane's swords to hold him off.

Magnus shook his head and tried to hold Jonathan back. The demon smirked and pushed most of his weight into the blow. Magnus snarled, "You'll never kill me!"

Jonathan finally broke Bane's block and sliced him deeply across his torso. He smirked as Bane touched the oozing blood, "You're right. I'll just take you captive."

The warlock smirked at him wolfishly, "You honestly think that because you landed a few blows, that I'll just flop down on the ground? Boy, I didn't live this long because I couldn't take down punks like you." Magnus crouched down and threw a bolt of lightning from his blade. Jonathan's eyes widened and he rolled to the side quickly. He watched the bolt slam into the wall, causing the large room to catch on fire. Magnus glared at him and caused a large ring of fire to appear around him. The flames danced blue as they closed in. Jonathan leapt up, only to have one of the flames grow larger, keeping him trapped.

Jonathan looked out, "Am I sensing some unresolved issues here?"

Magnus scoffed and watched the flames close in on his victim, "No. You only killed my boyfriend, his family, his friend, and Clary. No reason for any animosity."

Jonathan looked through the flames, and suddenly he knew a way to get out, "You know, he begged me to kill him! Begged! Like a dog!" The flames flickered.

Magnus glowered and screamed, "Don't you dare talk about Alec that way!"

Jonathan laughed and looked into the warlock's eyes from across the flames, "What? Want me to talk about the way he screamed when we poured molten lead up his ass? You could hear his screams for miles." The flames flickered out of existence for a few seconds, but that was all Jonathan needed.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the demon and pure hatred pulsed through his veins for the man, "I'm going to kill you."

Jonathan smiled, flashing his fangs, "Try it. You've failed so far!"

Magnus growled and attacked him again, swords flying through the air so fast that the human eye wouldn't have been able to see them. Jonathan blocked each blow easily, as the angered warlock wasn't nearly as tactical with his strikes. Jonathan pulled out a dagger and sliced down the inside of Bane's right arm. The warlock gasped in pain, but continued to attack the man before him, hatred fueling his movements.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and maneuvered around for a moment until he had his sword holding Bane's blades down and the dagger at the warlock's throat. Jonathan smirked at him, "This fight is over."

Magnus glared at him, "Then kill me."

Jonathan smiled, "Sure." He pulled the dagger back and slammed the handle against the warlock's temple in just the right place to knock him out. Magnus crumpled to the floor and Jonathan turned to the witch. He smirked over at her, "So do I need to really kill you, or can you repair the wall and then just leave?"

The witch watched him for a moment, "I will not betray Magnus!" Jonathan pulled out a balanced knife and got ready to pierce her heart. The witch held her hands up, "But I will repair that wall and then go shopping for the other magical ingredients he wanted!"

Jonathan nodded his head, "Good girl."

He looked at ninja boy and just kicked him down the stairwell. It didn't take long for the witch to finish the repairs and leave. Finally, Jonathan was left alone with his victim. He tied the warlock to a chair and walked into the kitchen. To be honest, fighting always made him rather thirsty. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to the couch. He sat down and relaxed for about twenty minutes. Near the half hour mark, Magnus groaned. Jonathan got up and turned the chair to face the sofa before walking back to his original seat. Jonathan waited about two more minutes for the warlock to wake up.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and glared weakly at Jonathan, "Why am I still alive?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Because you aren't dead."

Magnus rolled his reptilian eyes and asked with annoyance lacing each word, "Why have you kept me alive?"

Jonathan leaned forward, "I have a business deal for you."

Magnus snorted, "I'll never help filth like you. You're an abomination before the worlds."

Jonathan chuckled, "I am that, but you wouldn't help me even if it would save Clary's life?"

Magnus looked away, "Clary's already dead."

Jonathan shook his head, "No, she's really still quite alive. I spoke with her only three weeks ago." The warlock glared over at him and tested his restraints. Jonathan rolled his eyes, "They aren't going to break or come undone. Do you really think I would make that kind of mistake? Give the devil his due. Or should I say, demon his due?"

Magnus shook his head doubtfully, "You're lying to me. Valentine wouldn't keep her alive. He hates Clary."

Jonathan leaned back, "That he does. He didn't get to make that call, though. I did. I kept her alive."

Magnus glared at Jonathan, suspicion obvious on his face, "Why would you do that?"

Jonathan shrugged, "She's my mate."

Magnus was shocked to say the least. It was nearly unheard of for a demon, or a warlock to find their mate. It was even rarer when that mate wasn't killed right away to avoid weaknesses, "How do you know that?"

Jonathan ran his hand over his face, just thinking about her, "Everything. I couldn't raise a hand against her. I couldn't get her smell out of my head." Jonathan laid his head back, "And her laugh! Angel! I need her like the very air I breathe!" Jonathan remembered suddenly who he was speaking with and looked at the warlock seriously, "So, are you interested in what I have to say?"

Magnus regarded him warily, "Keep talking. What do you want me for?"

Jonathan leaned forward, "So, I know that you have the Rebel forces under your command. I need them."

Magnus sneered, "How would me giving up my army help Clary?"

Jonathan shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I need them to help me kill Valentine."

Magnus smiled wickedly, "Now you have my undivided attention!"

Jonathan smirked, "I thought that would do it. So, I hate Valentine. I have for years. He treats me like his killing machine and his lackey. I'm sick of it. So for the past year, I've been working on the best way to get rid of him. Once that is finished, Clary and I will ascend to the throne."

Magnus scowled, "So you want me to take down a tyrant so that another can take his place?"

Jonathan shot the warlock and incredulous look, "Do you really think that Clary will let me be a tyrant?" After a moment of thinking about it, Magnus shook his head. "Exactly. I have watched everything around this world in concern with governments and politics. I can do the job better than Valentine could ever dream of. I also want to stop being treated like a simple-minded killing machine. So, I need the rebels to help me."

Magnus shook his head, "I won't agree to anything without seeing Clary first."

Jonathan grimaced, "Well, here's the clencher. I have to take you back to Valentine."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I knew you weren't going to betray him."

Jonathan scowled at Magnus and kicked the man's chair over, "Listen, old freak, I am only following those orders loosely because he has Clary."

Jonathan got up and leaned down to Magnus's ear, "And there is no damned way that I am going to put you over Clary. Ever." Jonathan stood the chair back up and walked over to the couch, but didn't sit down. "What we're going to do is simple. You get interrogated for a day or two, and then you break out. I can make it so that is possible. It won't be that hard."

Magnus shook his head and looked down at his restraint, "So… can you let me go then?"

Jonathan thought about it and walked over to the large window and looked out at the city, "How do I know that you won't leave?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "As a part demon to another one, I swear on my magic to go with you to Idris on the condition that I get to speak with Clary face-to-face. Happy?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I won't be happy until I'm with my mate again. But, I can be content with your answer. So, we'll be flying to Germany tomorrow, and then we will portal into Idris. Understand? Oh, I'll need to lock you in a cage for the flight, and knock you out on the way to Idris."

Magnus glared at him warily, "…Why?"

Jonathan chuckled, "What? You don't trust me?"

Magnus snorted, "Of course I don't."

Jonathan turned to him and smirked wolfishly, "Wise decision." He walked back towards Magnus and produced a dagger seemingly out of thin air. "I have to make sure that Valentine can't have any possible way of finding out that this is a scam."

While the demon walked around the large room, Magnus was slowly getting his full power back. He finally let a burst of it out and it effectively disintegrated the ropes. Magnus stood up straight and popped his back, "Now. I have a better suggestion. You have some magical powers, correct?"

Jonathan looked back and rolled his eyes when he saw the warlock had been released from his restraints. Remembering that the warlock had asked a question, Jonathan met his eye, "Yes. It depends upon my mood as to just how complicated it can get." He re-sheathed the dagger and sat back down on the couch.

Magnus stalked over to a door and slipped in. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The warlock slipped his blood stained clothes off and pulled the jeans on. He walked over to a drawer in the bedroom and pulled out a roll of bandages. Magnus started to dress his wounds. Jonathan watched him warily, waiting to see if the warlock would instigate another fight. The cut on the demon's torso started to throb a bit as his powers began to knit the flesh back together. Once the warlock had finished, he pulled the shirt on and walked back into the main room, "So, you're going to make a portal."

Jonathan sighed, "Even if I can do that, I'll have to knock you out."

Magnus smirked, "Oh, kinky!"

Jonathan snarled in disgust, "I am only interested in Clary sexually, so I'm straight, scum."

Magnus humphed in annoyance, "When you're asking someone for help, you really shouldn't insult them. Also, I'm bisexual, not gay."

Jonathan snorted, "So you just can't decide. Even less of a spine!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just have me tied up or something."

Jonathan pulled out a dagger and started playing with it, "Who let you out of the ropes?"

Magnus shot the demon a bemused look, "Well I did of course!" The warlock paused, "Oh, I see your point there. Fine, you can knock me out for an hour. That's it." Magnus suddenly got a wicked thought and decided to torment his partner, "So, since I'm bisexual, and have lately been into women after I finished mourning Alec's death, I think I'll go after Clary. She's just so full of life and wit. I liked her a little bit when she came busting into my apartment in New York, but Alec out shown her there. Think she might go for me?"

Jonathan saw red. No, scratch that, he saw black. He turned and glared at the warlock, "Touch her or even think about touching her and I'll decapitate you with my claws. I don't care who you screw, as long as it isn't around me, my things, or my mate. Got that warlock?"

Magnus chuckled, "You actually fell for that!" The warlock continued to roll around on the floor until Jonathan walked over silently and kicked him hard in the ribs. Magnus gasped and curled into a ball, "Now I remember why I don't like you!"

Jonathan shrugged, "I only need one person to like me, and you aren't her. Now get up and teach me how to open a portal."

Magnus got up and stalked over to a large bookshelf with hundreds of ancient tomes on it, "Alright, alright, keep your fangs in!" He pulled out a book and threw it at Jonathan, "Start reading, imbecile."

Jonathan scowled but opened the book, "You shouldn't insult me. I can kick your ass six ways to Sunday."

Magnus chuckled, "It would take you all week. Now start on chapter 6."

**JXC**

Clary sighed as she stared at the blank drawing board. It had been nearly three weeks, and she had _continued_ to put the drawing off just because she wasn't entirely sure that she _wanted_ to know what it would look like. She picked up the pencil again and started to bring it down on the paper, only to stop at the last second. Clary sighed again and stared at the paper a bit longer.

"So, you _still_ haven't started?" Mia walked in, a plate of German Chocolate cake in her hand. She lopped over to Clary and plopped down on the floor, digging into her food.

Clary sighed dramatically and pouted, "I can't figure out what, or how, to draw him!"

Mia giggled wickedly, "You have got it _so bad_!_" _

Clary glared at the black haired girl, "I do not."

Mia shook her head and continued to giggle uncontrollably, "Do to."

Clary turned on her stool, "Do not."

Mia glared up at her friend playfully, "Do to."

Clary rolled her eyes and turned away, "I am not having this kind of an argument."

Mia finished up her cake and spoke confidently, "You're only backing down because you know I'm right and you can't bring yourself to lie to me about something you know is true!"

Clary slapped her palm against her forehead, "You are absolutely impossible!"

Mia decided to change the subject, "So, do you miss him?"

Clary shrugged, "Kind of. I keep expecting him to walk in the room and say something completely inappropriate before flashing his fangs."

Mia cocked her head to the side, "He does that rather often, doesn't he? Oh well!" Mia stood up and walked over to where Clary was still staring at the blank paper. "Just close your eyes and draw the first line. Isn't the first mark supposed to be the most important?"

Clary sighed, "Fine." She closed her eyes and grabbed the pencil. Slowly leaning in to find the board, Clary pressed the pencil into the paper and lightly moved her hand down.

Mia smiled, "Good! Now, open your eyes!"

Clary did so, and saw just a long line, "And this helped my situation how?"

Mia shrugged, "Maybe now you'll stop thinking of it as a blank surface!"

Clary scoffed but started drawing away. She lightly sketched the outline of Jonathan's face looking away. Clary slowly drew a slight lift at the corner of his mouth, and then she drew a moon in the corner that he was looking at. She straightened the nose, and narrowed the eyes, making him seem more regal and serious. She chiseled away at his jaw, making it a strong square. Clary stopped and looked at the drawing, hoping to see where to start next. Mia looked at it, "Okay, for only twenty minutes that is pretty amazing."

Clary shrugged and started shading around his neck, "The more you do something, the easier it is." She frowned and started darkening his ear.

Mia cocked her head, "Isn't his hair a little long?"

Clary stopped and considered the rather shaggy blond locks. They were a bit long, hanging down to his neck, but he looking like a young Viking, and Clary liked it, "I'm taking a few liberties with this."

Mia shrugged, "I'm going to go look through those Psychology books. Call me over when you get done."

Clary shook her head anxiously, "No! Grab a few and bring them back over here. We can make fun of it and stuff!"

Mai shook her head in amusement but agreed, "Okay. In that case, I'm grabbing the one about Criminology and Psychology!" She walked over to the section she wanted and grabbed a large text book. She walked back over to Clary and plopped down in a large chair, "So, you do realize that this book will more than likely tell us that we are completely and utterly insane, right?"

Clary narrowed her eyes and scowled, "That is beside the point!"

Mia shrugged, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you had accepted this fact." She flipped the book open, "Oh! Serial killers are up first. It says here that most male killers kill for a sexual release, and that is why they take souvenirs from their victims." Mia looked up at Clary, "Does Jonathan take stuff from his victims?"

Clary shot her friend a bemused look, "I thought you liked Jonathan?"

Mia nodded her head, "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't know that he is a stone cold killer. Honestly, there are days when he is ready to kill anything that moves just for the heck of it. So, does he take stuff?"

Clary shook her head and went back to her drawing, "I don't think he does, but I've never really asked him. I don't really want to know all of the details from that side of his life."

Mia shrugged, "I guess I can understand that."

The two lapsed into silence as Clary continued adding small details to the drawing. She added strong shoulders and a loose chemise to his body. A light dusting of whiskers appeared on his face, and a few tuffs of chest hair poked out of the unlaced shirt. An intelligent glimmer flashed in his bottomless eyes.

After a while, a gasp behind her caused Clary to stop and look back at Mia. Mia's brown eyes were fixed on the picture, "Oh my Angel."

Clary looked at her oddly, "What is it?"

Mia slowly got up from the overstuffed chair and walked hesitantly to the easel. She stared at it for a long while before whispering, "You love him."

Clary's emerald eyes shot back and forth between the drawing and Mia, "What are you talking about? I don't love him!"

Mia shook her head, "Yes you do! Look at that drawing! It makes Master Jonathan look like a Fallen Angel that longs for heaven. He's even more gorgeous on that than he is in real life! They say when you love someone, their flaws cease to matter and they only become more beautiful in your eyes. How can you not see it?"

Clary turned to the picture and realized that Mia was right about how Jonathan looked. A black wing peaked up over his shoulder, and his eyes looked up at the sky with such longing. While it had been a long time since Clary had done realistic drawing, by looking at the drawing, no one would believe it. It almost looked like a black and white photo. Clary raised her hand and brushed it over his jaw right under the ear. Could she love him? "I can't show this to him."

Mia snapped out of her shocked state and grabbed the paper, pulling it to her protectively, "Oh, yes you are!"

Clary looked at her friend frantically, "No I'm not! He will think I love him, and then he will do something horrible!"

Mia looked at her friend in concern, "What do you think he could or even would do to you?"

Clary looked out of the window and bit her lip nervously, "He'd change."

Mia laid the picture down, out of Clary's reach, and walked back to Clary, "Why would you think that?"

Clary shrugged, "He's a demon. They don't make happy endings."

Mia sighed in frustration, "You're joking, right?"

Clary whirled her head around to glare at Mia, "Of course not! He's only interested in me because I don't fall at his feet. If I show any emotion towards him, he'll decide I'm not worth anything and just kill me eventually."

Mia scoffed, "I really didn't think you were this stupid."

Clary shot Mia a bemused look, "What are you talking about?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "You're utterly blind! He is completely and utterly in love with you! Everything he does is for you." She turned on her heels and walked over to the chair that held the picture, her arms motioning wildly, "He got this manor, away from the city, for you. He puts up with Valentine for you. He takes the missions for you. He fights to protect you. He only talks about you! He _lives _for _you_! Don't you understand that? The only thing he is going to do after you finally admit that you love him is throw you over his shoulder and take you up to his chambers. He isn't going to change!" Mia grabbed the picture and held it up for Clary to see, "You wouldn't feel this way about him, if you really believed that about him."

Clary sighed, "I just don't know."

Mia rolled her eyes and started to walk out, "I'm going to put this in a safe place. You're going to stay here and think about what you really feel, and what is really going to happen, because I don't want to see you both get hurt." She marched out of the room and slammed the heavy door, and Clary would have been impressed with Mia's show of strength if it wasn't for her mind being in another place, or should one say, another person. Clary got up from her stool and walked to the window seal. She climbed onto the pillowed stone and curled up with her chin on her arms.

Clary couldn't help but wonder if Mai was right. If Jonathan would just be elated, instead of changing.

If they could be happy.

She sighed and watched the sun set. It was a full moon that night, and it was a blue moon. Clary smiled fondly, the blue moon was Jonathan's favorite night. He always wanted to sit for hours and just watch it. She had been so surprised when she found out, thinking that he would prefer the blood moon. He had smirked and said, "I see enough blood on earth. I don't need to see it on the moon." She had laughed, and he had finally gotten her to sit next to him. It had been a good night.

Clary sighed and leaned her head against the glass. She was pretty sure she loved him. The feeling she had for him was different than it was with Jace. With Jace, she had wanted to be around him all the time, and just hear him speak. With Jonathan, she wanted to always make him smile. She wanted him to relax. She wanted him to just… be happy.

She just … wanted him.

Clary got up from the window seal and walked back to her room. She sat down at the table and looked at his seat. It looked so untouched.

Clary slid down to lay her arms and head on the table. She missed him. "I am not going to be the pathetic girl that sits at the house and laments around." She walked into the closet and stripped off her dress and pulled on a long pair of pants and a loose shirt. She tied her hair up in a sloppy bun and pulled on her boots. Clary checked herself once in the mirror to make sure nothing was askew, before walking out of her room and out of the manor. She marched into the stables and saw a stable hand, "Could you get a horse ready for me?"

The stable hand stopped going over the riding equipment and nodded, "Yes, Mistress, but do you have a preference?"

Clary looked over the many horses and spotted Jonathan's huge black stallion looking completely bored. Clary smiled at the horse and pointed, "That one."

The stable hand looked over the very short girl and over to Alexander. The horse could eat her. He shook his head, knowing not to question her, "Okay. Give me ten minutes." He grabbed Alexander's saddle and bridle. He approached the Shire stallion and watched as the horse yanked its head up (higher than the stable hand's head would ever go). Alexander was Jonathan's horse through and through. He didn't take kindly to anyone except his master coming near him. The stable hand couldn't help but worry for his Mistress's welfare. Plus, Jonathan would torture him to death if anything happened to her.

He slowly finished buckling Alexander's leather saddle and watched as the horse's huge hooves nearly landed on his foot. Alexander waited for the final buckle and the bridle to be on before the Shire walked right out of his stall and over to Clary. Clary craned her neck to look up at the horse, "Hi there, big boy." Alexander lowered his head to look at her, nudging her lightly with his white nose. Clary laughed and walked over to a mounting block. She climbed on and watched as the stallion trodden right into position. Clary swung herself into the saddle on the third try, and Alexander danced a bit under her weight.

Clary grabbed the reins and nudged him with her thighs. While Jonathan had been away, Clary had become a very good horse woman, though she hadn't tackled riding Alexander. The stallion was fine with her, as long as he got some attention and Jonathan came back soon. Alexander missed the blond human. He was interesting to ride with. Clary squeezed Alexander with her thighs, sending the Shire into a trot. Alexander hurried off into the hills that rolled across the manor's land. Clary smiled at the bright moon. It was the perfect night for a short ride.

**JXC**

Jonathan sighed and began the spell again, hoping against hope that it would finally work. He got a flicker, but it went out after a minute. Magnus walked through the room and chuckled, "So, we finally found something you are good at."

Jonathan glared at the warlock, "Shut up."

Magnus flopped down onto the couch and shook his head, "No. Getting you angry is the best course of action. The more emotion you have fueling it, the better the magic works. Thus, you suck."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "At least I don't suck literally!"

Magnus sighed, "I am the guy in the relationship."

Jonathan snorted, "I highly doubt that."

Magnus smirked, "I bet you're the one on the bottom."

Jonathan had been chanting the spell, trying to ignore the warlock, but that comment sent his already fried nerves out the window. He turned to chop the warlock into little pieces, but a portal suddenly erupted behind him.

Magnus looked at it before popping up with a smirk, "See? Emotions do work best! Now, let's go."

Jonathan sighed, "What about my stuff at the hotel?"

Magnus sighed and closed the portal, "Go get your stuff, and I'll just piss you off again. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I think I describe a vivid fantasy of mine about Clary. That should do the trick, don't you think?"

Jonathan snarled at him, "Only if the trick is your slow death."

Magnus shrugged, "You never know what the trick is with magicians."

Jonathan's eyebrow cocked, "What magicians?"

Magnus walked to his bedroom, "As magicians are pathetic excuses for warlocks, you would be the magician."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "The first disobedient comment after Valentine's death, and I'm taking you down to the dungeons."

Magnus smirked and called out, "KINKY!" before locking his door and going to fall into the bed. Jonathan sighed and walked out to his motorcycle. He climbed on and headed towards his hotel, trying to ignore the pink sky to the east. He did not want to consider how much sleep he would _not_ be getting.

**JXC**

**So, chapter 6 is up! YAY! For those of you that are detail suckers, I am going back after this is posted and fixing all of those little mistakes in the other chapter. I hope you liked this Magnus. I figured if he could kill Jonathan, he would taunt Jonathan with everything he could think of. Yep, you also had a wonderful amount of Clary time in this. Also, if you don't know what a Shire stallion looks like, look it up! They are HUGE and so GORGEOUS! **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I enjoyed writing it as the computer didn't delete this chapter even once! Over one thousand words of fight scene at the top. I hope you all loved it! I know I enjoyed it. I was happy with the reviews, and I apologize for my little sob story in Chapter 4. I was having a lot of issues in RL at the time, and it bled over into this, so I still want loads of reviews, but I'm not going to break down about less than ten. Maybe. JK. **

**I am hoping that everyone is happy with the characters behavior right now, but I won't be changing it. Sorry guys, but as it is my story, and my plot, they will play by my rules. No, I won't go crazy with the power as my real name ISN'T Julius Caesar. Hitler wouldn't work, as he was always crazy, even without the power. **

**Now, to be honest, there might be a lemon next chapter. There might not. I've told many of you that my muse is making this up as he goes along, so who really knows. It seems to me like he was hinting at it a bit here, but with that guy, you never ever know. So, he just walked over to my imagination's couch and passed out. He won't be up for a few days by the sound of that snore. So, I can't wait to read your reviews and you PM's. I do try to respond to all of them, and I apologize if your got over looked. I love reviews and I'm not afraid of that. **

**So, please review and tell me your feelings!**

**~~Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Due to foul moods, Jonathan has some rather creative moments with the cussing. Those of you that have wanted a sailor Jonathan, he doesn't drop an F, but he hits everything in between. Enjoy the misadventures of Clary, Jonathan, Magnus, and Mia. Sorry for the long wait.**

**JXC**

Clary sat in the parlor, reading a random criminology book when the library doors suddenly burst open. Jonathan, in all of his dark glory, walked through the doors and looked dead at her. Those black eyes glowed as he stalked towards her, an obviously predatory grace in each precise movement. Clary looked up at him, green eyes alight with confusion, "Jonathan, is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. Clary began to feel a small sliver of fear creep into her mind. Why was he regarding her so coldly? Jonathan got closer and closer to her chair, his eyes never wavering.

Clary was so focused on attempting to figure out his motives, she didn't notice the small flash of steel when he slipped a dagger from the arm sheath. For such a large man, Jonathan moved silently. When he was only a few feet away from her, Jonathan stopped and looked down on her, "Miss me?"

Clary watched him carefully but answered, "Of course I did. Mia kept me company, but no one can replace your sense of humor."

Jonathan smirked, but then it faded into the predatory expression from earlier. Next thing Clary knew, she was on the ground, Jonathan was straddling her chest, and there was a dagger at her neck. She looked up at him, fear welling up within her as he flashed his fangs in a deadly smirk, "Miss this?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before his lips were on hers and his tongue was fighting its way into her mouth. Clary resisted for a few seconds, but this was Jonathan. She surrendered with a moan, and felt him smirk into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, both frozen within the moment. Jonathan broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

Clary swallowed and looked down at the dagger, "So, Jonathan, you want to get the blade away from me?"

Jonathan smirked, "Not really." He lowered the blade to her stomach and looked at her, "In fact, I want to do something like this." He shoved the blade into her torso with an empty smile. Clary gasped at the pain and looked up at him desperately. What made him do this?

Jonathan watched her bleed and he chuckled, running a finger through it, "It's like finger painting, but with a bit more preparation."

Clary tried to speak, but only blood gurgled forth. Jonathan's black eyes jumped to her face, "You know what's so much fun about stabbing someone in the stomach? That wound takes the longest to kill you, but it hurts worse than any other. You also can't be saved." He went back to playing with her blood, "Do stop trying to speak. It's distracting." Clary watched him in utter betrayal and heartbreak. What had happened to him on his mission? What could have reduced him to this?

Jonathan snorted, "Your disbelief is written all over your face."

Clary tried to summon the will to glare at him, but with every drop of crimson life that seeped from her, her energy followed. Her eyelids fluttered in the effort it took to keep them open. Jonathan snorted again and looked at her with disgust, "Do something. I don't kill people so they can die quietly. As long as you don't do that pathetic gurgling."

Clary tried to move, but she had already lost too much blood. Finally, she did get enough energy to ask the cliché, "Why?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Demon's don't love. We only kill. It's so much more fun!" He licked his blood covered hand and never let his gaze waver from her own eyes.

The door creaked open and Valentine appeared, a cold look on his face as always, "Did you really think he would change? He's a demon you little fool. He only cared about screwing you. Then you had to play hard to get. Demon's never like that game." He watched as she bled out on the parlor floor. Jonathan stood up and walked to his father's side. Clary struggled to breath, and finally she could struggle no more. She died.

_(AN: Someone would kill me if this is how it ended, wouldn't they?) LINE BREAK!_

Clary jumped up from the bed gasping. She looked down at her stomach and yanked the shirt up. There, she found only white, unblemished skin. She sighed in relief. It had only been a dream. Jonathan was still on a mission, and still hated Valentine. Everything was going to be okay. At least, that is what she kept chanting within her mind until she believed it. She opened her eyes and calmed her self down. Looking around her, she saw the sunlight pouring through the window. It was past noon. She had overslept.

Clary cursed under her breath and rolled out of the bed. She was in the bath before she even had the chance to breathe properly. She scrubbed at her hair viciously and rubbed her skin red. She was going to be late, and Mia was going to kill her with a rusty spoon and shoes. She pulled the plug and dried herself off in a frenzy. Wrapped in only a towel, Clary rushed into her closet and pulled down a pair of light wash jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. She grabbed some underwear and practically jumped into it. She pulled on the clothes and rushed to her vanity, and harshly combing out her long red hair.

Once her hair was mostly unknotted, she shoved her feet into a rather clunky pair of boots and clomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She raced down the stairs, laces slashing through the air, and luck would have it, she stepped on a lace and she went down the stairs a different way than she had planned. She finally stopped at the bottom with a loud groan and laid there for a moment. Soft footsteps alerted her to someone's approach.

Clary rolled her head painfully to the side and saw an amused Mia coming towards her. The dark haired girl squatted down by her head, "You know, I could have told you that was a bad idea. Anything broken, twisted, or dislocated?"

Clary moved everything, and painfully she realized, "None of that, I'm just going to be bruised from head to toe in an hour."

Mia stood up, "Well if that's all, get up and let's go. We have things to do. I'm going into town, and that means by default we are going to town!"

Clary glared at her friend and sat up slowly, hissing, "They are going to think you beat me."

Mia scoffed and looked down at her friend, "You live with a half Demon. They aren't going to accuse me of anything. It's all going on the blond one. It's the perfect plan." She turned on her heels and started walking towards the door, not waiting for Clary to get up. The red head glared at her friend but struggled to her feet. She limped out the door and to the stables. The stable hand saddled Alexander up, only getting bitten on the hand twice. The horse must have been in a good mood. He handed her the reins and about that time, Mia came out on a pale brown mare. Clary used the mounting block and got on top of the giant horse. She was going to miss riding him when Jonathan came home.

Mia looked at her, "I see someone finally got off the floor."

Clary glared at her and Alexander snorted unhappily. He never did like the dark haired girl. He trotted out of the stable, ignoring Clary yelp of surprise. He walked over to the main gate and started on their usual trail. He didn't really care if the other one caught up. Clary sighed; Jonathan's horse was so much like him it was scary. "Alexander, we need to go to town, so could you possibly listen to me for a minute?" The horse rolled his eyes in annoyance and to Clary's surprise; he turned and jogged towards Idris.

Mia looked at them as the pair passed, "Having issues with the horse?" Alexander reached over and bit her hand at the comment and pulled ahead of the other horse. Mia yelped but stayed quiet, not sure what the stallion would do next. They rode to town in silence, as every time Mia tried to talk, Alexander would send her a _most_ evil glare.

They reached the gates rather quickly and Mia took the lead, much to the annoyance of Alexander. They weaved through the streets and people shied out of their way, watching Clary and the black stallion with fear reflected plainly in their eyes. The short girl tried to ignore it, but it was kind of hard. Mia finally saw the seed store and hurried her mare along. Clary followed closely behind her, hoping that nothing would happen. They slipped out of the saddles and tied to horses up in front of the store. Mia turned to her and smirked, "Come on. He'll be fine."

Clary shrugged, not really knowing what the girl was talking about. Mia regarded her with a suspicious look but turned and slipped through the wooden door. Clary followed her quickly.

**JXC**

Jonathan couldn't help but glare at the door through tired eyes. He had _not_ gotten as much sleep as he had wanted and it had only served to _worsen_ his already _foul_ mood. He had a most disturbing dream in the scant moments of sleep he had been able to win. He had killed her, and then taunted her. He had awoken in a cold sweat, and he never woke in a cold sweat. After assuring himself that it was only a dream and that Clary would still be at his manor when Jonathan returned, the demon had showered, packed and rented another motorcycle. It hadn't taken him a horribly long time to get to Bane's warehouse.

So, that is how he found himself glaring at the metal door, vaguely wondering if he could melt it with sheer force of will. So far, it hadn't worked. He slammed his fist against the metal again and swore colorfully under his breath. After a few more harsh beatings to the door, the warlock finally opened it. Beady eyed, Magnus stuck his head out of the cracked door, "What kind of person are you to wake me so early?"

Jonathan sneered angrily, "It is nine AM. You should have no damned problem getting up at such a time. Damn your hide to hell and back from making me wait so long, you slimy bastard."

One plucked eyebrow cocked up on the sleepy warlock, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Jonathan forced the door open and walked to the bookshelf, grabbing the one of magic. He snarled nastily, "Go suck a few cocks, you disgusting little faggot!"

Magnus smirked, "Did I say bed? I meant 'wrong side of the floor'." He closed the door and walked back to his bedroom, with every intention of going back to sleep now that the banging had ceased. The warlock slammed his door and bolted it. There was absolutely no way he was going to be up and about before eleven. It would do the demon brat good to sleep a bit more himself. Bane threw himself down onto the bed and slipped back to sleep rather quickly, after he had place powerful wards around his room. There was absolutely no way he was going to sleep without any protection against Alec's killer.

Jonathan sat on the couch, reading over the book. He had hidden his curiosity over the book from Bane, but now that the warlock had run off to sleep like the lazy bastard he was, he saw no reason to hide it. The pages were weathered from many years of use, and the words were hand written. Obviously magic hadn't gotten so complex that it could just make copies. Even the humans could do that. Still, the slanted scrawl had a rare elegance to it. Jonathan didn't stop to appreciate arts often, but he did stop sometimes. He enjoyed the great masterpieces of time, Shadow Hunter and Human. They all held interesting principles.

For the next two hours, Jonathan raided Bane's refrigerator and read the book, cover to cover. With his photographic memory, he wouldn't be forgetting a single detail. About eleven thirty, Bane opened his door and smirked. He was fully clothed and Jonathan suspected that the neon purple tie wasn't just a fashion statement. The book had mentioned that true masters of the dark magics could transform multiple items into one very eye-catching object. The little clause was supposed to stop the warlock from overusing it, but Jonathan knew that Bane wasn't one to be put off by just a simple bright color.

Magnus grabbed an apple and bit into it savagely. He looked at Jonathan, "What do you want? Why did you actually make this morning so horrible?"

Jonathan sneered, "Look what the bitch dragged in! A half baked asshole with pussy issues."

Magnus glared, "Could you possibly refrain from such issues for a few moments? I would like to think without your constant sailor speech in the background."

Jonathan snorted, "Pussy footing bastard."

Magnus sighed and finished his apple, "Do you kiss Clary with that mouth?"

Jonathan glared at the warlock and grabbed his bag, "I use mouthwash every time I get home from a mission. Now that the damned queen is done, can we go?" He hefted the bag over his black clothed shoulder and pulled out a piece of rope, "I've got to tie you up."

Magnus smirked at him and couldn't help his comment, "Oh, you're so _kinky_ lately. It must be that _darling_ demon side." Jonathan shot him a withering glare and snapped the rope. Magnus glared at him for a while, "You just have to take everything so seriously. Why is that?"

The demon chuckled ruefully, not really planning on gracing the remark with an answer. He pulled the rope into a pre-formed knot and concentrated on the memory of how to open the portal. Jonathan clenched his black eyes closed and focused all of his energy into opening the gateway. A spark of magic was felt throughout the room, but no portal opened. Magnus smirked, "You aren't focusing on an exact place. Magic can't take you to where you want to go if you don't show it exactly where you want to go."

Jonathan snarled and tried again, picturing the spot beside the lake where Valentine had nearly destroyed Idris. Clary had stopped him. She had destroyed the runes enough that the ceremony didn't work at all. In his rage, Valentine had given her to Jonathan, thinking that in his demonic rage, he would kill Clary. Jonathan smirked; he would never let such a thing happen to his mate. With a loud crack, a portal opened.

Magnus smiled and nodded his head, "Maybe there is hope for you. Second try. Not bad for your second day." He turned to the demon and held out his hands, "You'll understand when I don't teach you the more dangerous tricks?" Jonathan put the ropes around his wrists and then tied them around the warlock's waist. Magnus tested the ropes, and knew that had he been without magic, he would have no chance at getting out.

Jonathan pulled a dagger, seemingly out of thin air, and smirked at the warlock, "You'll understand why I'll always enjoy this, right bastard?" The warlock shrugged and tried to brace himself for the blow, but Jonathan never hit someone nicely. The three hundred year old warlock dropped to the ground with a groan. Jonathan smirked and picked him up. The demon threw Magnus over his shoulder and carried him to the portal. Jonathan took a deep breath, "I really hope I'm not a complete magic screw up." He couldn't stop his body from tensing as he stepped through the portal. A sucking sensation was felt, almost like he had stepped into a giant vacuum. He felt the wind being knocked out of him, and it wasn't pleasant. What seemed like hours, really only took a few seconds. In a flash, the sensation was gone and Jonathan stumbled out of a portal, right at the manor. He growled under his breath. This had not been his targeted location.

He heard a scream and the sound of pottery shattering. He turned in homicidal annoyance to see one of the maids watching them in horror. He snarled at her, "Get me a horse, foolish woman!" The maid raced away. She was too scared by the sudden appearance of the Master to do anything but his wishes. In a few short moments, a large work horse was brought to him, fully saddled. Jonathan snarled at the stable hand, "Where is my horse?"

The young man cowered before the wrath of the demon, "The Mi-Mi-Mistress took him to t-t-town." Jonathan sighed; he couldn't stay mad when Clary was involved. He threw the unconscious warlock across the Draft horse's flank and jumped into the saddle. Without a word to the servant, Jonathan had the horse quickly jogging out of the courtyard, towards the capital.

**JXC**

**Well, there is the actual chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. So, Jonathan's plan has been set in motion. Looks like the story climax is coming up. Sorry for the really, really, really long wait. The updates won't be snappy, but that kind of a stretch shouldn't happen again. I hope no one got offended by Jonathan's language in this chapter. It wasn't my intention. So, next you get to see just how well I can transition this demonic Jonathan back into our sadistic lover boy. I honestly have no idea how that is going to come out. Okay, so now for the review replies! **

**GummyBearGumDrop: Sorry if it was lacking. I don't really know what it was lacking, but if it comes to you, let me know. Thank you for the review, and I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**: I know! I was really beginning to wonder about her. What was her problem? Lol. Thank you for the review!**

**DarrenShanisMine: Thanks. She will probably meet Magnus in a few chapter. –glares at muse- He doesn't tell me anything. Lol. Jonathan? Next chapter! I can't wait to reunite them! Everyone except Magnus is dead. He was the only one that I could see getting away from Valentine. After all, there is a reason he has been around so long. I love his character too! **

**Topoftherock: It's been a while! I couldn't kill him! I loved being able to bring him back! The computer does like him. **

**Luna-the-chosen-Angel: He does have such a fun personality to play with! It took a ridiculous amount of time, but I got the next chapter up!**

**Mynameistolong: It can be a word! I love having a new fan! She won't go super evil. More like a 'shades of grey' human. Thank you for the review.**

**Thecracksdontmend: I still want to see that drawing! Magnus should stay funny, I hope. **

**Gothic-Chiq: He is in love. It is so cute.**

**Animejunkie1028: He will be back with her soon! Really though, can there be a good story about Jonathan without some evil? LOL**

**Xoitalianbabexo: I have followed orders, but rather late! Sorry!**

**BK-Black Knight: I hope this was good to you. In Jonathan's rage, there wasn't as much wit, but that should make another appearance next chapter. As for your feelings, I now know I am doing my job as a writer. If I don't have the readers mood swinging with the characters. Thank you for your review!**

**Sam2zeus2: I hope you still like this fic! I am sorry it took so long to update. **

**Taramegareader: I'm sorry that you checked every week without results. I'll understand if you don't keep reading. If you do, I hope you enjoy! I will try to get back on the ball! **

**Vix vik: Seems that your mob got the wrong address. Hehehe. Well, you can call them off now. I've updated!**

**Pink827: Okay! That is to cool! Thank you for the review. I will keep that interaction and description going!**

**YoursForAllOfEternity: I have continued, and I am so glad that you love this story! I don't know if Magnus will find someone to love. The muse is either working, or sleeping. It was in a coma for a while…**

**XxSapphireHazexX: Your name is awesome! Thank you for the review! It really is touching that you think this is the best story about them. I hope you keep reading!**

**Cottonwool: I hope you enjoyed the update! Thank you for the review!**

**Julescapulet: I've put up more chapters! Thank you for the message! **

**LittleLionTamer: I was really busy for a long time, and my muse was in a coma. I'm sorry that it took so long! Thank you for the faith! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**KeepSteady: I hope your withdrawals weren't too bad. Thank you for the review and enjoying the story! I absolutely loved your review! I hope you keep reading!**

**If I missed anyone, please forgive me. If you want a response, just let me know and I will get back to you. I look forward to any reviews I get, and thank you guys for making this the most reviewed JonathanXClary fanfiction on this site! That is so amazing! I mean, really! That is mind blowing! I'd like the thank all of the readers that didn't just let me allow this fanfiction to die! Without your help, this fanfiction would never have been updated. I am very sorry that it took so long, and I will try my hardest not to let that happen again. **

**Please Review and let me know what you thought of the story. **

**Your humbled author,**

**~~ Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	8. Chapter 8

What defines life?

What does any of the squabbling and the routines of time upon a large ball of dirt and water add up too?

So many consider it all to be a godly quest to receive enlightenment. They look to religion. They look to Gods. They look to magic. They look to good. They look to evil. They look everywhere but within themselves. It doesn't make a lot of sense, the way people try to find themselves and the meanings of their existences. They travel to and fro, to learn about themselves. To find themselves. It is just foolish. To wander without temperate purpose, is to wander with no purpose. How can one find purpose from having no purpose?

The world was filled with purpose. Some are to be cooks and feed the people around them. Some are to be soldiers, protecting those that need them. Some are to be leaders, guiding the people who wander. Some are to be killers, cleaning up the scum and the useless. It doesn't really matter that the useless have a family. So what if the wastes of space have a brother, sister, child, spouse, mother, father, cousin, aunt, uncle, or friend? They ate still a waste of space. Their personal ties to the world don't give them a purpose. The meaning of a life can't be found through a connection to another's life.

If wandering was the only way to find one's self, how did billions of other people go about their lives without having to abandon their responsibilities? Did they go throughout their lives without finding their purpose? Did they decide to be meaningless forever? Did they accept their being a speck of sand on the beaches of time? What made them so different? What allowed them to be so calm?

Could it be that the meaning of life, was actual a concept that has to be lived instead of found?

How does one answer a question, when he or she hasn't done the research to know the outcome? That answer is simple to find and understand. Such an answer can not be found with certainty. A small blip of doubt is all it takes to keep an opinion from being a fact. Does research mean running off to the other side of the world? Of course not, even though so many people do just that. It's foolish and a waste of time. To find out who one's inner self is, they have to live the lives they've set out before themselves. Finding yourself isn't about looking for that person. It's about growing into that person. No matter whom it is that you have to face. No matter what it is you have to overcome. Your reactions are what define you.

It's just not always easy to live the life you've put in front of yourself.

Jonathan yanked himself out of his thoughts and looked over the city. He really was sick of it. Sure, it was old. Sure, it was pretty.

What did he care?

He was a simple demon. He wanted food. He wanted shelter. He wanted weapons. He wanted death. He wanted chaos. He wanted his mate. That wasn't much to ask for. A pretty city didn't really fit into his wants. It didn't tickle his fancy, or however the stupid humans said it. He rolled his black-as-death eyes and rode towards the dungeons. It wouldn't be good for him to get distracted and have the faggot wake up early.

Jonathan turned and glared at the lump of warlock that was thrown across the pack animal's flanks. He'd probably be waking up soon. Jonathan looked forward again and slightly squeezed the horse with his thighs. The animal was trained well (though not as good as Alexander) and it responded quickly. Hooves pounded the road as the horse galloped the rest of the way to the gates. The shadow hunters guarding the gateway moved out of his way quickly. He snarled in disgust. They were so scared of him that they didn't even check to make sure he didn't have a hinge on. How would they know if he had been a rebel in disguise. Imbeciles; the lot of them. Something would have to be done once he had the throne.

The people scattered when they realized that the trotting horse wasn't slowing down for pedestrians. Had they slowed him in anyway, Jonathan looked forward to gutting them and their families like fish. Lucky for the pathetic individuals, he arrived at his destination quickly. A stable boy came and took the tired horse from the demon. It danced away from its master and bucked the warlock off. Jonathan grabbed the warlock's shirt to keep him from hitting the ground too hard. As it was, he'd still have a few large bruises.

Jonathan threw the thin man over his shoulder and gave him to a guard, "Warlock to be questioned. Use the usual precautions." The Jewish looking Shadow Hunter nodded and dragged the prisoner away. Jonathan walked up the stairwell, knowing that Valentine would want a full report sooner rather than later. He'd been in that same hall a thousand times, so it seemed to only take him a few moments to reach the study. A curt knock, and a servant was opening the door for him. From the look of surprise, he wasn't expected. He didn't care. It was all a routine anyway; a meaningless moment that would slowly collect until he had wasted years of his life doing things that had no real meaning.

He wanted meaning. Was it too much to ask for the majority of his tasks to mean something? He was sick of being the killing machine. He killed. He liked to kill. He really liked to kill. _Really_ liked to kill. He loved the feeling of warm blood flowing over his hands. He loved watching the light fade from his victim's eyes. He loved to watch the absolute defeat swell within their eyes, right before the death shakes started. He loved every single second of it, and he would never give it up. Someone always needed to die. It was a fact.

Jonathan was led into Valentine's study, and it was just as cliché as he remembered. His sire turned and looked at him coldly, "You're back much sooner than expected."

Jonathan snorted and shook his head, "The freak was obvious. It only took a few hours to locate him." He couldn't have Valentine figuring out that he could open portals. That just wouldn't due. The more secrets Jonathan kept, the more advantages he had over Valentine.

Valentine walked to the window and looked out over his subjects, "Did you have him put in the appropriate cell?"

Jonathan glared at his father's back, "Of course. Unlike some Shadow Hunters, I know how to deal with those creatures." He sat down in a wooden chair, and he hissed as the stiff wood caused his back to strain just a bit too much. He leaned forward and looked at his father, "When shall I be allowed to interrogate him?"

Valentine turned and shrugged, "You and one of my other Shadow Hunters will start the interrogation in two days. I want him to feel the hopelessness of his situation before we start the sessions."

Jonathan nodded, "I understand, sire. May I be dismissed from my mission obligations?"

Valentine sat down at his desk and started looking through some of the papers, "Fine, but my sources tell me that your sister is in town with your grounds keeper. You might wish to get her before heading to your manor." That does it. Jonathan was going to clean house with his servants. He'd have to wait until his revolt time frame was a bit more set in stone, but it was going to happen quickly. He refused to have a spy within his home.

With a blank face that betrayed none of the emotions and murderous thoughts running through his mind, Jonathan stood and inclined his head, "My King. I thank you for the information. Have a wonderful day, Father." The words burned in his mouth. He walked out and softly closed the door. He strolled out of the building and summoned for his horse. A stable boy brought the animal to him, and once again Jonathan missed Alexander. This horse had nothing on his personal stallion. He rolled his black eyes and swung himself easily into the saddle. He would have to go find Clary just so he could trade horses with her. He didn't care if she went to town, or even if she took Alexander; if he wasn't there!

There had been no helping it in this situation, but he still couldn't stand this animal for much longer. He and Alexander had a special understanding. Both were too aggressive with their people. They just didn't click, except with each other.

Jonathan turned the horse and began to go towards the gardening district. Mia would have taken Clary there. Angel knew that the grounds keeper was obsessed with that district. The horse snorted loudly as it slowly trotted to their destination. Despite the pathetic horse's pace, they reached the district in a few moments. It hadn't been that far from the government building. It took about thirty minutes for Jonathan to finally find the seed store that had Alexander tacked in front. The demon smiled when the horse yanked his head up at the scent of his owner. Jonathan tied the borrowed mount next to Mia's horse, and took Alexander. Mia would know what had happened.

Besides, his and Clary's reunion would be best carried out in private. His demon stirred deep within himself, its lust growing dangerously just at the thought of their mate. Jonathan leapt up onto the back of his stallion, and the horse danged happily at the return of his master. He liked the mistress, but she would never replace his master. Jonathan looked at the store front once more before heading out of the city. He hated crowds. They made him feel like the place was over populated. To control population, he had to kill. When he killed lots of Shadow Hunters, he got in trouble. A year ago, that wouldn't have mattered, but now Valentine has leverage. Jonathan would have to reveal all his cards if Valentine threatened his mate and the quick unveiling would throw a wrench into the carefully laid plans.

Soon, the clusters of stone houses and wooden shops faded into the lush green hills of the country side. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan enjoyed being home. He had been gone so long, even though he had been on longer mission than this one. With those, though, he hadn't had someone to come home to. The thought made him smirk. At least that gave him a meaning. He liked meanings. They made life keep from feeling so routine.

A good hour of riding his favored stallion found Jonathan at his manor gates. The sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon. He regarded the giant ball of gas and flame with mild interest. He had taken the scenic route to the manor. Clary was every bit impatient, so she was probably already home. He did wish he could have been there to see her face when she realized Alexander was gone. How long had it taken Mia to convince her that the horse hadn't been stolen?

Jonathan shook his white blond head and road to the stables. He waved the servants away and began to take the saddle off of his beastly companion. The stallion turned his massive head and regarded his master. It was rare that the demon cleaned his mount after a ride. Alexander relaxed and enjoyed the blue moon occasion. He didn't love, but he did like his master. The human-predator wasn't as annoying as the other two legged creatures. The stallion only put up with the red haired human because she gave him treats, and was important to his master.

Jonathan meticulously brushed the horse's hide and made sure to get the sweat off. It wouldn't do for the animal to be unfit for him when the demon wished to go riding next. The fading light didn't bother the pair as they simply existed in silence; only the occasional whisper of the brush breaking the serenity. When Jonathan had finished picking the hooves, checking the mouth, and unknotting the mane and tail of his mount, the demon led the horse to its stall. When the latch had clicked into place, Jonathan walked out of the horse barn and towards the house. He tossed the bag on the floor and left it for a servant to take care of. He ascended the stairs and went straight to his room. He desperately needed a shower.

**Just a quick philosophical look into Jonathan. Also, this is kind of because I'm having writer's block and I can't seem to pull a long chapter. Until I'm cured, you'll be getting short chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you will review for me. Thank you to my loyal readers and followers who got me back here. If there are any detail mistakes, please let me know. Also, I shouldn't have to say this, but this story is AU. Duh. **

**Also, the new chapter uploader wouldn't let me upload this document to my list. It's 2010 word document. Any ideas what's going on?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Your humble writer, **

**Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan looked around his untouched room and sighed. The damned maids had cleaned everything up. While he usually kept his room in an organized order, when he left on the mission he had left things out. They had obviously felt the need to tidy up, and now he wasn't sure where they had put everything. His usual breeches were nowhere to be found. He walked around his room hoping to find the thick black clothing, but it was useless. He growled and grabbed the ridiculous pair of leather pants that Valentine had given to him when the man had been in an odd mood. Jonathan pulled the pants on and glared as they hugged his hips and upper thighs. How did these make moving around any easier? All they did was make him look stupid. He glared lethally at the stupid pants and pulled on a loose shirt.

He heard a bang from Clary's room and then the faint scent of her wafted through the door. The second it hit his nose, Jonathan found another reason to hate the pants. They didn't stretch. He tried to ignore the tight squeeze and hoped that the saying "time make the heart grow fonder" would apply to Clary. He needed her, and he needed her soon. He walked to his boots and laced them up tightly on his feet. The stupid pants were loose around his legs, so he was able to pull the pants over the boots. He only wore the legs tucked in when he was on a bloody mission.

He stood up and walked over to his desk, and looked at the documents that the staff had left for him to review. It was mostly just data about the working status of the manor's lands. The blacksmith had sold quite a few items lately, and as he was using Jonathan's materials the man had to pay back the costs along with ten percent. That was the formula Jonathan used with all of his workers. He didn't care if they had side businesses as long as they gave him his due and their jobs were done to the highest degree. He liked having thousands role in weekly from the arrangement, and they enjoyed being able to make some extra cash. It was obviously a mutualistic relationship.

He finished flipping through the documents of his wealth and started to think about what he would do about Magnus. He had to figure a way for the warlock to breakout pretty quickly on the fifth day without leaving any trails. They would have to check on the guard schedule. Jonathan would make sure that two newbies would be put on duty during the break. That would make them look stupid, and not as many questions would be asked about specifics. They had already placed Magnus into a warlock protected cell, so he couldn't use his magic. A thought made Jonathan smirk with ease; Magnus could easily escape if the two put him in the wrong type of cell after an interrogation.

Jonathan looked through his desk for a piece of paper and started writing the forms and papers he would need to make it all happen. A smudged cell number would do the trick. Newbies never asked for clarification. They were too worried about coming across like newbies. He smirked and started scanning the sheets for the right pair. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found two buddies that had only gotten on duty by themselves about two months before. Long enough that the others leave them alone, but early enough that they have little idea how to actually deal with a situation. Jonathan highlighted their names and stood up.

The leather pants actually made a noise. He glared at them. Why did people wear this stuff? Sure, it was water/blood proof and it held in heat. BUT, it announced his presence everywhere, and it was nearly showing off his manhood! He muttered angrily under his breath before going out of his chambers and down to the dining room. He was starving! The stupid pants continued to make a slight noise as he descended the stairwell. A maid looked up at the sound and her face went stark white before turning a bright scarlet. She smiled nervously and looked back down at the end table that she was polishing.

Jonathan glared at her hatefully and kept moving. He hadn't tucked in the loose shirt, so that helped to keep some of his dignity, but the demon still had a sneaking suspicion that he looked like a wet dream with his tousled hair and leather pants. His mood darkened further until he was simmering in fury when he sat down at the large oak table and yelled for a servant. A man answered and he quickly asked the young master what the kitchen could prepare. Jonathan thought before saying, "Chicken Marsala with a side of garlic potatoes and English peas." The man rushed to get the order ready. In the meantime, he brought the master a basket of fresh butter rolls and a large goblet of wine.

He had just taken a bite of the fluffy bread when Mia walked in casually. Her stature changed when she saw that the Master of the House had returned. She curtsied lowly and spoke, "It is wonderful to see you home safe and well, Master Morgenstern."

Jonathan finished chewing and spoke, "Rise Mia. How has the manor been while I was gone?" He really wanted to know about the leak he had in the manor. If he mentioned it to her, he would first have to be completely sure she was not the culprit. From the smell of the servant, she had been around Clary quite a bit. That didn't help her case. He waited for an answer as he tried to dispel the roaring lust that had weld up within him at the smell of his mate.

Mia stood up straight, "Everything has been running as it should. The manor missed you greatly while the mission kept you away. We hope that you are home for a longer period this time." Jonathan rolled his eyes at the pleasantries, and waved for her to be dismissed. Mia nearly shot him an unpleasant look, but caught herself just in time. Clary put up with that kind of stuff from the help, but Jonathan was a _completely_ different story. She quickly exited the room and headed up to Clary's chambers.

She climbed the stairs and walked into the room. She was greeted by Clary jumping around the room, trying to get the thong to fit right. The red head swore angrily as the stupid lace kept folding. Her breasts were uncomfortably bundled into the green bra she had donned. Clary finally fixed the scrap of lace and looked at Mia, "You could have knocked."

Mia smiled mockingly, "Then I wouldn't have gotten that little show." The façade dropped and she shook her head in disbelief, "You're American. How can you not know how to get a bra and thong on?"

Clary glared at her, "Just because Hollywood is a whore, doesn't mean America's a whore." She picked at the bra, trying to get it right. "This is pathetic."

Mia shook her head and cocked her hip, "Bend forward a little bit." Clary did as instructed. "Grab the sides of the cups and shake." The resulting shimmy was rather entertaining to anyone who knew how to actually put a bra on. Mia laughed heartily at Clary and smirked, "That was just sad. How do you not know how to get a bra on?"

Clary glared at her and walked back to the bed where she had laid the black dress she had picked out. That was not an answerable question, at all. She stepped into the silky fabric and zipped it up. It wasn't an especially long dress. It came to her shins at a decently modest length. Mia's brow rose at the neckline though, "I never figured you for a sleeveless kind of person."

The black fabric was loose and flowing around the short girl's hips, but it was fitted at the top. The result, Clary happily noted, was that her breasts looked bigger than they actually were. She started to send a scathed comment back at her friend, but a sudden thought struck her too hard, "Oh my Gosh! I'm actually getting dressed up for him!" Her eyes widened and blazed emerald. Her freckles stood out more as she paled from the horror of the thought. This was so wrong! It was absolutely wrong. In no way was it right! How could she be doing this?

How had she allowed it to go this far?

What was wrong with him?

What was wrong with _her_?

Everything.

Everything was wrong with them. Nothing like this could work. It was wrong! They had the same mother and father! They should be disgusted by the mere idea of loving each other. How had she allowed herself to fall in love with her brother of all people?

She turned and flopped onto the bed as her inner panic attack continued. Mia watched in worry as she tried to figure out what to do. On minute Clary was fine, but the next had the young woman down on the bed looking absolutely stricken. The only question that stood out to Mia was what was Clary stricken with? She cautiously walked forward and set on the bed, "Clary?" A whimper escaped from the red head. Mia reached her hand out slowly and lightly patted her friend on the shoulder, "Clary, it's okay. Everything will be alright." Mia hated comforting people. She always felt awkward and that she was saying the most cliché and inappropriate things.

Clary turned her head and wailed, "This is a sin before God!"

Mia bit her lip and thought, trying to figure out how to word it, "Well, tell me, is a cousin marrying a cousin incest?"

Clary nodded frantically. She frowned and glared at the wall, "We're just like those creeps in the mountains!"

Mia exhaled and inhaled deeply, and continued her thought, "Well, not really. First cousins have a slight danger of having a mutant baby, but second and third cousins don't. In fact, after fourth cousins, you are no longer related because you share the same amount of DNA as you do with any other person in the world. So let's look at this. Jonathan is considered a half demon, right?" Clary nodded slowly like a small child. "So, that would make you have the same DNA as cousins. Then you are half angel, which would give you the DNA of second cousins. Your pheromones would recognize each other as potential mates since you weren't raised together. So, this relationship is perfectly normal really." Clary's eyes were wide as she went over the information in her head. It did make sense. The reason that incest was illegal was because of the danger to any children from the union.

She stood up and walked over to the window. The night sky gazed back at her with its hundreds of twinkling eyes. She smiled up at the full moon and then down at the dress she was wearing. She walked over to the closet and found some shoes to go with it and looked back at Mia. As Clary opened her mouth to speak her stomach growled loudly. She blushed looked down at her feet, "I think we should go get some food."

Mia stood up from the bed and shook her head, "No. I think you need to go and get some food. Jonathan is back, and he is rather strict about servant-master dynamics. I don't sit at that table. You, on the other hand, do not eat with servants." She walked to the door and opened it up silently, "So, I'll walk you down there."

Clary followed her slowly, suddenly overcome with panic at the thought of seeing him again. As she neared the stairwell, a memory ran through her mind. She loved… Jonathan.

She…loved Jonathan.

_She_ loved _Jonathan_, the _demon_.

She _loved_ Jonathan, the demon _downstairs_.

Clary turned around and started to run back to her room. Too bad for her, Mia hadn't let her Shadow Hunter training slack off. She grabbed Clary's small wrist and held her in place, "You don't get to turn into a coward now."

Clary tried to pry Mia's iron hand off of her wrist, "Let me go!"

Mia's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Never." She dragged Clary a few feet towards the stairs, "I will drag you down those steps if you make me."

Clary snarled at her angrily, "You wouldn't!"

Mia cackled at her and smirked sadistically over her shoulder, "Want a bet?" She stopped at the top of the steps and looked down, "So, are you going to walk down those, or fall down them again?" Clary looked like a prey animal that had just smelled a predator. Mia's hold tightened and she smiled, "It wouldn't look good for you to fall down the same stairs twice in one day." A fire lit in Clary's eyes and she bent her knees. _Jonathan_ was her personal trainer. There was no way that Mia should be able to beat her. Clary relaxed her shoulder, and as expected Mia loosened her hold. Clary quirked up one side of her lip in a small smile of victory. A sharp tug had Mia unbalanced, and a stab to the elbow had Clary free. A rage boiled up from within her and Clary smirked at the servant.

Clary pushed her backward, but held Mia's collar. Clary leaned forward and whispered, "Remember that there is a reason I'm the Mistress of this House." She let the collar go and Mia fell backward. Clary watched for a split second before grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her back up. Mia's wide eyes looked out of place, and Clary just smirked. It felt good to make someone fear.

Mia recovered quickly and smiled nervously, "Yes Ma'am." She turned and walked down the steps, and Clary was close behind her. Mia had seen something evil in Clary's eyes, and it had looked so out of place. Then again, Mia should have known better than to bully Jonathan's mate around. She had always known that Clary couldn't be all rainbows and unicorns. Jonathan would have killed her in irritation. A chill ran down her spine at the memory of those eyes. A small comfort came though; Jonathan would have let her fall, but Clary stopped her. It was an obvious scare tactic, but it had worked.

Clary split from her friend and walked towards the dining room. Jonathan would be there; at least she hoped he would. She reached the heavy oak doors and sighed. Everything was going to change, and she didn't know if it would be for the better or worse. She hoped it would make them happier, but there was nothing certain in love. At least she had realized her feelings. He had always known. She looked at the door with determination and grabbed the silver door knob. The cool metal felt good against her hot skin and she reveled in the feeling for a moment with baited breath. She turned it and pushed the door open. The light from the room shone on her and she smiled at the black eyes that were fixated on her.

Clary smiled at her love and walked forward into the room. Jonathan smiled right back at her with absolute joy on his face.

"Hello, love."

**So, I told you guys that I would be back soon! I produced as promised! The reviews I received from the last chapter were absolutely wonderful and I reveled in the attention. I would like to take a moment to thank all of the readers, followers, and people who have favorited this story. I am very glad that so many people are enjoying this story, and I love it as much as you guys.**

**I am extremely uncomfortable with BrotherXSister relationships because my brother and I have a bad relationship and I am absolutely sickened by the thought of incest. Thus, this chapter is pointing out why they aren't actually committing incest. Incest is defined as a relationship between immediate family. That includes parents, siblings, and grandparents. Cousins are not a part of the immediate family, and it is not considered incest. Does this mean we should all get married to our cousins? No! I was basically raised with mine, so that would be like a BrotherXSister thing! This was to make Clary not freak out so much. She wouldn't be Clary if she wasn't a little uncomfortable with this!**

**Also, people in the mountains, and the southern areas of nations, are NOT backward, incestuous hill billies! That stereotype rarely applies to anyone anymore, and it is extremely offensive to accuse people of that. Clary said that because she is from NYC, where they are notorious for believing stereotypes about people from rural areas. I DO NOT condone that idea, and I actually condemn it!**

**OK! Off my soap box now! I love you all for reading and I love you even more if you review! So, please take a moment to tell me what you love about the story and how you feel about some of the twists I throw in there and the ones that are coming up! I will try to respond to each one personally! **


	10. Chapter 10

Time is relative to gravity. It was a rather complex concept that masqueraded as simple. However, time could also be relative to a plethora of other cosmic powers. Yes, the equation is _E equals mc squared_. Yet, no one ever actually discusses what that means. This is because they believe the trick. They never stop to consider that everything within the equation represents. E would be better explained as delta E, or the sum of E. E represents energy.

Imagine that! The first letter is the symbol. It is a rarity in advanced mathematics.

M is the universal understanding of mass. Because it is a part of a universal equation, any mass unit will apply. C represents the speed of light, which is a fixed number. Now, that was how to explain the equation. While no one knows what it does or why it is important, he or she now has enough information to make their own educated guesses to be tried with trial and error. This is a better teacher than any professional can ever be.

The human brain will try as many paths as it can find, until the correct one is discovered. Then, it will attempt to relate all similar issues to the same path. This is the power of the brain. This was the power of deduction. This was the power of man.

However, man was not the only one with the power of deduction. No, there are many creatures that are far more powerful than man. Many of those have the power of deduction. This is what makes monsters so frightening. That didn't mean that all mankind was frightened of monsters. Some were foolish and were like simple-minded moths. Moths were drawn to light, no matter how dangerous. They were led by forces they would never attempt to understand, yet they followed. Foolish, and eventually deadly. Light was not good or bad. Light was simply a thing that filled space taken from the darkness. It was hot and cold, wet and dry, even calm or furious. _It simply was_, yet everyone assumed that it was some great and powerfully good force working within the universe. It was no such thing. It was a cosmic power which was explained through physics and study. It was not a force of good. Yet, no matter how many people were faced with the true, the masses continued to uphold the bias attitude.

Just as people were against monsters. If light was the source of good, darkness was the source of evil. Thus, the inhabitants of the dark were also evil. It was simple, _linear_ thinking. However, just as mathematics, nothing that seems simple is actually so cut and dry. Monsters have reasons. Monsters have goals. Monsters have rules. Mankind does not. They have guidelines, but those can be broken for the right prize. The ends justify the means, and that is what everyone lives by. When they can afford to deny it, mankind will pretend to live through charity and humility. However, once the situation becomes more tedious, the truth emerges. Humans are cruel, senseless creatures whose base desire is to destroy everything that they come into contact with.

They just won't admit it.

A few are open about what they wish, but those select individuals are locked away before their voices can be heard. Some are even killed for their insightfulness. Funny, that the humans value their personal right to opinion, but think it possible to be offended by a different idea. They are without reason. They do not work for goals, or even strive for success. They mull around, led as a mob by the few special individuals who figured out half of the ideas that are open to humanity. It was pathetic, really. In the interest of peace, they hide anger. In the interest of respect, they lose their identity. In the interest of life, death loses meaning. Humans were a fickle species. Nothing was ever truly right. Nothing was ever just. They listened to the three stories of a single event, not to discover the truth, but to widen the schism between the sides. A division effort meant to weaken future opponents. Humans could say what they wish, but they were always preparing to destroy each other. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was when the humans wouldn't admit it.

It was one thing to be wicked.

It was another to pretend to be righteous.

Jonathan was wicked. He had no illusions of his innocence or his redemption. Honestly, he was quite happy the way he was. He liked killing multiple people in a day. It was slowly resolving the world population crisis. He liked destroying empires. Everyone had to be reminded of their limits. He liked striking fear into the hearts of all who heard his name. He reveled in it. He coveted it. He was open about it.

Just as he was open about his intentions towards Clary. He had never attempted to deceive her. He had been open from the beginning. He had even shared information that would have been better left unsaid. He had done things that could be seen as wrong. He had manipulated her. He had isolated her. He never tried to convince himself otherwise. He understood himself _far_ too well to ever attempt to fool his own mind. It was an impossible venture.

That is what made him a demon. He was not bound by man's weakness. He was only in possession of man's strength. He was a hybrid, and a good one at that. He was a formidable ally, and a horrible enemy. Jonathan knew himself. He always had and he always would. It was his life, his gift, and his curse. Sometimes, such intimate knowledge caused his world-weariness to grow. Other times, it caused his skin to harden or his hand to move faster. He was a force of nature, yet he was against nature. It was an unnatural state, but who said demons had to be natural? Really, who said that hybrid demons had to be natural? There was no law concerning his existence. He was free in a way that only one other being could claim to be. He existed outside of nature, and was not subject to any cosmic force within nature. Time barely affected him. Gravity was weak to him. Light was simply a collection of particles. He was a mighty force that would never be claimed. It was exciting! It was exhilarating! It was incredible!

None of that compared to the feeling of waking up to his mate, in his arms, naked.

Somehow, they had ended up in his chambers. The room was still dark when his eyes shot open. Either the drapes had been drawn, or it was still very early in the morning. He didn't really care which it was. All he cared about was what had woken him from his very pleasurably induced slumber. He waited a moment to see if the disturbance would duplicate itself. Then, another moment passed by, and another.

Finally, it happened. The sound that his sensitive ears couldn't help but detect rang through the enclosed space. His eyes cut over to his mate. She was moaning. He couldn't decide if he should take advantage of it or not. However, newly mated pairs were a bit notorious for not using their brains when it came to a partner. Jonathan found himself relinquishing his control to his baser instincts. They told him what to do.

Light as a feather, his hand moved up the dip of her spine, ghosting over the creamy skin. His black eyes watched as she sighed in her sleep and arched that lovely back. He couldn't help but smile as the hand reached her shoulder. He carefully wrapped his long fingers around the soft curve and slowly tightened his grip. His movements were so calculated and measured; she didn't even stir as he slowly moved her to lie on her back, baring her chest to his hungry eyes. He felt his senses heighten as he beheld the wonders of his mate.

His bite mark stood out sharply on her skin. Red against cream. It would never cease to arouse him. Watching her bleed from his ministrations stirred something deep within him. It was a primal need.

Coming back to himself, Jonathan slowly pulled the sheet back and smirked as more of her was bared to his eyes. Still deep in slumber, Clary slightly curled into herself to ward off the chill of the manor house. Jonathan clucked to himself. That couldn't be allowed. He moved quickly, faster than any creature on earth could achieve. His strong arms grabbed her wrists harshly as his leg forced her own open, pressing himself against her.

Clary awoke with a start, fighting against her assailant with all of her strength. However, Clary's strength wasn't physical, and thus she was unable to shake the attacker off. Jonathan chuckled and pinned her arms above her head easily. Finally, sleep began to fade from her eyes as she looked up at the brute. Realizing who it was, Clary relaxed and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Jonathan used his other leg to spread her wider to allow him to stimulate her womanhood with his thigh, "It was not _my_ idea." He moved so that he was able to clasp her wrists in one hand, leaving the other free to wreak havoc upon her body. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up to meet him half way. He caught her in a demanding kiss; more of a battle than a show of affection. Teeth nipped at tender flesh as tongues plundered the treasures the other had to offer. Groans filled the air as Jonathan's leg moved up and down, becoming damp from Clary's arousal. He bit at her lower lip, allowing her to breathe before capturing them once again.

Finally pulling back, his free hand abandoned her neck to drag lightly down over her collar bone, lingering at the dip found there, and ghosting between her breasts before resting on her stomach. His face remained only inches from her own. His breath mixed with her own. His eyes captured hers and held them captive, as his arms held her wrists. Clary groaned as his cool hand splayed across her heated skin. He chuckled darkly as she tried to escape his hold while moving her hips in time with his leg. He gave her more pressure as she ground herself against him, and the added stimulation caused the angel to push her upper body off the bed, gasping, begging for more.

"Jonathan, please. I need more."

Jonathan grinned lazily as he kissed a breast gently before suckling the nipple harshly. He pulled back when she hissed. He smirked at her with half lidded eyes, "What do you want, lover?"

Clary blushed, partially from the pleasure, and partially from embarrassment at what he wanted. She bit her lip as he returned to her breast, lavishing the sensitive nipple with his tongue. Her back arched, trying to force more into his wicked mouth. As she did, Jonathan's eyes flashed, his cock grew harder, and his jaw clamped down. Clary screamed. Whether in pain or pleasure, she would never know. He pulled back, pinning her hips to the bed, "I told you to speak. If you refuse, I will pleasure _only_ myself to the sight of you, hot with arousal for me. Now speak!" The intensity of his eyes left no room for argument.

Clary bit her lip and groaned in frustration, "Please, Jonathan." Her moans shot pleasure straight to his groin. However, it would not cause him to break a promise. His eyes hardened as he reached down between them. He grasped his manhood and ran his hand up and down, coating the length in his own liquids. He groaned, nearly growled, as he finally allowed some attention to be paid to himself. He hissed through clenched teeth as his hand continued his ministration. Clary whined, wanting it deep inside of her, where it belonged. Jonathan glared into her eyes as he worked himself. As the pleasure grew, Jonathan couldn't hold back.

"Do you know how hot it is to fuck myself while you are lying under me, wet for me? Angel, if you would just tell me what you want, I could shove this cock so deep into your pussy that you would never know where I end and you begin. Would you like that? Me fucking your pussy until you beg me to stop, until you can only lie there as I pound into you so hard that the staff has to leave the manor?" His hand moved faster as his words made Clary even wetter. "Would you scream for me? Oh, I bet I could make you scream, beg for my cum. By the time I'm done with you, you will ruin your panties at the mere mention of my name." Wishing desperately to be with her as she whimpered for him, Jonathan held his resolve and worked himself higher and higher. "Do you want that? Do you want to have to excuse yourself every time I come up in _polite _conversation, so you can go thrust your fingers as deep as you can into that pussy, imagining they are my cock?" Clary moaned loudly, desperate for stimulation.

Finally, the burning became too much. Clary broke, desperate, "Please! Fuck me! Make me cum with your mouth, your fingers, your cock, whatever you will give me! I just want you! Please, oh Angel, please take me!"

Jonathan smirked down at her and moved his hand to her pussy, rubbing the lips, being careful not to penetrate just yet. As he gave her the delicious friction, Clary moaned loudly, throwing her head back on his pillows. The painful frustration did not disappear. Instead, it turned its needy eyes to Jonathan. It needed more. As the coil within her began to slightly tighten, Clary squeezed her eyes shut, moaning his name in a seemingly holy mantra.

Jonathan watched, enthralled by her every breath. He pulled his hand back as she tried to grind herself against it. Slowly, he released her hands. With his newly freed hand, he held her hips down. Once he was sure of his control, he lowered his head down to neck and dragged his tongue roughly across his mark. The dried blood only heightened his senses. Her smell. Her sounds. Her feel. It all came together in a wonderful medley to drive him insane. He sank his fangs deep into her neck, marking her all over again.

Clary writhed in pleasurable pain, not sure whether she wanted to get away or closer to him. Slowly, licking his lips, Jonathan pulled back from his savage kiss. The dark red of her blood showed starkly against his pale skin, through the darkness of the room. His teeth glistened white as he bared his teeth in a feral grin. Through heavily lidded eyes, Clary watched her mate. He really was a beautifully dark creature. A fearsome demon. A handsome man. A strong warrior. A strategic thinker. How had she ever been so lucky as to have found this creature? How could she have ever gained such a permanent ally who challenged her as well as he protected her? As she pressed her heated body closer to his, Jonathan growled almost too low to be heard by the human ear. It only made Clary hotter.

Then, he ran his hands and sharp eyes up and down the sides of her body, imprinting the images for future attention. His ever smirking lips opened as he spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, "Clary."

She looked at him, waiting for his next move.

"Clary."

He pulled back and she couldn't figure out why.

"Clary," he yelled, his face suddenly full of irritation. "Have you not heard a single thing I've said? Pay attention when I talk to you!"

JCJCJCJCJC

Just like that, Clary snapped back into the real world. Unfortunately, her clothes were still secured upon her body, Jonathan was not waiting to pleasure her every fantasy, and they were not in his den of sinful pleasure. Nope. Clary's over active imagination had simply wandered down that path when Jonathan decided that their time would be far better spent discussing (translation: him not giving her a chance to get a word in edge wise!) the stats of the Shadow Hunter Protection Force that resided a few kilometers from the inner city. Really, he should know to use British units by now. She was, after all, American. She may know what a kilometer is, but it wasn't how her mind measured. It was what stupid mathematicians thought up to make her life harder.

Jonathan watched her, irritated from sleep deprivation and her inability to pay him any attention. Here he was, ignoring his body's needs, to spend time with her, and she was not even exercising the good grace to pay attention! His tired eyes watched as she squirmed. His nose smelled her arousal, and that wasn't helping his mood. He couldn't act on it at the moment and yet she persisted in perfuming the air with the mouthwatering aroma! It was inconsiderate to an entirely unknown degree!

If only he knew. If only Jonathan was able to peek inside of her mind and see just what was distracting her so thoroughly!

Sighing, frustrated at the entire situation, Jonathan asked her pointedly, "What was the last thing I said?"

Clary was pretty sure he didn't want a smart answer, or the last thing his fantasy-self had said. However, on the former, she couldn't help herself, "You said 'Pay attention when I talk to you'. In a rather irate tone, I might add."

His stare was mean, demonic, and lethal. Those black pits of hell bore into her very soul. Unblinkingly, they fixated onto her freckled face. As the tension in the room grew exponentially, Clary found herself wondering if he was even breathing from the absolute stillness that rippled from his aura. Slowly, (in a very Severus Snape tone, Clary mentally added) Jonathan spoke, "Can you… take nothing… seriously? I have just attempted to relay the plans for the fall of a tyrant to you, no details omitted, and you have completely dismissed their importance." His head fell into his hands, and Clary suddenly realized that behind the façade, Jonathan was a demon, but also a man. That man was holding the fate of a species within his hands, and he felt the weight of all his decisions. An ache formed in her chest that had nothing to do with pleasure. Slowly, her hand began to creep across the dark stained, wooden table. The destination was going to be his arm, but Jonathan suddenly jerked back up. His eyes were weary as he spoke, "I understand. I really do. I have been gone for a long time. It must seem unfair to you that I return only to discuss statistics and resources. Honestly, I had wished to claim you, but I have to make sure that you remain safe. Valentine practically threatened to destroy you, Clary! If this doesn't work, he could take you from me!" His voice lost its strength as he spoke, until it finally cracked.

Clary looked at him and her heart reached out to him. He was so strong and she did owe it to him to at least listen. He may say it was to share information, but it was actually him looking for support. She was no fool. He needed her just as much as she needed him, if not more. She didn't have to always appear invincible. He felt that need. That meant she was the only outlet he had and a small piece of her wicked heart cherished that jealously.

Clary sighed, "I'm sorry. Please go over it again." Just like that, he told her again of his plans with Magnus. He told her of Valentine's forces. He told her of the defenses. He told her of the weaknesses. He told her of the Rebels. He told her everything, and this time Clary understood all that he was relaying. He was handing her the keys. She could lock them away and allow the world to continue going as it was, or she could hand them back. She was the power here. It was her decision that would end hundreds of lives. It was her decision that would save hundreds of lives. Taking a deep breath, Clary smiled at him, "Do what you think is best. I will stand with you, at your side."

The wording caught Jonathan's attention. He focused on those last three words. The three words that he had wanted to hear for so very long. Well, not _the_ words, but a very close second. He looked at her, his tired eyes wide and alert with intrigue and a dash of hope. He looked at her closely, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see hesitation. His deep voice slithered through her ears, "Do you mean that? Taking your place at my side?" He leaned closer, unable to help himself, "Please, do remember our conversations about your place before answering."

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. Clary smiled at him, her emerald eyes burning, "I do."

Jonathan couldn't help himself. He couldn't retrain the need. He stood up, so fast that the chair flew backward. He moved around the table and cupped the back of her neck with one strong hand. Quicker than she could register, he had positioned her head and claimed her lips in a fiery passion. As he nipped at her sensitive lips, nearly cutting her with his fangs, Clary realized that she should really stop trying to imagine anything to do with Jonathan. Reality always put her to shame. His tongue swept through her cavern like an invading army, plundering every crevice it could find. Almost overwhelmed by his reaction, Clary could only allow him to lead her onward.

He smirked into the kiss as he noticed her attempts to fight back. Her tongue stabbed into his mouth, cutting itself on one of his fangs. She hadn't been careful enough. However, next to nothing was as sexually stimulating to a demon as blood letting. The feral nature of the kiss only increased. Lips smashed. Teeth clashed. Tongues dueled. All in a showing of passion that few will ever achieve. Slowly, understanding that both had to breath, Jonathan pulled back and stared deep into her eyes, soulless black on fiery green. He watched as a smile bloomed on her lips, slow as a winter morning. Then, she mouthed something. He couldn't have heard correctly. Cocking his head slightly to the left, Jonathan asked, "What did you utter?"

Clary smirked at him, the smile gaining a slightly mocking edge, "I said that I love you. Who needs a lecture on listening now?"

Jonathan just stared at her. Face blank of emotion. Eyes flat as a killer's. He just looked at her, and Clary suddenly felt a sliver of fear creep up her spine.

**Hi guys! Long time, no type. So, I don't really want to go into my personal life on the internet. I will tell you that things are going okay and I am actually getting ready to move to my state's capital for school. This will place me closer to publishers for the first book in my series which is finished. I thank you for your interest.**

**I do appreciate what you guys did. This chapter would never have been written without your constant support. The reviews that I got for this story were very wonderful. I love that some of you never gave up on me. This is for you. The rest of this story is for you. I had absolutely no intentions of continuing this. My muse was in a coma with the doctor saying it was due to brain damage. You see, he and my main muse got into a fight and the main muse won… I know. I have a violent mind. However, Musey made a surprise come back a few weeks ago. He received all of your messages and demanded that I come back to Angel Tainting. After rereading some of the work, I realized that a popular story for JonathanxClary (that is multi-chaptered) should be finished in a way that leaves all readers fulfilled. I am going to attempt to do that. I am back in the game. Whether I get knocked down for the count or I win the championship, I'm in it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**As always, I appreciate those new to this tale and those who have (amazingly) stuck with me from the first chapter. Your words of encouragement have only increased my desire to see this through to the end. Thank you.**

**It is so amazing to see a pairing bloom as a prominent author within it. As I read through some of the stories, I see some of my elements. That is so cool! I never thought that I would be one of those authors who actually helped shape a fandom. It was one of the most humbling experiences in my life. Thank you for finding this story so good that it makes your own muse awaken. That is a real honor and I thank all who have bestowed such great wonders upon me.**

**However, I do not take kindly to plagiarism. If I find someone participating in such acts, I will bring down hell upon your head. So far, I haven't seen it. I see some of my ideas, but mating and such are so not copyrighted. Take it and play with it and entertain me! However, my unique mixing of ideas is mine. Do not attempt to pass it off as your own. **

**I am predictable. Thus, you all know that I am going to say this part. **

**Please review this chapter and allow me to see what you think of this. I love reading them. It makes me smile every time that I see one in my inbox. So, please take the time to write a review. I really appreciate it!**

**~~Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan watched her closely with those flat, predatory eyes. Clary tried not to fidget. Her fingers absolutely ached to move, rub, do something. Her calve twitched, the muscle restless. Her entire body demanded that she flee the danger before her. Never before had her body warred so dramatically. Her mind, as calm as ever, tried to calm every instinct in her body. This was Jonathan. He loved her. He would never hurt her. Yet, her body didn't listen. Self-preservation was the first and most basic instinct. The male was dangerous. She couldn't win in a fight, so she needed to take flight. However, her mind kept her boots planted on the hardwood floor. Nothing would move her. Not away from him.

His nostrils flared for a second, and she knew he was taking in her scent. He smelled her fear.

Even as her eyes tracked every breath he took in, she waited for a single muscle to move. He was deathly still. His eyes still those of a killer. He was waiting.

She glanced at the door, unable to help herself under the ever growing weight of fear and anxiety.

Those black, flat eyes followed her gaze. A slow, languid smile rippled over his pale lips, tilting his mouth into a wicked smirk.

Her foot moved; only an inch, but it moved. Her eyes darted around the room. Her mind lost.

A sudden alertness brought her wide green eyes back to the demonic man before her. Those eyes!

His black, flat eyes were suddenly alight with so much intensity that she thought she might scream. Faster than lightening, he moved towards her. Arms of iron wrapped around her body, drawing her frightened form closer, too close to the predator before her. She screeched, flinging her arms into the air, attempting to create space. He ignored her movements and lifted her onto his shoulder, ignoring her screams and grunts of disapproval. With long, strong strides, he threw open the heavy doors and stomped to the staircase. Still ignoring her fists pounding on his back, he took the stairs two at a time, pulling them both closer and closer to the top. She paused in her failing assault to look around. He was walking down the hallway to her bedroom. What was he…OH NO HE WAS NOT!

"NO! I am not sleeping with you in my room!"

He continued to ignore her. He passed her door, not sparing it a glance. His heavy boots thundered on the floors as a warning to the staff. No one was to come to this part of the house. Nothing was to distract him from his goals. He would savor the kill, and find pleasure in ripping the soul away from the corpse. His hard eyes locked on his destination. Only a few more steps, and all would be finished. He threw the intricately carved doors open with little thought spared as the wood slammed into the stone walls. Further into the room, he stalked, his woman still fighting to regain her control of the situation that was never hers to control.

With nothing more than a flex, he threw Clary's small figure off of his shoulder and into the air. She flailed until she landed on soft linen wrapped in luxurious silks. Clary stopped, and looked around. She didn't recognize this room. It was dark, and help an air of age to it that the rest of the house lacked. Jonathan turned to the doors and slammed them shut, locking the handle against any intruders. Slowly, he turned back to her, his stiff back against the door. As he surveyed her tousled look and befuddled eyes, the wicked smirk returned. He took a step towards her and motioned to the room, "Do you know where you are, dearest?"

Clary shook her head, a bit frightened by his behavior. He chuckled darkly, those intense black holes of eyes fixed on her very soul, "My room, of course." He looked around, feigning concern, "I do hope that you had not plans, lover, as you won't be leaving this room for many days." He looked at her and grinned evilly, "I plan on keeping you very busy." He prowled to the bed, the grin never fading, "Do you have any idea how torturous it has been, smelling your arousal perfuming the air, yet not being able to do anything about it by my own word?" He groaned loudly, glaring at the ceiling, "Horrible! It's been horrible." The grin came back, "But that's all over, isn't it? You've finally fulfilled the agreement. Now, I'm going to be very clear about my intentions."

He pulled off one boot, tossing it to the ground. _Thunk!_ He seemed so relaxed, but Clary kept waiting to be pounced on. She knew it was coming. _Thunk!_ The other boot hit the ground. He lifted one knee onto the bed, towering over her. One arm shot out, grabbing her ankle. He yanked her closer to him and gently, reverently removed her shoes. Still holding her ankle in a caress, he met her eyes, heat burning from his eyes, "I am going to tease you in retaliation for the abuse I have suffered at your hands. Then, when you are begging for mercy, I will give you so much pleasure that you will cry and scream for me to stop." His grip suddenly tightened on her ankle and he shoved it away from the other, parting her legs obscenely, "Then, I'm going to fuck your pussy bloody." He slid his hand down the inside of her leg, pushing her skirt up until his hand was just over her panties. He locked eyes with her, "And then, do you know what I'm going to do?"

Clary shook her head, "N-N-No…"

He pushed a finger into her through the lacy material. She cried out and thrust her hips towards his hand as pleasure shot through her system. He laughed and ripped the crotch, opening the area to his hand. Air assaulted her wet lips. Through the growing haze, nearly locked out by the pleasure of his fingers on her slit, she heard, "I'm going to start all over again, until the only thing you can do when you see me is to open your legs so I can thrust into you pussy and fill you with my seed." He leaned down to her ear as she cooed in pleasure, "And you're going to love it." He rubbed gently, only brushing her clit on occasion, but it was enough to keep her back arched and her mouth open in a never ending stream of gasps.

Jonathan smirked cruelly, waiting for the hitch in her breathing. He had read that females experience a significant tension in their muscles right before completion. If he could time it just right… there it is! He pulled his hand back, leaving her whimpering for just a little more. His smoldering black eyes, usually so flat, now burned with a passionate lust that Clary had never even imagined. He watched her beautiful face scrunch up in frustration. She opened her mouth to protest, but he slipped a wet finger over her lips, "No, darling. If you want anything, I need to get you out of that dress."

With a speed that surprised even Jonathan, Clary was off the bed on wobbly legs and yanking the dress off harshly, desperate to be free. He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his shirt off, "Don't ripe it. That's my job." He stepped off of the bed and caught her frantic hands. With a gentle reverence that showed just how deep his affections went, he brought each wrist to his mouth and kissed her pulse, "I'm not going anywhere. I've been waiting for this moment for over a year. I won't love you any less if you decide you aren't ready. I love you, Clary. I might desperately enjoy your body, but I want and love you. There is no need to worry."

A fear that had been lodged in her throat ever since she realized how she felt about this man before her disappeared. She had nearly forgotten it was there. Yet, his words brought a sense of relief and she couldn't help but lift herself onto her toes and kiss his softly. It was a chaste kiss, especially compared to all they had been doing, but it held more love than any before it. She pulled back and placed one palm over his heart, "I love you, too. I want this, or I wouldn't have let it go so far." Jonathan smiled down at her: a real, but rare smile. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head before capturing her lips once more.

However, this kiss was rough and passionate. Jonathan wasn't even sure he was capable of another kind. As he licked her lower lip, waiting for the shy opening he knew would come; his hands crept to her back, intent on getting her out of the concealing garment. Clary slowly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside and caress her into a lulled state of mind. Finally, his calloused fingers found the zipper. Slowly, as not to startle her, he pulled the mechanism down. The fabric loosened around her body, and Jonathan took a step back, taking in her divinity as the cloth slipped off of her and onto the ground. He drank in the sight of her limbs, curved and curled in muscles and delicacy. He looked into her sparkling emerald eyes as she pushed her firry locks back over her shoulders.

She crossed her arms over her chest, unsure and uncomfortable with her body. Jonathan stepped forward and took her arms gently again. Lightly, he guided them down to her sides, "There is nothing to hide. You're the most perfect creature that I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon." He kissed her again and guided her back to the bed. Their night had only just begun. As he joined their bodies gently, trying to appease her naivety, he looked into her clouded eyes, ecstatic that he had nearly made her mindless with his attentions. As he moved, he acquainted himself better with her body. She was perfection, and she was his for all eternity. No one could separate them. He would kill the fool before the thought had even finished forming.

He took her multiple times that night, and well into the next day. Some were lazy. Some were wild. Some were gentle. Yet, he always brought her to completion while looking her in the eye. He would never allow her to believe that she wasn't the center of his universe. Come what may, she would always be his Queen.

Late one afternoon, some days since their coupling began, he lay on his bed. One arm was wrapped around his mate, while the other was holding his head up. A content smile graced his usually stony lips. He had the world in his arms. She was still asleep, tuckered out from their rigorous activities. He admired her. The slope of her jaw, and the curve of her nose enthralled him. How could such a creature love him? He smirked to himself. Demon blood really could work magic. To think it only took one dose to make all of his dreams reality! As her barely-there eyelashes caressed her cheeks, he reflected on his luck. In another life, he might be dead; he would have never experienced what it was to love and be loved in return. He had grown up believing that love was a foolish creation by weaker creatures to explain away their drive to reproduce. He still believed that love could make a man weak. However, he also acknowledged that it could strengthen.

Jonathan was a merciless, cold killer. He didn't care about anyone outside of his bedroom at that point. She was all he needed. To anyone else, he couldn't care less. He would kill Mia right now if he believed she was the mole. He knew it would hurt Clary, but she would come to understand. She had already forgiven so much due to the angel-tainting blood. What would a few more deaths be in the scheme of things? He was not weak when it came to others. He would kill anyone who threatened Clary. He wouldn't protect anyone but Clary, and any offspring they may have. It didn't matter the circumstance. He would only place himself in harm's way for her and their children. No one else would be safe.

He looked toward the drawn curtains. He needed to go see about Magnus. No doubt, the warlock believed he had gone back on their deal. Yet, as he looked down at the woman in his arms: his new lover, he couldn't bring himself to leave the bed that they had inhabited for days and nights. He settled down, determined to sleep and mate at least thrice more before leaving their cavern to deal with the rebellion and all of the details that went with it.

**Yeah. I felt guilty and this thing appeared. I am working on the ending. The story is finally coming towards a close. Maybe a handful of chapters left. Thank you for the many reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs. I really love how much appreciation this story has gotten over the years. Hopefully, you see this as a bit of an award for your diligence. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Shadow Hunters of the High Dungeons took pride in their work. No Shadow Hunter was ever jailed in the foul chambers. Those of the superior race were housed in a different part of the prison. Those were the rights appointed to them by their birth. Yet, the Shadow Hunters of the High Dungeons were a special breed. So special, that the group had taken on a new name: the Shadow's Guard. Under the Shadow's Guard, the world's most frightening monsters were held, interrogated, and executed. Before Valentine, no demon had been in the Idris, but when the protective barrier had fallen, the rules were rewritten. Now, his demon hordes roamed the outskirts of the Shadow Hunter's realm, guarding those inside.

Still, no demons were held in the High Dungeons. Only the Downworlders were locked away in the dark cells. There, the Shadow's Guard wrenched as much misery and despair from the prisoners as they possibly could. Some cells were designed to cause the inhabitant pain. Others simply blocked magic of any kind. Warlocks were particularly vulnerable. Often times, they looked like mutants from the demon magic in their blood. Thus, as the magic was drained, the cell tried to turn the downworlder into a mundane, but the prisoner never reached that point of death. No, the cell dragged them to that edge, but none ever fell off of it. No matter how much they wished to fall.

Magnus was propped up against the rune marked wall, drained of any energy. His lips were chapped and bled when he took a deep breath. His skin was paler than usual, making him look deathly sick. He was a victim of the High Dungeons and their Shadow's Guard. His chest moved slowly, in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain. It wasn't working, but he couldn't bear to give up hope that the bone deep pain would go away if he just moved a bit less. Of course, Magnus was a smart warlock. He knew that no relief would come until someone let him out of the cell. He'd stopped counting on Jonathan four days after the appointed time. Whatever had he been thinking, trusting Valentine's assassin? In a way, the warlock felt he deserved this fate for his lapse in judgment.

A sound in the hall outside of his door echoed through the stones. Yet, Magnus barely flinched. It had been a few hours since his last session of torment. While he suspected that the periods between sessions was getting shorter, the period had been at least eight hours. This was only a mere four hours after the last round of beating. Something was off, but to his knowledge, there were no others jailed in the immediate area around his cell. Though his curiosity was nearly insatiable, the wounds from his fight with Jonathan and his beatings weren't allowing him to fully think through anything.

The very air hurt as it parted his scabbed lips, but it didn't stop there. Every current, whether warm or cold, seems to stab his skin vindictively, as if he had done something to deserve the pain. Perhaps he did deserve the pain. He had done many apprehensible things in his life. Blood, new and vivid covered dark stains of old enemies upon his hands. He was more than a cold-blooded killer. His magic had woven its way into familys, far and wide, and had harmed many. This dungeon might be worthy of his foul deeds. In his pursuit of life, he had harmed women and children and men with no thought or feeling. As the air turned against him, and blood leaked from angry wounds on his ribs, Magnus gazed unseeingly at his door.

How long had he been here?

How long would he remain?

As with anyone that had lived as long as he, the warlock had considered death many times. Never before had he considered the dark specter as a gift giver. Yet, death was but an ending. Whether it was an ending of his very soul, or something else, he didn't care. It would be an ending to this pain. Yet, the cold mask of death loomed just out of reach.

Yes, Magnus had been lost. He couldn't remember why he had wanted to help anyone. Someone as low as him couldn't be of any help to anyone.

Blood dripped down his battered body, and collected in the plethora of cracks within the ugly stone. Each drip seemed to hold a piece of what made being him worth it. As each drop escaped from his poor, suffering soul, Magnus gave up a little more of the hope and will that made him who he had always been. This place, wicked and dark and full of pain, was but a symbol. It was a symbol of all the pain and suffering he had caused. It was only fitting that he be lost within it, never to escape, as the souls he had eradicated had never escaped.

Still, the movement in the corridor beyond his hole of loathing continued. The sound formed into many feet walking his way. He couldn't help but close his tired eyes in despair as a key entered his lock. The metal screeched, as it always did, when the key forced the cogs to move. The heavy door opened into the room, and four shadow hunters stalked in. Jonathan stepped in after them and smiled serenely, "How is everyone's favorite piece of trash?" The blond man strolled into the room, his soulless eyes scanning the little hovel with each step.

Magnus couldn't find the energy to breathe in deeply, let alone speak. Jonathan would tell him what the man was here for. The captor always did.

Jonathan squatted down, not caring that one boot was situated in a fresh puddle of blood. His flat eyes didn't match the smile on his lips, "Aren't talking? I figured a few extra days would make your tongue looser."

So, Magnus thought, that was why the demon hadn't kept the bargain. He had wanted to see what Magnus would do. Why had he ever trusted a demon?

One of the four guards chuckled to another, "And here I thought it was on account of him dipping his wick in a candle stick."

Jonathan stopped looking at Magnus, and slowly turned his head to glare up at the man who had spoken. Fire seemed to flicker in his eyes as he licked his lips, "What did you just say?"

The guard was quiet, but the other three shifted away. They knew what was going to happen. Everyone knew what happened whenever someone talked about Jonathan. They valued their lives, and couldn't believe that the man had even thought it was a good idea to say such things, with the demon not three feet away!

Jonathan stood up, and fingered a dagger strapped to his outer thigh, "I said, 'What did you just say'. When I ask a question, I expect an answer." He took three steps towards the frightened man, and snarled through his clenched fangs, "Or else."

The guard held up his hands and backed away, "I didn't mean anything. I was just kidding around, sir! I meant no disrespect!"

Jonathan tilted his head and smiled wickedly, "Oh really? So, you always talk about other men's cocks?"

The guard's eyes bulged and he furiously shook his head, "No! Nothing like that, sir! I just…I should have never…I meant..."

Jonathan glared at the man and snarled, "Yes, _what_ did you _mean_?!"

The guard could only sputter, not knowing what he should say to save himself. The demon before him was not known for patience or understanding. Why had he even had to say it?!

Jonathan unsheathed his dagger faster than an eye can track and grabbed the man's belt. He ripped it and the pants open and grabbed the man's cock. The man screamed and tried to get away, but Jonathan was faster and stronger. He tightened his grip and brought his other hand down. The blade was always sharp, and it cut through the flesh quickly. As the man screamed and cried, Jonathan threw the appendage to the side and wiped his dagger on one of the other guard's pants. He sheathed the blade and walked out, "Cauterize the wound and throw him in a cell. Burn the cock in front of him. Then, bring the warlock to me."

The remaining guards stared at the cripple of a man before them. Two grabbed him and tugged the still-shrieking man away from the cell. The other turned to the bloody appendage and gagged a bit. Hesitantly, he picked up the severed flesh and scurried away from the cell, not wanting to hold the thing longer than he had to. As his frantic footsteps faded, Jonathan slipped back into the open cell. Those fools had actually left the door wide open in their haste to escape.

The demon looked at the weakened warlock and shook his head, "I don't come for a few extra days, and you look like you would have rather I cut off your head than his little pecker."

Magnus glared at Jonathan with all of his strength, but the glare was still pathetic. Jonathan squatted down again and leaned forward, "Just a couple more days. I'll question you a bit, but when you don't give me anything, I'll take you out hunting. No one will expect to see your body then." He stood up and laughed darkly, a wicked gleam in his eye, "Seems my behavior has gained a bit of a reputation for me."

Magnus didn't even flinch. Questioning? More like torturing. It didn't matter if it was a couple of minutes or years, Magnus didn't care anymore. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to be free, whether in this world or the next.

Jonathan shook his head cruelly, "Oh, grow up. It isn't like they did any lasting damage. That one from before," the demon grinned, "will remember the events of this day for the rest of his miserable life. You will only bare a few scars." He turned and walked out of the cell, a bit too happy for the surroundings. He left the door open, since the warlock was in no position to move a finger, let alone escape. Plus, one of the guards might remember leaving it open, and it wouldn't due for there to be loose ends.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJC

Jonathan asked questions and reopened wounds for over an hour. Even if Magnus had been able to do something besides groan, the demon didn't think he would have gotten anything from the warlock. It would take at least a week to break the man for real. Yet, those extra days would help the cover story of Jonathan getting fed up. Plus, he could fake some information to make it seem more believable. Really, when had he ever killed someone without getting what he wanted first? It would cause too many to question him if Magnus just disappeared.

The plan was finally going to start going. Soon, Valentine would be dead. The monster that had been threatening Clary would be gone and Jonathan would be able to sleep better. Yet, he still had a mole to find. He would get to that once Magnus was in recovery. As he stuck a knife deeper into a long slice between the warlock's ribs, Jonathan knew that it would take the magician at least a week to be back in useful shape. It would take a few days for magic to return. Then, a few more for the magic to heal the damage dealt in its absence. The down time should be sufficient to smoke out the traitor and deal out punishment.

Jonathan smiled at the thought: blood during the day, and making love to Clary during the night. He couldn't ask for a better way to spend his time.

After putting on a sufficient show, Jonathan ordered the limb man to be taken back to his cell. He wiped the blood off of his hands, but couldn't get all of it off of his sleeves. Oh well, worse had gotten on his clothes before. He strolled out of the interrogation room and walked to his father's office. The man sat at his desk, looking over papers. He stopped and put the papers in a file once he saw his son at the door.

Jonathan approached the desk slowly, marched in as his father had always taught him. He came to a stop before the large desk and looked down at his sire. Valentine looked at his son, but he saw only the weapon he had meticulously created from a soft, weak infant. Jonathan was a work of art in his father's eyes. He was cold and lethal and unmerciful; everything Valentine had wanted in a son. The proud father spoke, "Did the downworlder break?"

Jonathan shook his head, "No, Father. I believe another day will be enough. However, once I have the information needed, I would like to take the trash hunting."

Valentine waved his hand dramatically, "His fate is of no importance to me once we know more about the rebel forces. I want to know how many Shadow Hunters have gone against their very nature and betrayed us to work with the disgusting creatures. I want numbers and names, Jonathan. I expect nothing less."

Jonathan nodded, but kept his posture stiff and guarded, "I will not disappoint you, Father." He would give the fool the information. Well, pieces of it anyway. Valentine had a habit of stringing information together. If the pieces were laid out just right, the man would think he had the entire picture, instead of a fraction of an image. It would allow Jonathan a measure of surprise that most never experienced when dealing with Valentine.

The ruler nodded, "As it should be. Now, leave me." He turned his head back to the work before him, clearly done listening to Jonathan. The younger man quickly executed an about face and marched from the room. He left the Head Quarters building and fetched Alexander from his stable. The monster of a horse seemed pleased to see his master, but Jonathan knew that the stead was simply eager to return home. As a newly mated man, Jonathan was as well. He hadn't been away from Clary at all for nearly two weeks. That day, he had left her asleep in his bed before dawn. It had been unbearable!

Thus, the duo quickly flew from the city gates and across the plains. The sun dipped below the horizon as he traveled and Alexander pushed harder to reach the manor. After a while of hard riding, the large stone building loomed before them. Jonathan had never been so glad to see the dismal stones. He leapt from his stallion's back as soon as they cleared the inner gates. He thrust the reins into a stable hand's fist and threw open the doors. He sniffed the air quickly and followed her scent. She had been all over the manor that day. Yet, the trail took him back to his bed chamber.

Odd.

He pushed the doors open and untucked his shirt. Yet, as he fingered the buckles around his waist, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Clary lay on their bed, over the new linens. Her bare skin glowed in the candle light, but her hair seemed to burn as the flame did on the wick. He gulped and took a step forward. It wasn't the way she looked that gave him pause. It was what she was doing. Those little, innocent hands that could wrap around his cock with a skill that startled him every time, were between her luscious legs. Her bare, naked body was writhing on his sheets, and he was not there. Her legs were spread wide, allowing him an uncensored view of just what was going on. One delicate hand held her shinning lips open as two fingers from her other hand pounded into her. Her eyes were clenched shut as she swiped at her clit. Her moans and whimpers went straight to his cock.

Faster than he knew he could move, Jonathan was shirtless and weaponless. He worked on the painfully constrictive laces of his pants as he all but ran to the bed. Clary cracked open one eye as her fingers began to make obsence noises. She smiled around a gasp and moaned out, "I…wanted to…ugh!...surprise you. I couldn't wait." He climbed on the bed, still struggling to get his erection out. She kept going, "I could… only think about…you thrusting into me…as hard as you can." She looked up at him and smiled, "I just couldn't wait."

Jonathan finally freed himself and grabbed her hand as it worked to make her fall over the edge. He yanked it up to his mouth and sucked on the two fingers. As her taste exploded over his tongue, he growled. He threw her hand to the bed and pushed her legs open wider, "Let's make your little fantasy," he thrust into her, "a reality!" He pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip of his manhood within her, before he slammed himself back into her.

Clary screamed!

Jonathan leaned his head down and sucked on of her nipples hungrily. He didn't care when one of his fangs caught the sensitive skin. From the scream, Clary didn't either. He sat up and watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared in her pussy. It glittered with her excitement, and the sight only made Jonathan push harder. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up for a better angle. Her hand kept working her clit furiously as she whimpered for relief, "Faster…oh Jonathan, please! PLEASE!"

Jonathan rolled his hips into her, "Please what?"

Clary grabbed his shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch as he worked them both higher and higher towards the peak. The feeling of his cock sliding against her walls excited her in ways that her fingers never could. A new wave of wetness flushed her womanhood, making it even easier for Jonathan to go as hard as he could. He watched her breast jolt with each entry, and her cheeks redden. He watched her gasping for breath and clawing at the sheets. He watched her, and he loved what he saw.

He grabbed her hands and held them over her head in one of his own. With the other, he held her hips down, "Please what, Clary?"

Clary couldn't focus on him through the haze of pleasure, but she heard him, "Please fuck me bloody!"

Jonathan growled loudly and kept thrusting into her so hard that he knew it hurt, "You want me to fuck you like a whore, do you? You want my cum?" He flipped her over onto her stomach and thrust into her again, pulling her hips up into the air.

Clary nodded frantically into the mattress, "Please, just make me cum!"

Jonathan moved his hand around her hips to thumb at her clit, "Oh, I plan to. I plan to make you cum so hard that you pass out!" He thrust into her, loving the feeling of her walls fluttering around him, never letting up the pressure on his engorged member. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. She had already worked herself up before he was even in the room. So, he thrust as hard and fast as he could, hitting as deeply as he could reach, knowing that she would be screaming his name in only a few sweet seconds. He gazed down at the two fleshy orbs before him and watched as he claimed her as his own. The stark white of her cheeks gave him pause, and before he knew what was happening, his palm smacked the skin.

Clary yelped, but pushed her hips back into him. She did like a bit of pain with her pleasure. Jonathan ran his hand over the mark before hitting her again, only harder. She squeaked and pulled away, but Jonathan wouldn't let her escape so easily. He smoothed his hand over her before grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto him harshly. As his cock glided in and out of her, causing the most delicious friction, the demon groaned loudly. He rubbed her clit viciously between two fingers, and bit at her shoulder. Clary's breath hitched before she screamed. Her walls clamped down on his cock, trying to force him to stay still. Jonathan refused her body's urges and thrust into her quivering body a couple more times before pulling out. Clary rode out her orgasm, rocking into the air as she came down from her high. She collapsed onto the bedding and gasped for breath.

Jonathan rolled beside her and pulled her limp body to his chest. He gazed down at her adoringly, "Well, that is an interesting way to welcome me home."

Clary smiled as she panted, "You liked it."

Jonathan shook his head and smiled, "Oh no. I didn't like it. I loved it." He grabbed her hand and slowly trailed it down his body to his still erect manhood, "So much, in fact, that I plan on repeating it several more times."

Clary smirked wickedly and closed her hand around him, stroking the sensitive flesh lazily, "Well then, you'd better hurry if we're going to make it to supper."

Jonathan rolled on top of her, gently spreading her willing legs, "As my lady demands." He leaned in and kissed his mate deeply, not pulling away until ever last crevice had been explored. He slowly pushed into her again and watched her face as her mouth fell open. He kissed her lips again and nibbled on the plumb flesh as he moved deeper within his paradise. For, a demon could never hope for heaven. She was the closest he would ever get to peace.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**Well, you asked for more detail, and I delivered. There is a full JonathanXClary lemon. I hope everyone enjoyed that. I don't know if there will be more. It depends on my muse. **

**So, we got poor Magnus with only a couple more days of torture before we get to meet the rebels and see how Jonathan wins them over. I can't wait to write him being all charming and scary at the same time. **

**As always, I would like to thank everyone for their patience with me and their never ending faith that I will finish this story. You never cease to amaze me! I would also like to give a huge shout out to everyone who reviews this tale. I love feedback. It is my bread and butter and makes me happy. Thus, every time you review, it makes me want to continue the story. I know, I sound like an addict, but I am.**

**Thus, Review, my lovelies! I always enjoy hearing your thoughts!**

**~~Mistress of the LivingDarkness**


End file.
